Insane
by TheChiRho
Summary: Nothing is ever simple in the life of Deadpool, especially when the eccentric mercenary encounters a mysterious and attractive young woman in his home. There is something different about her, something special, and as her life becomes entwined with his own, he realizes that she will impact his life more than he could ever imagine.
1. A Rough Start

**Author's Note: **I do not own anything Deadpool whatsoever. However, I do enjoy the personality of such a crazy character. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Rough Start**

So, first things first, amigos. I did absolutely nothing wrong! I am an innocent bystander!

_Yep, we sure are! Totally innocent!_

_Not entirely. We did somehow make things a little awkward…_

_Shh shh! The readers don't know about that!_

Hey, hey, hey! It's okay! They like us! I mean, they must since they're reading a fan fiction about us, right?

_True. They are wasting a lot of time reading this story if they didn't know how crazy we are._

_Yeah! They must love us or something!_

See? Loyal fans. Fans of me! Haha, this is awesome!

…_And now it's gone to our head…We should probably start telling the story before they leave._

Alrighty, then! Fans of me, listen up! Put your sweat pants on and get your asses comfy 'cause I got some shit to say!

Like I stated already, I did absolutely nothing wrong this time, I swear it! I was just minding my own goddamn business when shit got real.

I woke up to the crashing sound of thunder outside my apartment window. God knows how long I was out. The sky was dark, so I was probably napping for a few hours. Must have been because of all the Mexican food I ate some hours before, who knows. My stomach was killing me!

_You shouldn't have eaten that last burrito…_

_But we couldn't have let it gone to waste! Think of the starving children!_

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I swung my legs over to meet the floor beside my crappy couch. My window was open, which was weird, considering that I hated leaving my windows open. Damn birds would come and mess with my shit! I was about to blame that dumbass dog of mine. I mean, I was until I heard something shuffle around my place. Breathing, too, I heard someone breathing. It sounded like it was coming from my kitchen.

Panic gripped me. Immediately I rose and sprinted to the kitchen. "Leave my fuckin' pancakes alone!" I yelled as I kicked open the kitchen door like a total BA.

_The door kick was rather impressive._

And sure enough, my eyes caught the last glimpse of someone's foot escaping over the window pane. I ran to the opening and stuck my head out the window in attempt to catch a better view of the intruder. I saw no one. Nothing. Zilch. But despite the thunder and rain, I heard the faint sound of footsteps making their way down an alley below my apartment.

I sprinted to my living room and exited through the open window, my combat boots clanking on the wet metal of my fire escape. From there I jumped and landed on the lowest level. Over my dead body was I gonna let some prick bust into my place and get away with it!

_Hehe, but we can't die!_

_Yes, I suppose that phrase isn't much use to us…Why didn't we just teleport down there?_

As I raced through the alley way, I drew out my blades. "You better start running faster!" I called out to the owner of the fleeing feet. I could hear the fellow as my legs pushed onward. I was getting closer. "'Cause if you don't hurry up, your ass is mine!"

Ahead of me I could make out the dark figure of my apartment intruder. He made a quick left cut into another alley, but unfortunately for that poor son of a bitch, I knew this area pretty well. I slowed my pace as I turned into the side alley, knowing very well that my prey had just chosen a dead end.

_Dead because he was going to be dead, right?_

_Precisely._

"Gotcha," I muttered to myself as I stepped closer to the frozen figure before me. The alley was dark, and I could hardly make out who the person was. His silhouette against the blackened brick showed that he was shorter than me, thin, too. The sound of his voice as he gasped was light, not that deep or manly as it echoed across the nasty space around us.

"I'm sorry," I heard a soft voice speak to me. I took a few steps nearer, but the person stumbled back as I did, all the way until his back was against the cold brick wall behind him.

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it. No one breaks into my place and messes with my shit," I responded, further cornering my prey until he was a mere six feet away. By then, I could see that my new friend was dressed in a large dark hoodie, black tights, and tennis shoes.

"What the he-," I said, just as lightening brightened the sky. The light reached my intruder, revealing to me not a man, but a woman. Her face was illuminated for a second, and in that moment I could tell that she was beautiful. She was a babe.

_Jackpot! Jackpot! Jack-pot!_

"Oh! Hey there!" I said to her, lowering my weapons. I shrugged, but even in the darkness I could still sense the woman's fear, her cautiousness towards me.

_Play it cool, play it cool. Don't freak her out!_

_Say something soothing. Say something that will make her relax._

I took in a breath. "So I couldn't help but notice that you're pretty hot and all alone down here…" I began. The lightning flashed again only to reveal an even more terrified woman before me, her eyes wide and her fingers clinging to the bricks behind her.

_That probably wasn't the best thing to say…_

_Great, now she thinks we're gonna hurt her!_

I completely sheathed my blades. With my hands raised, I said gently, "I mean you no harm, I promise. I only want to help you. You look like you could use it."

_Better…_

With good intention, I offered the woman my hand. Bright light shined around us and revealed the alley way once more. However, it wasn't because of the lightning in the sky this time. No, to my surprise it was coming from the woman herself! Her skin was glowing a soft golden color. She looked warm, heavenly even as her eyes, too, filled with some form of wild light.

Slowly and with great caution, the angelic woman took a step towards me, her own hand extended to meet mine. I smiled as her fingertips grazed my own. As if sensing my smile, I watched as her full lips slowly turned upward to create a dazzling smile in return.

_Aww, she loves us! Let's keep her!_

Her smile then faded. "I'm sorry," the woman said to me.

"Huh? Sorry for wha-." My body suddenly felt heavy and I collapsed onto the grimy alley floor. I felt weak and sleepy. Damn Mexican food.

The woman wasn't looking so good either. For a moment, I thought she shined brighter than before, but then the light began to fade, her golden glow dimming until it no longer was present. The woman then stumbled forward a little. My own strength returned as expected due to my handy, dandy healing factor.

With ease, I stood back up. The woman's gasping breaths returned, her form hunched over in exhaustion. I frowned at this and walked up to her. Her eyes glared at me as I approached.

"Woah there, hon'. You don't look so goo-." Before I could finish what I was saying, the girl fell forward. I lunged and caught her just in time before she hit the ground, sinking to my knees and cradling her slender form in my arms. She was unconscious as we both were pelted with cold rain in the dead of night. I shook her, but she didn't wake up. I checked her pulse. It was weak, but she was still alive.

Looking at her up close, I could see her full lips and dark long lashes. Her skin was a light brown color, creamy. Damn, she's gorgeous.

_Yes! Guess she is ours now, huh?_


	2. Shelter

**Shelter**

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do…," I repeated to myself over, and over, and over, and over, and over again, but nothing came! She was still unconscious, her breathing shallow and her pulse a weak flutter. I was pacing up and down the narrow alley way with her limp form in my arms. Though she was obviously weakened, her body was still warm against mine. I held her close to me as my thoughts whirled around in my mind.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!_

_Well, we can't just leave her out here. It isn't safe for a young woman to wander out in the streets out at night, let alone one that isn't even awake._

"Yeah, but I have no idea who she is! I don't know if we have anything in common!" I shouted. All this thinking was making my head hurt.

_But she smiled at us though! She can't be too afraid of us, right?_

_Hmm._

My feet then ceased moving as I allowed my brain to really get its gears spinning. This stranger has no idea who I am! She doesn't know that I'm crazy, that I kill people! She doesn't know that I'm a little messed up in the looks department! She doesn't know how many licks it takes to get to the center of those damn Tootsie Pops! She doesn't know jack shit!

_The lady does know that you chase people with katanas…_

_And that you like to wear sexy, tight combat suits…_

_And that you wear a mask…_

_A sexy mask…_

_A mask that covers your ugly, disfigured fa-…_

"Logging off."

I stared down at the pretty woman in my arms, my tired eyes studying the features of her face. Even with some of her hair slicked stuck to her forehead, I could tell that this girl was beautiful. I mean, her skin was flawless, a creamy brown color that was the basis to the rest of her loveliness that consisted of thick eye lashes, her small cute nose, and her full pouty lips. And I'm no stranger to being surrounded by some hot ladies, let me tell ya! And she looked so helpless! I knew that I couldn't just leave her here out in the rain all by herself. Plus, thanks to that little light show she put on for me, I now know that this girl isn't like the other normal chicks that hang out around this part of the city. No, no, this doll is something else…

"I'm takin' her home with me, boys!" I cried joyfully as I strut back down from where I initially came. "Woo hoo!"

_Great decision!_

"Thanks!"

_This is somewhat out of character for us. This decision was made so rationally and-_

"I gots me a new girlfriend! Woo hoo!"

_Aand, there it is._

When I reached the steps of my building, I freed one hand from my grip on the woman's body to press a button on my teleportation device. Instantly, I was transported back to my living room.

"Aaand home sweet home. Bleh, that rain was nasteh, Fido, nasteh!" My dog wagged its butt, nothing new.

"Now where to put cha', honey," I said to my soon-to-be new roommate. I mean, yeah, I was jumping the gun a tiny bit, but if she's a mutant, and I'm a mutant…well, you know, boys and girls. Mother Nature steps in and-

_The readers aren't children. They saw the rated 'M' underneath this fan fiction's title._

"Hey, kids are fucked up these days…," I retorted as I kicked off some cheese pizza from my couch's surface.

_You can't lay her there! It's not clean!_

_Not very gentlemanly, I must agree…_

I growled. "Fine! To the bedroom!" I hollered, charging towards the door to my bedroom and kissing it 'hello' with a hard kick from my combat boot.

The girl in my arms suddenly moaned and squirmed as I held her. My body froze mid-step. I waited for a solid five seconds, anxious that she would awaken to see a stranger taking her to bed, which would totally be a normal thing for me except that she would be awake and making out with my face. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I felt her muscles relax once more, her pulse settling back down to that of a calm slumber.

_Phew! That could've been bad…_

_Perhaps we should be a little quieter until she wakes up. Best not to frighten her anymore than we probably already have._

"Totes agree," I whispered.

I tip-toed over to my unmade bed and laid her softly onto the wrinkled sheets. My bed wasn't super clean either, but it beat sleeping on the couch. Her clothes were soaked.

"I can't just leave her in these wet clothes…can I?"

_She'll freeze and most likely get sick._

"And I can't have that, can I? No, sir! Not on my watch!"

_Shhh…don't wake the baby._

Carefully, I untied her laces and slid her sopping wet shoes and socks from her feet. After checking to see if she was wearing something underneath her hoodie, I removed that, too. The mysterious lady from the alley now was clad only in her in black spandex tights and a white tank top, her form now accentuated by the wet clothes clinging to her flesh. In the dim light of my bedroom I could see now that her hair was short and black, slightly brown and curly. She mumbled something in her sleep as I covered her up with a blanket.

_You should go and let her rest in peace._

"Yeah, I should," I whispered as I pulled a chair over to the side of the bed. I sat in it and leaned forward, my elbows sitting on my knees as I observed this new person that has entered my pathetic life. I tried to commit to memory her face, so calm and serene, the peace before the storm that will hit once she realizes where she it and who she is with. But I'll let that moment come later.

"Yeah, I should…"


	3. Touch

**Touch**

(POV shift) - What. The. Hell. Is. This?!

_I thought this was our story, our fan fiction? Who cares about what another character thinks!_

I'll admit it: I'm not THE best storyteller ever, but come on! I'm the star!

"_POV" stands for "Point of View," and the shift means that the story will now be told via another character. Obviously, the readers need to know the story from another angle other than just ours. It's still our story, but now we get to see it played out from a separate person's perspective._

Still don't like it. This sucks ass.

_We don't have to like it, but let's give it a shot. It could be interesting._

Fine. Whatever.

_Fine._

* * *

My body was tired. Everything ached with need, a deep hunger for something vital and necessary to fuel my existence. I needed to wake up, but couldn't. Not yet. No, I needed to rest some more. So I waited.

I knew that someone was carrying me, taking me somewhere out of the rain. I didn't feel the raindrops hitting me anymore, and it was warm wherever I was. It smelled bad, too, like old Mexican food or something. A dog? I smelled it as well. Whoever had taken me owned a dog and lived in a smelly apartment. Wonderful. I guess the real question is who exactly that man is. I'm not entirely sure I can make a conclusion based on our first encounter. The lunatic chased me down in the rain, wielding swords for Christ's sake! Why does he wear a mask? Why did he want to kill me and not just call the police? It was as if he would enjoy doing so, as if he was entertained by the idea of hacking me up into bits and pieces with his blades. I don't know what changed his mind though. He was so focused on killing me then and there, and then suddenly he was all Good Samaritan and kind. It was odd, but I can't say that I'm in any place to complain much. I'm happy to be out of the rain, but anxious to see who the hell had rescued me, the persona of a masked man.

I began waking up. My body was tingling; the energy that I salvaged while unconscious must have been enough to rouse me. I needed to find out where I was, what state I truly was in so that I may plan my next move. I didn't want to push myself too hard, but started off slow by just opening my eyes to the world about me.

And there he was, the masked man, his face still hidden and him sleeping in a chair beside me. He was so close. I could reach out and touch him if I wanted to. I think he was sleeping. His head was tilted and resting in his hands. His breathing was shallow, and he did not react to my waking up. The man's appearance was peculiar for he was dressed head to toe in a tight black and red suit of some sort. And, my God, he had various forms of weapons strapped, fastened, and locked onto his person. Guns, knives, grenades, ammunition…everywhere and on almost every part of his body.

My eyes tore away from him, focusing instead on the room I was laying in. The place was filthy with clothes in different states of wear and trash littering every flat surface. Beer cans and bottles were either knocked over or stacked neatly all over the room. The remains of food was both seen and smelt. I frowned at the sight of a curvy pin-up girl decorating the far wall on a poster, her doe eyes staring at me as I stared at her in mild amusement.

I managed to slide from underneath the blankets without awakening the slumbering man in order to explore the rest of his apartment. Quietly, I stepped out of the bed, around his chair, and out the bedroom door. And just as I feared, the rest of his home was just as trashed as his bedroom. Rotting food and more alcohol decorated the tables and counters in the kitchen. Dust balls gathered beneath the recliners and a musty couch. Old curtains hung from their rods, blocking out the morning sunlight. I frowned at this, knowing that the curtains were part of the reason I was not as strong as I could be. I was about to reach out and tug them open when I heard a strange sound.

From my right I could hear the panting of an animal. Turning I was pleased to see a happy dog wagging its tail from its dog bed, a friendly creature that patiently awaited me to notice it before trotting over to lick my leg. I sank down to the gross floor to pet him, allowing the dog to lick my face with its pink sticky tongue.

"Good morning, sugar!" exclaimed a loud voice directly behind me. My breath escaped me. I froze, my heart stopping at the shock of the sound. I didn't even hear him stir, let alone join me in another room. I slowly stood back up and turned to face the stranger before me. I was startled when our bodies brushed against one another and took a step further back. Who stands that close to a person he doesn't know? The man didn't even react when we touched, only stared at me through that mask of his.

He was much taller than I recalled, and very muscular. The stranger stood confidently before me, his hands resting on the belt that hung on his hips. I blushed at how tight his outfit was, as it showed every, um, detail.

The man cleared his throat and cocked his masked head to the side. "Now I'm just going to cut to the chase here and ask why the hell you broke into my place last night. Don't worry, babe, I'm not mad, but I would love to hear why you chose my humble abode to strut your stuff in," he said to me cheerily. I was hesitant, but his body language told me that he was genuinely curious, that he was in fact not angry at all. He was waiting for me to speak, rocking back and forward on his heels. I swallowed.

"I'm so sorry," I began, "Last night I needed a place to stay, and I guess I assumed these apartments were abandoned. It won't happen again." He chuckled lightly to himself. My eyes quickly glanced at the door. I began stepping towards it, but the masked man moved with me. I awkwardly tried to walk around him, but he blocked my path once more. "Um, I'm letting myself out. Thank you for the hospitality. I'll leave you alone now," I said quietly.

"No, stay," he responded coolly. It wasn't a forceful command, but he had some authority in the way he said those two words. My eye brows furrowed.

"What?" I responded.

"Come on! Stay! Stay!" he pressed, his voice suddenly filled with excitement. I watched in surprise as he wandered over to a telephone that rested on a small side table. He dialed a number on it and watched me as he waited for the person on the other end to pick up. The stranger even whistled.

"Yeah, I need four large cheese pizzas and a box of those cinnamon stick things…Yep. Bill it to Deadpool. Yeah, as in if I actually receive an actual bill, I'll make your corner place go 'boom.'" After that, he hung up and sat down in the nearest recliner, placing his hands behind his head and propping his feet up on the side table.

"So, baby, you don't have a place to go?" he asked me. With one of his gloved hands, he gestured for me to sit down across from him in another recliner. Confused, I did as he asked.

"Not at the moment, no," I replied. He cocked his head to the side.

"I know she is, right? She's so cute when she's confused…" he suddenly said with a sigh. I frowned. I wasn't sure if he was speaking to me or not. It was as if he was continuing another conversation from another time.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. The man then flinched, and I sensed that he was embarrassed.

"Oh, nothing. I'm sorry," he responded, rising from his seat and walking out of the room. Unsure of what to do, I stayed put. Maybe he was crazy after all. I hadn't realized that I had forgotten that last night he was chasing me down a dark alley intent on painfully ending my life. But what choice did I have but to remain for now? I didn't have enough energy to make an escape, let alone fight the man. My eyes wandered to the door. No, I needed to wait for a better opportunity. So I remained.

He had entered the kitchen area. I remembered the room from the night before. I listened and heard the sound of cans hissing open and his footfalls. When he entered the room, in each hand he had a can of beer and he offered me one before sitting down again in his chair. When I declined it, he seemed hurt.

"What? Not classy enough for ya?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's just that I don't drink alcohol. And isn't it a bit early for that?" I replied.

Instead of replying, he simply shrugged his broad shoulders and slumped further into his recliner. He took a long sip through his mask, which I found very strange. The liquid dribbled from the mask and onto his lap, and he seemed to simply ignore it and continue drinking through the mask's material. He then cleared his throat and turned his gaze back on to me. I straightened up.

"So, I think we should kiss," he suddenly stated. My cheeks reddened at his proposal, my mind quite not believing what he just suggested.

"What? Did you just suggest that I kiss you?" I asked incredulously. He nodded as he set his can down. I blinked and awaited a further explanation.

"Yeah, kiss… make out…straddle me and I'll pull your hair. I'll let you pick how it all plays out," he answered nonchalantly. He stretched in the recliner while I gawked at the words that just came out of that cocky mouth of his.

Anger began to fill me. "I'd rather not, thank you," I said bitterly as I rose from my seat and walked towards the door. I decided that I'd rather go down fighting to escape than stay with this pervert. The nerve, and to think that I was just starting to find him somewhat charming.

"What? Don't leave!" I heard his panicked voice call after me. My fingers had just wrapped themselves around the door knob when I felt a taught arm curl around my waist. I was then hoisted up and carried away, my body resting on the shoulder of this stranger.

"Put me down! Don't touch me!" I screamed, my fists beating on his back. I kicked my legs as well, but to no avail was I freed from his hold. He plopped me back onto his couch, holding my wrists together as he crouched down, meeting my eyes with his own.

"Be a good girl and stay put," he commanded me. His face was directly in front of mine. Too close. I could feel the heat from his breath.

"If you don't let go of me, you're going to regret this," I warned him. Inside me, I could feel what little power I had mustered in the last few hours. It wasn't much, but perhaps I could stun him enough to make it out the door and find sanctuary in the presence of the general public. Anything would do to escape this situation.

"Ohh, no you don't. Don't start your fireworks yet! You haven't even let me cook pancakes for you!" he replied desperately.

"I don't even know who you are!" I shot back, my wrists writhing in his strong grip. He didn't even look like he was struggling to hold me. He seemed distracted, his mind far off somewhere else, but then he managed to refocus.

He cleared his throat. "Darling, my name is Wade Wilson. Some call me Deadpool! But you can call me whatever you wish, baby," he answered me with a wink.

My eyes narrowed at his words. "Wade, let me go. Now," I commanded once more. He sighed and from what I could tell, rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Come on!" he then exclaimed. "I mean, I took you in, gave you a warm bed to sleep in. It's the least you could do…uh, sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh, now you want to know!"

"I do!"

"Like I believe that you actually care what my name is, you pervert."

"I've wanted to know your name since the moment I saw you, sugar."

A silence followed. The seriousness in how he said his last statement took me by surprise. Gone was the arrogance, replaced now with a calm demeanor, one that I struggled to distrust. Wade then let go of me and rose up. My eyes followed curiously as he paced about the room, a little bit cautious as to what he was going to do next.

"But I get it," he started softly. Wade stood near me, looking down with slumped shoulders. "Why kiss me? I'm a freak, right? A weirdo who wears a mask and offers a pretty girl beer at nine in the morning…" he said, his voice somber. I frowned at his shifting mood, unsure of how to react.

Then, he shocked me further. From his belt, he pulled out a firearm and pointed the end directly at his temple. My eyes widened at the sight, my pulse starting to pick up pace. Yep, he was insane. I decided then and there. This man, this Deadpool, was not simply a man who helped me out last night. No, he was something else, something deadly, fragile maybe. From that point on, I knew that I had to be careful about what I said, careful not to break the glass of who he was.

I slowly rose up from the couch. I felt his eyes on me as I moved closer to him. When my own met his, I could see the sadness, or better yet, I _felt_ it. Gently, I reached up and put one hand on his weapon, the other I used to grip his free hand at his side. His body tensed at the contact, and I waited for him to relax a bit before I said anything more.

"Wade…" I whispered. I felt his warm breath hit my face as I stared up at him.

"Wade…" He shivered at my voice.

"What?"

"Relax."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"You don't know that."

"I know I don't."

"Then why are you trying to get me to relax?"

"Because I don't want you to hurt yourself."

He didn't say anything. He wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Wade…" I squeezed his hand. He returned to me.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Alexandra, Wade."

"Mm, that's pretty."

"Thanks. Wade?"

"Mm?"

"Put the gun down."

"Kiss me."

"Wade…"

"Kiss me and I'll put the gun down."

I felt so torn. This wasn't fair. Not one bit. I tried to move the hand that had the gun in it, but he wouldn't budge. His eyes bored into my own, and I felt trapped.

"Just put the gun down, Wade."

I felt him sigh in frustration as he pressed the gun's end to his head.

"Put the gun down, Wade," I pleaded.

"You don't want to kiss me. It's fine."

"Wade, just put down the damn gun."

"I'm just a freak…"

"Wade…"

"Sorry, I'm just going to-"

Before he could say another word, I had somehow gathered all the will power in my being and pressed my lips against his mask. I felt the shock of the kiss radiate through his body as he flinched. I was shocked, too, that I was able to do it, able to move my mouth against the mouth of a person that I had just met under the last twenty-four hours. His lips parted and I heard the thump of his gun hitting the floor as he pulled me closer into him. Kissing him through a mask was weird, but I cannot deny that I felt something in me that weakened as I felt his lips move against my own. But it wasn't what I wanted. Every cell of my body fought to remain there as he pressed himself against me, wrapping his arms around my waist, forcing me against his hips and entangling his fingers into my hair. I could smell him, a mix of sweat and men's body spray, as the kiss deepened.

This was my opportunity, the one that I had been praying for. I summoned up what power I could. My skin tingled at the sensation, and I could feel my body getting hotter. Wade must've felt it as well, because he groaned and held me closer to his frame. I blushed because I could begin to feel the effect I had on him, the effect of my waist pressed against his. My energy was building, my strength rising.

But then Wade ceased his movements and pulled his face away. A small fear burned in my heart for I was afraid that my one chance to distract him had failed, and that my escape would be pushed back to a later time. However, I found out that all was not lost. Without a word, he took me by the hand and roughly dragged me to the recliner that he was sitting in earlier. He then fell back onto it, pulling me on to him and grabbing my waist. Before I could even try to resist his advances, Wade had silenced me, forcing his lips on to mine once more. Yet, this time it was different. I felt him, the warm flesh of his lips. His mask was pulled up, and I could taste him. And for a moment, I have no idea why, I kissed him back. In that short moment, I let go, and for whatever reason, I fully kissed a complete stranger. And Wade noticed. His breathing hitched and he groaned, pulling my hips down on to his body. My heartbeat was racing as his hips grinded against me. What the hell was happening? I was beginning to breathe heavier. I allowed my hands to wander. But then his hands slid down to grip my ass, and that is when my senses suddenly returned to me.

Annoyed, I immediately made my move. My skin started to glow a golden color and my body instantly felt lighter. Wade sensed it, too, for he then ceased kissing me, his eyes widening at the sight.

"I'm sorry…again," I told him as his limbs weakened. I could tell that he was trying to say something, but he could not. His eyes then closed and his head fell back against the headrest of the recliner. He didn't move after that. I sighed as I climbed off of his lap, relieved to be free from whatever just occurred between us.

However, something didn't feel right. Usually I felt fully alive after I took someone's energy from them, however, I was already beginning to feel as empty as before. I didn't take that much from him, did I?

My eyes scanned the limp body next to me.

"Oh, no…" I breathed. I put my fingers against his neck. Gasping, I took a step away from the chair in horror.

"I killed him."


	4. Hello, Death

**Hello, Death**

"What the hell?"

I felt groggy, like I had been sleeping for months. My legs were heavy and it took a lot of focus for me to realize where I was. Once I did though, things were a little less freaky.

"Fuck, I died?"

I knew the place was familiar! Or better yet, lack of "place," because I was floating above the existence of the living. I was in some oblivion. No other place was as monotone as this spot was. It was gray everywhere, as if I was in the middle of some fog or something. I was in between existences all together. I was with Death.

"Came to visit me again, my darling?" a chilling voice asked from above.

And there she was. Dark, enveloped in shadows, my dear, sweet Death descended down from her all-seeing throne to greet me once more. This was the usual way we reunited with one another. I'd get fucked up, she'd come down and say "hello," and then I'd wake up alive again and just restart the whole process over, and over, and over again. It's a fabulous life I live, let me tell you…

"Hey, dear," I groaned as I stood up from the gray floor. I was already adjusting to the space around me, not that it mattered considering that I would be alive in the next few minutes. However, something felt different, not quite right, but I couldn't put my trigger finger on it. Then, it hit me.

"Why the long face, gorgeous?" I asked Death. She seemed gloomy, her mind not on me but on something else. She's typically glad to see me and makes the most of what short time I am able to spend with her before my healing factor kicks in. The entity before me was not happy at all.

"You've met _her_, I see…" she said, pouting and looking at the scene below us. My eyes followed her gaze on earth, and I saw my lifeless corpse laying in my living room, with Alexandra attempting to shake me awake. I frowned.

"Yeah! She killed me with that magic trick of hers!" I replied angrily. Things were panning out pretty great before I suppose she went all glow stick style and killed me! I mean, part of me feels a little guilty that I tricked her into kissing me, but on the other hand it's not like she didn't kiss me back. I would go as far as to say that she was enjoying herself. Like, who wouldn't, right? And the way she was. She was genuinely concerned about me. That was fuckin' weird. It was as if she actually cared.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" a soft voice whispered next to me, tearing my mind away from my thoughts. I looked at Death who was waiting for me to answer her.

Shrugging, I said, "I mean, yeah, I am. I'm kind of confused, that's all…"

Death nodded to my words, as if she knew something I didn't. That really bothered me.

"What is it?" I asked her, but she only shook her head. "You don't think that I'm going to forget about you, do you, Death?"

"She directly interferes with my existence, Wade," she replied solemnly. I shook my head.

"I don't get it," was all I could say.

"You will soon, Wade. All will be made clear soon."

I glared down at the earth. Alexandra I guess gave up on me and had risen to her feet. I watched as she left the living room and found her hoodie and shoes. With one sad look back at my body on the recliner, Alexandra left my apartment with her hood up.

"That chick just leaves me! What the hell?"

"Wade, there is more to her than you understand for now. I urge you to be careful, my love."

And I felt it. I felt my body becoming lighter, as if I was weightless and floating off somewhere. It was time. I was coming back to life.

"Death?"

"Yes, Wade?"

But I couldn't ask her what I wanted to know. I had blinked, and I was suddenly back in my apartment. I felt more alone than ever.


	5. A Walk In The Park

**A Walk In The Park**

_Woo hoo! Chapter five!_

_Wow, people actually like us. We have some views._

What do you mean "Wow?" Of course people like us! They love us! I mean, pfft, it's a FAN fiction! That means a ton of nerds find us interesting enough to join a website and read about how awesome we are.

_I suppose it's something. But Wolverine has fan fictions written about him, too. He also has two blockbuster films out now and-_

FUCK HIM! Who cares? We got our own film comin' out soon enough! And we're waaay more entertaining than that pillow pet. I mean, what's cooler than a bunch of guns and shit?

_Oh, I don't know…maybe some metal claws that can slice through any matter on the planet? Hugh Jackman as an actor…_

Nah. We're way cooler. Now shut the hell up. Chapter Five is starting, and I want to see if I'm gonna get some more bump-and-grind action with that tan chick…

* * *

Looking up at my dusty, possibly molding ceiling, I contemplated killing myself. Again. As I laid there on my recliner, I wondered if it was worth it, you know, to go back and continue my conversation with Death. Though I enjoyed her company, hell, I loved her, I felt unsatisfied and always wanting more once I reawakened from the other side. I was stuck here amongst the living, in a realm where Death couldn't venture in to join me. This really pissed me off the first few times I came back to life after I fell in love with her, but after dying so many times, the process of losing her lately has become more like a dull pain, kind of like a bruise. It's there, but it only hurts when you bump it.

_We haven't had a bruise in years, with the whole healing factor thing and all…_

I've died more times than I can remember. Usually, I miss Death after waking up, but lately, when I'm out and very much not dead, I don't think of her often. I seldom think of her at all. I do feel alone though. Pretty fucking alone.

_Oh, come on. We just had a hottie making out with us!_

"Because she thought I was going to die and not wake up…"

_Yeah, but she felt bad about it afterwards._

"But she ran away…"

_She only left because she thinks she killed us._

_But if she knows that we aren't dead…_

I brightened up. "Then she'll come back! Genius!"

_She MIGHT come back. Let's not get carried away here._

My strength was back and I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. "Peace out, bitches!" I knew that I needed to catch up with my lady friend soon if I had any chance of tracking her.

As I stood up from the recliner, my enthusiasm was interrupted by a loud knocking sound. It was coming from the front door of my apartment. I rolled my eyes and waited for it to go away, but the knocking only persisted. Who the hell could it be right now? No one ever visited me, unless it was Domino, and she only came if I accepted a new contract she gave me a heads up on. I wandered over to answer the door, ready to shoot out the brains of the douche on the other side, when I noticed my reflection as I passed by an old broken mirror that hung on my wall. Now, I'm not some vain prick who looks at himself all day long. I mean, have you seen my face lately? 'Tis a little fucked up. My mask was still pulled up slightly from when I was with Alexandra, and I noticed something different about my lips. The usual scarring and mutilated skin was still there on my chin, but around my mouth, the skin was smoother, less irritated. I would even say it looked, well, healthy looking.

"What the…" I murmured as I pulled gently at the skin on my face.

_How did this happen? We haven't tried any new face moisturizer…_

I reached up to the healthy flesh, running my gloved fingertip over its surface. It was real. My lips were soft like before. They were like they were before I was messed up. They were healed. It was really happening! And I knew that it was because of that chick. It had to be. The girl did something. She must have. Nothing like this has ever happened before she came along.

_We gotta go find her! _

_The girl with the magical lips…_

The knocking was still sounding from the front of my home. Annoyed, I ripped open the door and grabbed the collar of whoever it was that was bothering me.

"Excuse me, kid. I'm trying to have a moment here!" I said to a pimply teenager as I pressed the tip of my gun into his forehead. He was about to scream, but I managed to let go of his shirt and fill his mouth with the tip of another gun of mine before he could squeak out a single sound.

"Aaaahhh!" I shouted an inch away from his face. "Don't you make a sound, brat, or I'll paint the walls here my favorite color."

My eyes left his as I noticed a pile of thin, wide boxes sitting on the ground next to him. The smell of cheap Italian food then entered my nostrils.

_Oh, yeah, we ordered some pizza earlier! About damn time he got here._

"Oh! You're the pizza guy!" I exclaimed. The panicked guy just nodded his head vigorously, not daring to utter a word with my weapon still in his mouth.

I lowered my guns and popped open the first box. The teen continued to tremble, still freaking out in the hallway and I swear he was about to piss his pants. I took three slices and slid the boxes into my apartment with my foot.

"Look, kid. I ain't payin' ya', but you do get to keep your life. Now, go get some Proactiv and get out of my way. I have a little lady to find."

By mid-afternoon, I had scoured about every nook and cranny of the city. The sky was still cloudy with bits of golden rays peeking through some of the gray clouds as I scanned the sidewalks, alleys, and streets for the beautiful female that I had the pleasure of meeting some hours ago. Unfortunately, I hadn't seen her yet, and I didn't know where to look next now that I searched the entire city. Well, okay, half the city.

_More like a fifth._

"Hey! She couldn't have gotten far with just legs." My own legs carried me across to another rooftop. This search was turning up nothing, and my pizza back home surely was cold by now.

_Maybe she grabbed a cab. Or maybe she owns a car…_

_Doubt it. She didn't have any cash or keys on her. Her pockets were empty._

"And I was quite thorough in my search…" I recounted, picturing her slight frame as she slept on top of my bed when I first brought her to my home. I wondered what she looked like now, with her hair fully dried and out in the sunshine.

"Let's see…" I began as I sat on the edge of the building, my legs dangling over the scene below. I was near the local park, a gem of the community. People and their dogs pranced about on the bright green grass as stupid kids laughed and screamed on the nearby playground. Farther off was a pond with a brick bridge that old people liked to stand on so that they could watch toy boats and groups of ducks wade on the pond's watery surface. Trees decorated the whole park grounds, three of which I hid dead bodies by. I sighed.

"There's no way I can find her now," I muttered.

_We'll find her! She's a mutant, right?_

"Right?"

_So surely she'll attract some attention._

_Plus, this is our fan fiction, meaning that the fan's most likely want us to find love and-_

"Shh shh…wait, what's that over there?"

On the ground below, some yards into the park, I noticed a figure. The figure was slender, female, hooded, and clinging to a big oak tree. She was dressed in dark tights, tennis shoes, and a hoodie. I found my woman.

_She looks exhausted. What is she doing by the park?_

I groaned. "No, don't be weak! I don't like my women weak!"

_Maybe we should get a closer view._

I landed softly in the alley way below. From my vantage point, I could see Alexandra slowly making her way out from the shade of the oak trees, dragging herself from her position and nearer to a bright patch of grass bathed in sunlight. She stumbled a few times before she made it to the edge of the shadows where the light met the dark. I could feel my heart beating quickly in anticipation as I watched her move, somewhat captivated with curiosity as I watched her from afar.

Suddenly, something caught my attention. I saw a black truck pull off to the side of the street nearest Alexandra. Two big guys got out of the vehicle and stalked across the grass, cautious but intent on reaching her. Alexandra was unaware of their approach as she continued making her way to the bright area. I cringed.

_This doesn't look good._

_Agree._

Before I knew what I was doing, I had left the cool alley and was running across the street. One of the men had reached out and grabbed Alexandra, pulling her up to her feet by her hair as his hand covered her mouth to stifle a scream. She fought hard against him, her legs kicking in the air and her nails digging into the flesh of the man grabbing her. I watched as he pulled out a syringe from his pant pocket and stuck the long needle into Alexandra's neck. Her body slumped instantly, and one of the men lifted her up into his arms. They were totally unaware of me as they walked back towards the truck, and unfortunately for them, they didn't know what hit 'em next.

I had circled around and was walking silently behind them. I poked one of the goons on the shoulder, then side-stepped out of view, only to appear in front of them when they looked ahead again. "So, this is how a couple of dickheads like you manage to pick up babes, huh?" I questioned.

"Huh? Who the hell are you? Move it!" said A-hole #1.

"Don't matter who I is, cause you two are 'bout to be dead, ya' hear?" I hit the button on my teleportation device and reappeared behind them. Before they could react, I pulled out my weapon and shot 'em both in the back of the skull. Blood sprayed from their ugly faces before they fell forward on to the green grass. Before A-hole #2 could totally collapse his fat ass on Alexandra, I wrestled her off his shoulder and into the safety of my own arms.

_It's a good thing we accidently grabbed the weapon with the silencer on it or we would have caused a scene here._

"Pfft, who cares? I got the girl back!" I exclaimed. Damn, I'm awesome.

Alexandra was still asleep as I walked further into the park. It was a funny feeling knowing that to some people, we probably looked like a happy couple strolling about the park in the sunshine. They probably thought that she was tired and I did the gentlemanly thing and carried her so that she could rest. They probably thought that I was such a sweet, caring, and kind boyfriend.

_We're so dreamy._

_Or they think that it's a rather strange thing to see a masked man in a tight combat suit carrying an unconscious woman for some unknown reason in broad daylight…_

"Details, details…"

I settled us beneath a tree that stood a few feet from the pond's shore. The sun glistened on the water's calm surface, reflecting its bright light. My back rested against the tree's trunk as I allowed Alexandra to rest her back against my chest. We sat there sprawled on the grass as the waves brushed against the pond's shore.

"What's with me and watching girls sleep?" I sighed as my eyes studied her resting face. She looked angelic, innocent, and without a care in the world. And I have to admit, I was developing a soft spot for her. Clearly, some people were after her, or she wouldn't be on the move so much, or creeped on by some fuck faces in the park. Also, she was a mutant of some sort, someone who needed help from others, like me. Or at least until she was fully recovered from whatever the hell was wrong with her. So I sat there with her between my legs. My chin rested on the top of her head, and I couldn't help but notice her scent. Damn, even her smell got me going.

_What are we gonna do with her?_

_What's the plan?_

"I have no idea," I muttered.


	6. Mutual

(POV Shift)

Ugh, not again.

_Lame._

_The reader has a right to know what is going on in Alexandra's head. They have to put up with our mental nonsense after all…_

Whatever. Hats off to you all for keeping up with our shit. No, for real, gracias. I'd give you all some chimichangas if I could just resist poisoning each and every one of you. LOLZ.

* * *

**Mutual**

"Wake her up? Pfft, fat chance…"

The wall behind me shifted slightly as it breathed out a deep sigh. I then heard a sharp pop, followed by another hum of contentment. Alright, so it wasn't a wall. It was a body, I think. It was hard, but not in a painful, lifeless way. Maybe firm is a better word. Relaxed and steady breaths heaved the body behind me gently as I rested against it. I was also aware of the amount of heat coming off of the mass, a comforting warmth.

"…I've been here a full forty minutes. I'll give her ten more minutes, then I'm gonna wake her," a man's voice spoke near my ear. It sounded familiar, though I couldn't quite place it. The person sighed again, this time with a hint of agitation. He felt fidgety.

"Nah, now's good. She don't need no beauty sleep," he spoke again, to whom I have no clue. The voice was the only one talking. Off in the distance I thought I heard something else though. It was a low squawking sound. Ducks? That's odd. My guesses were then interrupted by the pressure of a pair of hands gently shaking my shoulders. "Wakey wakey, sunshine!" a soft voice whispered to me, tickling my ear.

My body obeyed without permission, my eyelids opening and revealing a serene scene before me. Calm waves made up the surface of a large pond, the waters beating a muddied shore that met a thick lawn of bright green grass. Sure enough, I noticed a few ducks floating on the pond in their little families a few feet away. I saw my legs stretched out on the thick grass with another pair of long, muscular legs surrounding them. The other pair of legs were clad in some tight, red and black material. I recognized it from my past, but I couldn't remember where.

"…I think she is. Hey, angel face, you alive in there?" the voice addressed me. I was then jostled again.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my tired eyes. My body felt sluggish, as if I had been in some deep sleep for a long time. I also noticed soreness in my neck when I tried to move my head. I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to fully awaken, and when I opened them again, things were more real and less like a dream. With the world clearer, realization then dawned upon me.

"Wade?" I murmured as I slowly shifted to turn and face whoever was speaking behind me. I knew that I had recognized that voice from somewhere. And there, sitting and leaning against a large tree directly behind me was Wade Wilson, the masked lunatic who had chased me down a dark alley in the rain a few days ago. The same one who took me to his place for the night and effectively made me kiss him in his recliner chair the next morning. The one who I had killed during said moment of unexpected physical contact. He sat there, relaxed and with a goofy expression that I could see even with that strange mask covering his face.

"The one and only, gorgeous," Wade replied coolly with a wink. He then cocked his head to the side as he continued to stare at me. I couldn't find the right words. I couldn't address a man that I was so sure I had accidently killed some hours before. He looked the same. He seemed alright, but I couldn't believe.

"H-how?" I managed to sputter out of my shocked self as I slowly scooted away from him. I didn't realize at first at how close I was, that I had been sitting in between his legs this whole time. How long was I unconscious? An hour? God, I hope not too long. Wade frowned as I moved away, his attitude changing.

"Hey, don't be that way! Are you still sick or something?" he asked, extending his hand out to touch my forehead. Quickly, I moved out of range, my guard up. Wade awkwardly took back his hand, and I could have sworn he looked almost hurt by my reaction. I ignored him and pressed on.

"How are you alive? There's no way that you should be alive right now," I asked anxiously.

"Oh, sorry," he said while raising his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry I didn't keel over and stay dead like your other victims. Do you often murder men after you lead them on?"

"Oh, sorry," I mocked right back. "Sorry I didn't allow you to keep feeling up my ass like your other victims. Do you often sexually harass women after you take their unconscious bodies to your home?"

"Harassed? Sweet cheeks, you ain't foolin' me," he responded smugly.

"What are you talking about?"

The masked man rested his hands behind his head and looked into my eyes. "Let's just say that I wasn't the _only_ one getting a little excited back there…" he hinted.

A short pause followed my response. Even looking at him now, arrogant and all, my eyes wandered to his sculpted arms, chest and abs. How does one have that much time to work out? And why does he have to wear such a tight suit?

A heard a low whistle. My eyes snapped back to his face, my cheeks reddening for being caught. Wade chuckled, which only made my embarrassment deepen.

"Hey, it's okay, babe! I check you out all the time!" he said happily. "I'm just happy the feeling is mutual. We can continue what we were doing back at my place if you want. And I'll try my best not to touch your ass. I mean, it is a great ass. It feels so firm and-"

"Wade…"

"-I mean, it fits my hands perfectly when I-"

"Wade…"

"Especially when you grinded hard on my-"

"Wade!" I yelled.

Wade stopped talking and looked at me curiously. My face felt hot, and I knew that any more of this conversation would end me.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm being rude," I interjected. My head was beginning to hurt, and I did not want him to finish whatever was at the end of that last sentence. "I'm just really confused and lost, and my neck hurts, and I don't know where I am, and things in my life are a little chaotic right now, and on top of that, some guy in a mask who is supposed to be dead is sitting across from me…" I rambled on. As I did, Wade just nodded slowly at what I was saying, probably wondering where all this was coming from and not listening to any of it. "So," I sighed, "I would love it if you could answer at least one of my questions. Please. Particularly, the question about how you're alive right now."

Wade blinked and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Uhh, it's kind of a complicated story…" he stated.

"Yeah, well, I bet, considering that you aren't dead..." I responded dryly.

He took in sharp breath as if preparing to say something that he preferred not to. I leaned in. "Here's the thing, babe, I'm not like the other schmucks around this place," Wade began. With his thumb, he gestured to himself. "I'm a bit messed up on, like, a bajillion levels. I have a ton of badass abilities and stuff because, well, I'm a mutate, meaning that some people came in and fucked around with my body and long story short, I have this healing factor in me that prevents me from dying." When he was finished talking, Wade crossed his arms across his chest and looked off somewhere past me. I frowned.

"Oh," was all I was able to say back to an explanation like that. It was one that I wasn't entirely expecting, but it made the most sense. He was a mutant. Sort of. And he had a healing factor, whatever that meant.

Though Wade, or Deadpool, left out the details, a part of me was relieved. I was relieved that I found someone who was almost like me in that people tampered with our lives, that the fingerprints of their actions still lingered on today. This didn't mean that I trusted him. There was a lot more that I needed to know about him before I could fully do that. I was still seeing if he was even of sound mind. And he's kind of a pervert. I kept catching him staring at my breasts, though I don't know why. I was still wearing that cotton hoodie. Anyway, there is always comfort brought on when one is with his or her own kind. I'm not a "mutate," but I am a mutant, and my story isn't the average kind either. No, I am certainly not that.

Wade stretched his arms above his head with a loud groan. I couldn't help yawning. The sun was still hanging high in the sky, telling me that nightfall was a few hours away.

As if reading my mind, Deadpool spoke again. "So, Lexi," he started, "Baby, I know that you don't really know me and I don't really know you. We can get intimate later, but right now you clearly need some help. I'm not one for charity cases, but I can't just sit back and watch a chick like you fumble around the park, especially if she's a mutant and people are after her…" I watched him intently for Wade seemed hesitant in his delivery. He didn't look at me while he spoke, instead gazing off into the distance again. He was antsy, fidgeting with grass in his fingers.

"What are you saying?" I asked, confused. Wade then stood up from the ground, still avoiding eye contact with me as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Then, his eyes brightened.

"Stay with me!" he shouted as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at me. He was suddenly energized and confident, all hints of previous awkwardness gone and dead. I smiled lightly at his animated personality. It came out of nowhere, this burst of energy, and I found it refreshing. Or mildly frightening. Either or.

"I'm…not so sure I can do that," I responded sheepishly while looking up at him. Wade offered me his hand, and I politely took it so that he could pull me up. I was still dizzy when I was on my feet, and I had to hold on to Wade's hand in order to steady myself.

"Why not?" he blurted. "You could totally live with me! I mean, I have space at my place. Sort of. And, I have money and an income to support you for awhile!"

I smiled up at him, genuinely pleased to hear his offer. His smile faded. And did he gasp? Weirdo. "Doing what?" I asked curiously. With an outfit like that, God knows what he did for a living.

Deadpool huffed. "What? You doubt me? I'll have you know that I'm one of the best mercenaries on the planet!" he stated proudly.

My amusement was gone. _No. Not that,_ I thought, my heart sinking. Of course he was a mercenary. That would explain the ridiculous amount of weaponry on his person. Mercenaries, the one people group that I could never, ever trust. I've had to deal with them my whole existence. The cruel jokes, the empty hearts and overall lack of human decency. They've always been on my bad side, and the one ally that I am able to make in this whole city turns out to be a mercenary, and supposedly the "best on the planet." Glorious.

Wade was still babbling on about his accomplishments when I chose to surprise him, suddenly striking him in the side of the head with a kick from my shoe. His body launched and landed a few yards away, landing hard on the park lawn. Seeing how far he travelled, I was pleased to that my strength thankfully had returned. I heard him groan and mutter profanities before he was able to stand up and face me.

"What the hell? What was that for?" he cried angrily while his hand rubbed the side of his face. I glared in his direction.

"Don't act all innocent with me! They sent you, didn't they?" I shouted back, my energy rising. My body felt better than ever, an extended time in the sun clearly paying off. I knew that I could fight him now.

But he seemed confused. "Look, babe, I don't know what you're talking about. Just settle down!" he responded as he slowly walked back towards me.

_Liar_, I thought bitterly.

"Is it that time of the month or something? The 'red flood?' Damn, you kick hard!"

"If you don't leave me alone, I will make you regret it," I shouted to him, choosing to ignore his crude question.

I continued my assault and ran right at him. Wade was shocked when I took my first swipe at his face, dodging my attack nervously.

"Babe!" he cried, taking another step away from me as I tried to knee him in the groin. "Woah, not there…I don't know what you're talking about! No one has hired me!"

I ignored his words and kept fighting. Wade was going easy on me, I could tell. He didn't pull out any of the many weapons that I knew he carried on his person, choosing instead to simply block my blows with his arms or dodge them altogether. He wasn't even fighting me back. I knew that I wasn't the best hand-to-hand combat fighter. All that I knew was taught to me in case I would ever need to fight off the average street thug, but against a mercenary, I didn't stand a chance. I knew this. So, I went with Plan B.

Wade grasped my hand, catching it in mid-swing and held me still. I tried to resist him, but his hand didn't loosen.

"Stop it!" he commanded. "I'm tellin' you, I'm not gonna hurt you, or turn you in, or whatever the hell you're trying to beat me up over!" Wade said as he held on to me.

My skin glowed, a silhouette of light tickling at my flesh as I began to steal his energy from every cell of his body.

"No. Not this again. I hate this feeling…" Wade gasped. He tried to let go of my hand, but I held him there with my other one. I smirked as he slowly fell to one knee.

"Your power…What is it?" he asked as he continued to sink to the ground.

"I am able to absorb the energy of all living things, their life forces. I can give life also, but you won't get to see that."

"Oh, okay. And why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm tired of people trying to use me. That's why. I've put up with it for too long, and I'm free now. I'm finally free to try and make something of my life, and no one is going to deny me of that."

When I was satisfied that Wade wouldn't be able to stand, I ceased draining him. My eyes studied his lying form, a piece of me feeling bad that I had done what I did. He claimed to have not known what I was talking about. Whether he was telling the truth or not, it meant little. As a mercenary, he would hear of my escape soon enough and the great reward my capture could grant him would sway him to find me. I was not one to take a chance on believing the words of a mercenary. Not today.

I was starting to turn away from his crippled form when I noticed that empty feeling again. I was on the brick bridge when I realized that something was wrong. I had felt it before when I was in Wade's apartment, the feeling that I the life that I had salvaged suddenly was gone, vanished. My power didn't work properly on him. The energy never became my own.

"Okay, look-," said a frustrated Wade as he suddenly manifested himself before me. I shrieked and jumped back.

"How are you alive?" I asked incredulously. "And how did you just appear out of nowhere?"

"Sugar, I already told you. Healing factor, duh. And I have a teleportation device. Anywho-"

"Leave me alone!" I snapped back as I stalked away from him, but I didn't get far. Wade appeared out of thin air before me again. I screamed.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" he said angrily. "And what's with the screaming?"

"Leave me alone, Wade," I breathed. I turned on my heels and began running across the park. I ran as hard as I could, my legs carrying me close to the road. I thought for a moment that he would leave me be, that he would give up on trying to trick me and find someone else to bother. I believed it until he manifested before me once more, this time causing me to accidently run right into him. He caught me in his strong arms before I totally collapsed on to the ground.

I glared into his eyes as he held me, defiant. "Wade, please…Leave me alone! I'm not some easy person you can just 'save', alright?" I pleaded.

He rolled his eyes. "At this rate, you're right. You're being a real pain in my ass. However, I'm going to try and be optimistic here. You need my help, sugar, whether you fully know that or not. I can provide food, shelter, protection, and pleasure. You have access to all four of those things if you stick with me. One of those things though, I'll share with you no matter what."

I glared at him, disgusted at the last part of his declaration. Maybe he was telling the truth, that he wanted to help me. Surely he possessed the strength to simply pluck me up and drag me somewhere else without having to necessarily trick me, right? And now that I think of it, where did those guys that grabbed me earlier go? Did Wade take care of them?

I frowned. I just didn't know what to do. "Tell me this, mercenary…" I began.

"Hm?"

"Why do you want me to stay with you so bad?"

"God, do you even listen? Helloo, I've been telling you this whole time! I'm not going to let a beautiful woman such as you wander around homeless! Is that not enough?"

"No, it isn't!" I said. He groaned.

"What the hell do you want me to say, huh?"

"The truth!"

Deadpool looked contemplative. Then, he looked completely zoned out. "…But if I tell her, then I have to _show_ her, and no one wants to see that…" he mumbled quietly.

_Great, the crazy, sword-slinger is back,_ I thought. By now I could recognize when he was talking to me or himself. I also noted the glazed over expression that was readable behind the mask, the way he seemed to focus somewhere else in general area. I sighed and closed my eyes shut, praying that somehow, someway, this all was just one terrible dream. When I opened them again, I decided enough was enough.

"Look, I don't know what your game is, Wade," I said quietly. Wade snapped out of his minor bit of psychosis and looked down at my face.

"I'm not playin' any games with ya', babe," he responded seriously.

"Right," I replied.

Wade let me go and rubbed his face in frustration. He paced about on the bridge, talking to himself. The only thing I could do was watch as he continued to walk up and down the brick, every once and awhile stealing a glimpse at me. This man was so odd, so random, and so unpredictable. I wasn't sure if he was still acting by now. Part of me truly wanted to believe that he was being kind to me, that he wasn't going to sell me off the moment I would agree to stay with him.

"Okay, I'm going to show you something, and you have to promise me that you won't scream again and make a scene, alright?" Wade asked me. His voice was full of dread, almost pained. I knew that he was done being coy, that something was bothering him. Perhaps this was the inner turmoil of this very strange man. I had no idea what he was about to show me, but I mentally prepared myself.

"I promise," I said with a nod. Wade still looked very hesitant. He surprised me by grabbing my hand and hitting a button on his belt. I blinked once and I was standing below a shady oak tree in a secluded part of the park. The bridge was now several yards away.

"Promise?" Wade asked me once more. I nodded slowly as he reached up to lift his mask up.

It wasn't what I expected to see. But as my eyes saw the lower half of his face, Wade squeezed my hand tightly. It hurt, but I squeezed back. I held on to him because I saw for the second time that day a side of Wade Wilson that I later learned very few have ever seen. Wade was scared. So I held on.


	7. Closer

**Closer**

Two weeks have gone by since our first date in the park. She calls it nothing, but I call it a date since we got to know each other a bit more. I mean, the sun was fucking shining, the birds were fucking singing, a light breeze tousled her locks of pretty hair as she rested herself against me. Ah, it was perfect. All was right in the world.

_Our first cuddle session..._

_In which she had no idea what was going on considering that she was unconscious, but we'll take it._

After Alexandra went all ballistic on me, attacking me because she got all paranoid for no damn reason, things got a hella lot smoother. She fell victim as all women do to my alluring personality, and kindly agreed to take me up on my offer. Sure, she stopped twice on our way back to my apartment, contemplating her decisions and shit like a typical woman. However, after I weighed for her the pros and cons of the deal, Alexandra finally was able to call my home her home. And ever since, things have been great!

"Wade?" her voice called out this morning from the living room. I had offered her my bed to sleep in, but Alexandra opted for the couch instead. And no, readers, I was going to be a gentleman and let her sleep in my bed by herself. I bet some of you douches thought I meant with me in it, am I right? Dicks.

_We have some class afterall._

_Some? We're James Bond level classy!_

_Mm, calling bullshit on that one._

She's pretty low maintenance to tell you the truth. The only thing she bitched about was the cleanliness, or in her words, "Lack there of," of my apartment. I mean, what's a little trash here and there? A few bottles of beer, some old pizza. Crates upon crates of explosives, guns, and ammunition. What can I say? I'm a man, I have guy stuff lying around. I have a dog who probably fucks up my place daily when I'm out fulfilling contracts. However, after she begged to me for twenty minutes to clean up at least the bathroom, I said that I'd spruce the place up a bit. I mean, I'll choose my battles. In all dating relationships, we all have to if we expect to be happy, right?

_Perhaps we shouldn't call the relationship we have with Alexandra a "dating" relationship. We haven't exactly made her our girlfriend._

_Yet. She hasn't completely fallen for us YET._

_So hopeful..._

"Wade?" my goddess of light called again, this time her voice sounding closer. I also heard her soft footfalls make their way to kitchen door, and I couldn't help but smile at what would be the prettiest sight of my day.

"Did you hear me, Wade?" Alexandra asked, her standing form hovering in the doorway. I suppressed a sigh. She was beautiful. Her tan flesh was bathed in the morning sunlight, giving her that heavenly glow that she parades around in each morning when she wakes up. She was clad in one of my t-shirts that hung loosely on her body and covered her down to her thighs. I knew that she was probably wearing a pair of shorts underneath, but I always liked to imagine her without them. Her hair was still tousled from sleep as she ran her fingers through her thick dark locks. As she waited for me to say something, Alexandra began doing that thing that I secretly enjoyed. That thing she does when she's nervous. Without thinking, she'll start nibbling on her finger while staring at me, her eyes boring into mine or somewhere else in the room. I could hardly contain myself as I watched her. Damn.

Her full lips then parted and turned into a frown. Alexandra walked towards me, her mouth moving, probably trying to tell me something important.

"...Wade...the pancakes..." I thought I heard her say. I was still caught on her biting her finger.

Mm, what did she say?

_Mm, what you say? Mm, that you only meant well?_

_Well, of course you did. Mmm, what you say?_

_Mm, that it's all for the best?_

_Because it is._

_Uh, who sings that song again?_

"Imogen Heap."

Alexandra's face looked confused. She's so cute when she's confused. "What? Wade, you're burning the pancakes. Do you hear me?" Alexandra spoke, her eyes concerned and glancing down at the frying pan in my hand. Then, her hand lightly pat my arm, bringing me back to her.

"Pancakes? Oh shit!" With my spatula I scraped the blackened pancake off of my pan, successfully tossing it out the kitchen window and into the alley below. A moment later, I heard a faint cry. I think I hit a cat.

Turning back to Alexandra, I shrugged my shoulders. "Whoops! Oh, well. I can always make more," I told her.

I reached for the bowl beside me and began pouring in more batter into the pan. I began humming.

Alexandra sighed and looked about the kitchen in disbelief. I had been making pancakes since a little after sunrise. I had my nightmares again. I probably had about a hundred or so pancakes already made, but I like 'em fresh, so I keep making them until I'm hungry. I flipped another pancake on one of the many piles, building more upon my buttery tower of deliciousness.

"Wade, I checked your computer and I got an email back from the coffee shop. They hired me!" Alexandra stated happily.

I rolled my eyes. "Yo, babe, what did I say? You don't need to get job," I told her. Her smile faded a bit after I said that, and a small pang of guilt hit me.

_Way to go, buzzkill._

"I know you said that," she began quietly. Damn, I'm an asshole now. "It's just that I feel bad for just taking up space here and not contributing. I want to earn my stay."

I sighed and turned the stove off. I gave Alexandra my full attention, which isn't that hard for me to do, to be honest.

"What's the place called again?" I humored her. Alexandra brightened up a bit.

"The Roast," she answered me. And then that damn finger went into her mouth. What I would do to that pretty little mouth of hers...

_Focus. She's talking._

"...down on the corner. I think about two blocks from here. You should go check it out. I like it a lot."

"Ugh, Hipsterville? Where all the geeks wearing scarves go with their Macs to read poetry and shit? That's where you want to work?" I asked her, my loathing pretty fucking obvious. The Roast was a small local shop that catered to all the flower pickers around here. Don't get me wrong, I like getting my coffee there every once and awhile, but I'd be lying through my teeth if I said that I didn't fantasize mixing a little C4 into their Open Mic Nights.

"Yes, Hipsterville," Alexandra shot back. I smirked. There's the sassy firecracker.

"Hey, if that's where you want to spend your days, go for it, baby," I replied.

She tilted her head up. "Fine. I will," my new roommate said confidently.

"Good."

"Great."

"Hey, nice shirt, by the way..." I commented, my eyes wandering to her boobs. They were nice. Not the biggest I've ever seen, but they were great to look at when I had the chance. I then looked at her reddening face, glad that I was victorious in making her blush. Alexandra rolled her eyes at me and sighed.

"So, it's okay that I work there?" she asked me, her tone serious.

_Why the hell is she asking for permission? We don't own her or anything._

_Alexandra working out in the open may compromise our ability to protect her 24/7._

_Yeah, but she's free to do whatever she wants, right?_

_True._

I groaned and conceded. "Yes, it's fine. Just don't take the stupidest route there or stay too late. When is your shift over?"

She beamed. "It starts at two and ends at seven! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome," I stated.

_There, all is right in the world. We saved the day._

_We're so great. Really, cheers to being kickass and pleasing the ladies._

What happened next though took me by surprise, which I might add, is pretty near impossible to do. Alexandra had turned to leave me so that she could get ready for the day. I was going to follow her out when all of the sudden Alexandra turned and flashed me that gorgeous smile of hers. Before I could ask her what she wanted, she reached over and held my face in her soft hands, stood on her toes, and delivered a gentle kiss to my cheek. I felt the pressure of her lips beneath my mask, sending shivers down my skin. My pulse quickened as she quickly turned and skipped out of the room, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

That moment brought me back to when we were under the protective shade of the oak tree when I had revealed to her half of my fucked up face two weeks ago. I'm not gonna lie. I was pretty nervous. I didn't know what she would do, what she would say. Part of me believed that she would do what other people did, which was usually make some disgusted face and turn their eyes away from me. Others, like Domino, wouldn't be that rude, but even after dating her, Domino could never fully look me in the face if my mask was removed. No, never. The only person who I ever felt fully comfortable around, fully exposed, was Death, but she was never here, not fully here anyway. So I guess I had no one on this planet that I did not sense some form of distaste for my appearance, this body that I could not change.

I was wrong though. As I reached under the fold of my mask with my shaking hand, I felt Alexandra's hand squeeze mine back. That felt nice. I felt okay. It was unexpected, and her hand was warm as her fingers intertwined with mine. She had anchored me which was pretty insane. It was the only thing that kept me pulling the fabric of my mask up centimeter by centimeter until my mouth was revealed.

Her lips parted to sound out a quiet "Oh." I braced myself for the painful words that typically followed after I showed a woman my face. They always followed the initial "Oh." I even tried to let go of her hand, but Alexandra only tightened her grip on me. As I closed my eyes and waited, nothing came. No words. No gasp. No screams. I was confused, but I didn't dare open my eyes. I didn't dare face the expression of the attractive woman beside me. I knew that she was still standing there with me under the shade of the oak tree. Her hand was still holding mine. I was so lost. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do until I felt a slight pressure against my cheek.

"Shh, Wade," I felt her breathe. I felt the pressure again.

"Wade...It's okay, Wade," her voice whispered softly.

No. I'm gone. Where am I?

"Wade?"

"N-No, I'm, I'm not Wade Wilson. I'm Deadpool..."

Her hand squeezed mine again.

"Shh...Wade?"

"I'm a part of the Weapon X program. I'm Deadpool..."

Her hand let go of mine. Yes, Alexandra was like the other people. I was right. She was going to walk away. By this point, I didn't care if she didn't stay with me. I was right. I was alone. I was right. I was still alone.

Warm hands snapped me out of my reverie, the smooth skin comforting the scarred flesh of my face as

Alexandra's hands held me. I dared not open my eyes.

"Wade Wilson, open your eyes," she demanded, her tone still gentle, but with a bit more presence in her voice.

_Fuck no._

"Wade..." she pressed, stroking my cheek with her thumb. That felt nice.

"What?" I managed to respond.

"Relax."

"I can't. I fucking can't."

"Yes, you can."

"You don't know that."

"I know I don't."

"Then why are you trying to get me to relax?" I breathed.

The same pressure from before was felt near my mouth. I gasped as I felt her lips on my face, my mutilated, damaged face. She had been kissing me. Damn it, she was kissing me! My eyes opened to take in the golden eyes of the beauty before me.

"Because I don't want you to hurt yourself."

That moment there changed things for me. I'm not sure why she cared so much about me. Hell, I'm great but not that amazing when you first meet me. I mean, I'm crazy. I kill people for a living. I don't wear underwear under my suit. I never wear underwear. Like, ever. But she anchored me in the park that day. She held on to me.

"What does one wear to a coffee shop? A ball gown? Christ, you're taking forever!" I shouted from the living room. I was watching CSI: Las Vegas. "Um, duh! Shovel to the skull. The mom did it. She was jealous that the daughter was getting more attention. Case closed. Man, these shows are predictable!" I switched to the shopping channel.

"I need to take clothes to the laundromat," I heard her mutter to herself from my room. My eyes left the television screen and peeked in the crack left by my bedroom door. From my seat I could see Alexandra's back, her bare flesh exposed as she fumbled with a bra in her hands. It was hard, but I managed to look away and attempt to focus on the T.V. again.

Fuck, I want her. Fuck, this isn't fair. We haven't kissed since that day in my apartment. We don't touch at all. Fuck, what if she friendzoned me? Damn it!

_Careful!_

_You're tearing into the couch cushion..._

_Better that than an erection. That would be worse!_

I stole a look into the gap again. She was buttoning a pair of denim shorts that she bought using my credit card the other day. The girl needed clothes so I let her shop around for some. I even gave her closet space. My combat suits are all that I wear, and I can fold 'em. I gave a girl my closet space out of the goodness of me heart. Fuck, I'm great boyfriend material!

When she finally had emerged, it was time for her shift. I escorted her all the way to her coffee shop, safe and sound, despite the fact that she was strongly against the idea. But, the chick couldn't argue that I knew more about perimeters of safety than she ever would, so she eased up on the whining about halfway on our walk together.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Alexandra asked me once we arrived at her stop. It was starting to rain. She groaned.

"What? Are you against rain, too?" I responded. She gave me an amused look.

"Yes! I hate everything!"

"Knew it! Well, babe, I got a contract to fulfill," I continued, wielding my shotgun in my hand. "Won't take long. I just have to find a guy and pop one of these suckers in his noggin and then I'll be back to pick you up."

She frowned and whispered, "Wade, no guns. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Pfft. They know who I am, doll. You won't get in trouble."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Let's just say it involved biscotti and a cinnamon chai latte..."

"That wasn't explanatory at all...So seven?"

"Seven. Sharp."

"Got it. Great," she sighed. Alexandra was turning into the coffee shop as the rain started to pour harder. I sighed as well, about to cross the street and enter the nearest alley.

"Be safe, okay?" I heard her voice call out to me. I smiled to myself.

"I will be, Lexi. Write a poem about me while I'm away..." It was time to kick ass.

* * *

I like it when I tell it. No on knows me like me!

_Obviously._

So, nerds, what do you all think? Leave a "review" or comment or whatever. I might read them if I'm bored or dying... Deadpool out.


	8. Time to Kick Ass

**Time to Kick Ass**

"One for the money…"

_Two for the show…_

_Three to get ready…_

"And four to-"

The blast suddenly exploded, sending me many yards back and skidding my body against the rough surface of the gravel. Gone was the metal warehouse door, as well as most of the warehouse itself. I had only planned to take out the door only, but hey, at least I didn't miss.

_You used C4. How could you miss?_

The sound of breaking glass echoed right after the great boom, sending sharp pieces all around the pier. The intense heat from the explosion burned at my eyes and I could feel my suit smoldering as it stuck to my skin. Maybe I used too much C4. Maybe I should've done the math this time. Oh, well.

I coughed loudly as I attempted to sit up. My chest and throat burned as I did so, the pain so great that I began to choke on my own saliva and spat out bloody bits of my throat lining onto the cracked concrete.

_For the last time, we should make a mental note that math is a must when it comes to C4._

_Nah, that'll just take all the fun out of it!_

"And you know what they say: The best jobs are the ones that you're excited to wake up in the morning to go to, or something like that…"

_Eh, nice try._

My healing factor had already kicked in by the time I started to stand up again. I stretched a bit to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. The most damage that I received was that inflicted towards my suit, but in the end it all didn't matter. I had several back at home.

In the distance, to my great surprise I heard the voices of some pretty pissed off guys. Not many voices, but enough to peak my curiosity and make me wonder how the hell any of them survived.

I popped my neck. "Well, let's go see where the lucky bastards are," I muttered at I entered the burning warehouse. Shit was still falling from the ceiling as the roof burned on. I saw plenty of damaged weapons of all shapes and sizes: Machine guns, AK 47s, RPGs, you name it, it was most likely there. Time was of the essence as I needed to work fast before the emergency services arrived. No fun when the ER medics are trying to save the guy you just tried to kill. I stepped over fallen beams and burning wreckage, drawing closer to the lucky survivors.

"What, ugh, what happened?" coughed a low voice just ahead of me. I concealed myself behind a pile of wooden crates near one of the warehouse's back exits. Peeking out, I saw eight men, all large and armed. Some were worse for wear, their clothes blackened from the smoke, others just looked peeved as they surveyed the wreckage of their once beloved weapons warehouse.

"Keep on your guard," said another thug. He pulled the 9mm from his belt, changing out the magazine as his eyes swept the area. "Whoever that asshole was is still here. I can smell 'im."

_Knew we should've showered today. We probably still smell like maple syrup!_

"Whatever. I smell heavenly."

"What was that?" asked a thug. The men all drew out their weapons and split up. Shit.

_Well there goes the element of surprise!_

"What are you talking about?" I asked aloud. One of the thugs was just about to look behind the crates where I was sitting, and without warning I stood up and kicked the guy right in the face with my boot. A tooth went flying out of his face on impact, leaving the man's bulky body as it fell hard to the ground. "I am the element of surprise! Doubt this douche was expecting that!"

"Who the hell is that guy?" cried another man.

"Who cares? Kill 'im!"

I raised my hand. "You boys probably don't want to do that. See I kind of can't di-"

Bullets went flying, some still managing to hit their target as I sprinted for cover. Even with the healing factor, my body very much recognizes pain. I winced as the holes in my thigh and chest started to close, the evidence of ever being injured vanishing before my eyes.

"Come out, asshole, we know you're over there!" a voice yelled. The band of douches snickered.

I didn't like being called an asshole so many times in one hour. My eyes glanced over what items I decided to bring along on the job, and I found that I was at a crossroad.

_Let's frag 'em!_

_No, let's cut them up into little pieces._

_We could do both! We should cut them up and light the remains on fire! Or, or, let's feed the bits to the sea! Are there sharks around?_

_Hm, we forgot to Google if sharks are in season…_

_Damn it. Well, maybe the seagulls will eat them._

_The explosion probably scared them off. Maybe we should-_

"Ah, frag 'em it is," I decided. I pulled the small pin from the grenade and tossed it over my shoulder. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you." I tossed two more. "You look like a bonfire…" Screams suddenly rose behind me at the first explosion, more following after the other two grenades went off. "…and you smell like one too!"

I rose from my hiding place, satisfied to see the bloodied corpses of some of the thugs smoking on the pavement. Kicking the bodies over, I examined them to make sure that they were really dead. "Nope. No breathing. Ah, I love my job," I sighed.

_What was the job again?_

_We were supposed to eliminate the possibility of another arms dealer starting his business in the city. Killing the dealer's thugs was Phase Two. Phase One was to destroy his supply, which we clearly already took care of._

"So it's job well done. Boy, I love it when a plan comes together!"

_We had no plan._

_Wait, how many goons were there?_

_We're missing one. There are only seven bodies here…_

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, but I'm hungry…"

_Just suck it up and kill the bastard! He can't be too far._

_And you need to hurry up. Alexandra's shift is ending soon._

"And I can't keep a lady waiting, can I?" I questioned as I reached back and unsheathed my two blades.

I began wandering the grounds in search of the remaining brute. "Oh, ugly bastard…where are you?" I called out into the smoke. I couldn't hear anyone or anything moving about at first, and I almost checked him off for dead until I heard the whizzing of a bullet as it passed my ear. Turning my face, I saw the owner of the gun firing at me from his vantage point behind a pile of damaged RPGs.

"Back off, freak!" he called out to me as he replaced his empty magazine.

"Hey, don't call me a freak, pal. I didn't make this personal. I just did it for the cash," I replied coldly.

The man cocked his weapon and pointed it right at me. A big grin then spread across his smug face. "You're never gonna stop us! We will rise again and then kick your ass, freak!"

The remaining thug began firing his gun at me once more. I deflected his bullets with my blades as I ran towards him, sending his ammunition into the crumbling walls of the warehouse. When I was close enough, I kicked the brute in the face, knocking him flat on his back.

"Looks like I stopped you, huh, asshole?" I stated as I approached him. The man began crawling away like a sissy. I almost felt bad for him.

"What are you? You should've been dead a long time ago!" he cried.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard that one before. Trust me, if I knew how to end it all, I wouldn't be here."

His expression changed from that of fear to sudden confidence. I guess adrenaline can do that to a person. He stood up and raised his hands, making fists in front of him and beckoning me to fight him. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on! Just accept the fact that you're gonna die!" I moaned.

The lug lunged at me, aiming his punch at my jaw. I easily dodged his slow movements, countering it with an uppercut with my own fist. I could feel his jaw shatter under my knuckles on impact, the crunching sensation reverberating through my hand. I heard a gasp followed by a whimper as the man stepped back, cupping the lower half of his face. Before he could say a word, I took a step forwards and shoved one of my swords straight through his chest, twisted the blade, and yanked it out. Blood poured from the hole in his body, creating a crimson pool at his feet. A final breath left his lips as his eyes stared into mine. With my finger, I poked the dead man's forehead, causing him to fall into his own blood on the warehouse floor.

"Ugh, finally."

_The bigger they are…_

Just as I was about to search his body, I heard the sounds of sirens and the loud voices of who I assumed to be law enforcement. Looking up I saw a few men in firefighter uniforms entering the warehouse, none of them spotting my squatting form yet. I sighed, knowing that I'd have to call this job short. Careful not to be spotted, I managed to sneak past the emergency vehicles out front and vanish into the shadows of the alley ways. I ran for a few blocks until I felt that I wasn't followed.

"Man, that could've been bad," I sighed as I leaned my back against a flower shop's brick building.

_Good thing he was big and slow!_

_Just how we like 'em. Enemies that is._

I checked the time on my phone and nearly shit my pants.

"Damn it! I'm late!"

_By five minutes, no big deal!_

_It is a big deal! We're at least fifteen minutes away from The Roast._

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" I muttered as I trekked across the rooftops. I teleported as I ran, careful not to accidently click the wrong button. The last time I did so while running, I ended up in the middle of a 7/11 gas station. Safe to say I made a bit of a mess between the aisles.

When at last I reached the street of the coffee shop and drew nearer, I was instantly put off. Below the light of a streetlamp, I saw Alexandra. She appeared tired as she sat on the curb, her eyes sleepy and her head resting in the palms of her hands. Her lips smiled lightly, but not towards me. No, she was sitting with some guy! What the hell? The man was young, dressed in a flannel shirt, ripped jeans, and wearing a black apron. He had short facial hair and his ears were pierced.

_Who's this loser?_

_Hmm…_

As I made my approach, Alexandra's eyes flickered up and she smiled brightly. That made me feel better, especially when the other guy's eyes followed hers and he frowned at me.

"There you are," I heard Alexandra say. She stood up from the curb and walked towards me.

"Who's this?" asked the hippie, not that I honestly cared. His face wore a look of concern as he rose to his feet, his stance on edge. I glared at him as Alexandra stood before me.

"You're late," she whispered to me. My eyes tore away from fuck face's to look down at her.

"Yeah, sorry. Work was a bit hectic." My eyes looked up to see the bearded man approaching us. I was about to whip out my gun until Alexandra turned and smiled at him. Dick.

"Oh, Wade, this is Ben. Ben, Wade," she introduced us. Ben gave me a curt nod. I debated giving him a grenade in the ass. "Ben works with me, and he waited here so that he knew I was going to be picked up." I stifled an eye roll.

"Thanks," I managed to say to him as I crossed my arms.

"No problem. It's not safe for women to walk these streets alone at night," he answered coolly.

"She'll be fine with me, so you're free to go now." He frowned, but I turned my attention to Alexandra.

"Ready? I'm starving," I said to her. She nodded and smiled at Ben. I cringed.

"Thanks for waiting, Ben. I'll see you tomorrow!" she said lightly. Ben smiled back and nodded before turning to leave in the opposite direction. My eyes followed the hipster until he was out of sight.

We walked down the streets and talked about our day. Well, she talked about hers. I didn't want to give her the details of mine as the details might make her vomit. We walked on until we reached Samantha's Tacos, my favorite Mexican truck on the planet.

"So, any new memories?" I asked her after she bit into her second bite of her first Samantha taco. I had made too much of a scene about the first bite, so much that Alexandra wanted to leave and go back to my apartment. I promised that I'd be good afterwards and begged for us to stay. We compromised and ate our late dinner at the park, the same one where we had our little moment of understanding a few weeks earlier.

The streetlights provided enough light for me to see her face, the saddened expression that I knew would follow after I asked about her past. I had tried opening the topic up for discussion the last few days, but Alexandra doesn't like talking about. I don't blame her. By the sound of it, someone really messed with her. All I do know, all that she's revealed to me, is that whoever had her held her captive her whole life. They studied her, tried to understand her power, but as far as her purpose was, Alexandra had no clue. That really bothered her that such a vital piece of who she was, was missing from her. So, I don't push it. Hell, I only ask to get a better idea of who would be after her. We all have our pasts. The only thing we need to deal with regarding the past is if we go crazy from it. Trust me, I would know.

"I haven't tried to remember anything today," she sighed, her eyes looking at the smooth black surface of the water. A silence fell between us afterwards as I watched the water with her.

"How's your face?" Alexandra then asked, pulling me away from my thoughts. I frowned. Now it was my turn to not want to talk. Even though Alexandra had somehow healed a part of it, not much had changed. Though I think I'm wrong, I actually thought the scarring was beginning to return to the healthy flesh on my face once more, but I think I was seeing things. I hope I was.

"It's fine, but it could always be better, you know," I replied. She shrugged at my words and bit into her taco.

"Maybe I should try sometime to see if I can heal it some more," Alexandra said after she swallowed.

I finished my fifth taco and began opening my sixth. A brilliant idea then entered my brain.

"Yeah, maybe we should make out again and see what happens!"

I heard her scoff, but her face wasn't disgusted. She looked off somewhere, carried away in a thought. Looking at her here I was pretty happy. I had a good day. I got a kiss on the cheek this morning, I kicked some ass and made some cash money, and now I'm on a semi-date with a gorgeous mutant babe eating tacos in the park. Sounded like a song by The Killers and I couldn't complain.

"Wade," Alexandra began, her voice a little hesitant. I frowned at her tone, stopping mid-bite to look at her downturned face. "Can I ask you something random?"

"Uh, sure, what?"

She smiled to herself, as if amused at some inside joke. "Never mind," she then stated.

I shook my head. "Nu-uh, you gotta say it now, sister. I ain't taking that 'Never mind' BS."

Her smile brightened, but she didn't turn to me. My curiosity was burning.

_What's she so afraid of? We don't bite._

_Hard._

"Come on, sugar," I crooned, nudging her with my elbow.

She sighed lightly and said, "Okay. Fine. Have you ever dated anyone?"

"Pfft! Seriously? Babe, I've dated before! Trust me," I answered, slightly offended that that was even worth asking. I mean, sure, now my face was messed up, but I've dated before becoming Weapon XI. Hell, I dated even _while_ I've been crazy. No one can resist me! Both living _and _dead! "I can't believe you doubted!"

"I didn't doubt it!" she responded anxiously. "I was just…curious. You haven't mentioned anyone before."

"You've never asked."

"I guess you're right…" Alexandra crumbled her taco wrapper in her hands and laid back onto the grass. She faced the stars, the bright balls of light that littered the sky.

"What about you, babe? How many men have you swayed?" I then asked her. Alexandra closed her eyes, her face relaxing under the moonlight. I was sure that she was absorbing the light coming from the heavens, gathering some energy before she slept tonight. I had almost thought she had fallen asleep on me, but then she answered.

"No one," she said absolutely. "I've never dated anyone."

I think my breathing stopped. "What?" I asked in disbelief. Truly, that seemed like a lie. I mean, she was a babe! With powers! Her skin was flawless, her body was perfect, with a firm ass and awesome boobs. She had eyes that pretty much glowed like the fucking sun. I mean, something wasn't adding up here.

"Wade, I've been holed up somewhere my whole life. It's not like I had any 'free time," she replied, her voice melancholy. Alexandra sat up, her eyes still studying the stars. I looked down at my taco, mentally kicking myself. I didn't know what to say to make things better.

_Come on! Cheer her up!_

_We're known as the "Merc with A Mouth." Talking our way out of sticky situations pretty much is one of our super abilities._

"I suppose that explains why you freaked out when you kissed me," I observed. Alexandra scoffed again.

_Probably not the best thing to say…_

"It's not like I had much practice," Alexandra answered me, her usual look of amusement gracing her features. I exhaled.

Realization then bitch-slapped me. "Wait a minute, so that means that I was-"

"Yep," she responded, rising to her feet and looking down at me with a mischievous smile. She brushed off the dirt and grass that had gathered on her thighs. "You were my first kiss." Alexandra stretched before me as this new bit of information soaked in. Her first kiss? Me? HELL YEAH.

_First kiss status? Damn, today is awesome!_

_Told you she loves us!_

_Hold on…Alexandra hasn't been with ANYONE. So that must mean she's also a…_

"Wade, please take me to my bed," she yawned, stretching some more.

"Yes, mam," I responded as I stood up from the thick grass and walked over to join on the sidewalk. My pulse was racing at all that I just recently learned about my lady roommate.

_She's a virgin, too?! Are you fucking kidding me? Yes! I LOVE MY LIFE._


	9. Lost Nights

Over a thousand views?! Daaaamn!

_That is somewhat impressive, considering that this fan fiction hasn't been around that long._

_That's it then: People love us._

_Seems so._

Gracias, mis nerdos. Totes loving the love you're sending my way. I will eat tons of Mexican food in your honor.

_Thanks for the reviews! They are always appreciated!_

I'm fucking awesome...

* * *

**Lost Nights**

I couldn't move. I couldn't move at all. I tried, but I just could not move a single muscle. There was no reason that I shouldn't have been able to turn my head, to sit up, to do anything, but my body would not respond. It would not, and I was forced to lay there on the examination table. I was made to stay and stare at the long, thick needles that faced me.

All was black around me. All was dark, shadows abundant. Except for me. Except for where I was. I was laying on a cold examination table, a bright light shining down on to my naked form. I laid there, exposed and vulnerable to whoever was hiding in the darkness that surrounded me.

"You've been good, Wilson. You've been so good," a voice sounded from afar. But I knew that voice. I didn't have to see who it was. That voice I will never forget.

"What do you want, Doctor?" I replied bitterly. Across from me, past the long needles, stepped out a dark figure, his face masked in shadow. His silhouette was familiar enough to make me cringe. Immediately, my anger rose. A deep hate, one that I had not felt in so long, rose to the surface from the depths of my memories. I tried so hard to move, so hard to get off of that table so that I could break the fucker's neck. But I couldn't. I couldn't lift a finger.

The figure chuckled. "Now, now, Wilson, I said that you were being good!" he began. "So stay good. Alright?"

"What do you want with me?" I choked out in frustration.

The dark figure sighed. "Well, Wilson, I'm rather disappointed in your actions from a while ago. You killed Ajax. My Ajax! And then you let loose all of those sick people. Now that is not what a good man would do."

I scoffed. "A good man? Ha! You assured me that I could never be that, Killebrew."

At the sound of his name, he emerged from the shadows and into the light. I saw his face, the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, the way his eyes studied every detail of what they fell on. His mouth was formed into a menacing grin, one that I loathed so much because he always would wear it before he tortured me. He stepped languidly towards the table with a painful slowness, like a hunter about to devour his prey. I glared at him with all the feeling that I could express, but even with all of that hate pouring out of me, I knew that my soul could not find rest until he was a dead man, until I could at least hear him scream. Just a little. Or, actually, a lot. I would make him scream a lot.

"Tsk-tsk, Wilson. Everyone has a future. Everyone has a past. What is up to us is to decide where they fall within our society, within our own lives." I heard a rattling sound beside me. My eyes glanced to the other side of the table where a tray with medical instruments had appeared. Panic suddenly seized me. I tried more than before to sit up, to try and escape, but to no avail. I wanted to scream.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

"Shh, shh, Wade," Killebrew crooned, stroking my face. I tightly closed my eyes, praying that he would stop touching my skin. The tray beside me lightly rattled again. Something cold then grazed my arm, snatching up my attention. Looking down, I noticed the scalpel in Dr. Killebrew's now gloved hand.

"No! No! No!"

"Shh, shh, Wade. It's okay," the doctor kept muttering. I shut my eyes and opened them, seeing now that Killebrew and I were no longer alone. Several other doctors in masks surrounded my table, my paralyzed body. I suddenly felt hot, like I was burning up. The light? Were they trying to kill me with the light, too? I could hear my heartbeat, its panicked beats pumping blood through my veins.

"Nurse, I need another scalpel. This one looks a bit dull, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course, Doctor."

"No! Don't touch me!" I cried.

"How about we start with an incision here, and work our way around to where we left off, hm?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"No!" I screamed as I suddenly rose up from the table. Before he could react, I had wrapped my hand around the doctor's throat. The nurses screamed in fear and stepped away from us.

"W-Wade…" he coughed, his hands gripping my arm. I smiled. He was so weak.

"Shh, shh, doctor," I whispered as I pulled his face closer to mine. I tightened my grip on him, on his weak and pathetic body. Killerew began writhing in anguish as I slowly lifted him off of the ground. Tears began spilling from his eyes, the warm droplets landing on my hand.

His eyes looked into mine, but something was so weird about them. He looked at me with pity, with a sort of sadness. The man didn't look at me like a man who was about to die, one who was about to be killed by a psychopath that he had created. No, it was worse. He looked genuinely sad, like he felt bad for me. My anger ignited with more spite than before. I lifted him up, my fingers digging into the flesh of his neck.

"Wade…"

"Nope. No mercy today, Doctor."

I was about to crack his cervical spine when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My body flinched at the sudden contact, and I whipped my head around to see who it could be. Shock consumed me as my eyes fell on the figure before my eyes.

"Death?" I asked incredulously. The lovely entity was standing before me, her shadowy figure demanding my full attention. She looked somber, as if I had done something to disappoint her.

Her hand brushed my cheek. "My love, you need to let it go," she told me gently. I shook my head.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can't just 'let this go.' You know that!" I replied. I shook my head at her request and returned to strangling the doctor. His body had gone slightly limp.

"You need to let it go, my dear. If you don't, you will wake up very much afraid," Death pressed, her voice more urgent. Her hand fell once more on my shoulder. I suddenly felt tired, like some of my strength had vanished.

"Death…No! Let me do this!"

"Wade, let go," the doctor murmured. My arm was burning.

"Dear, you must let go," Death whispered in my ear.

"Let me go, Wade. Shh, shh, relax," said the doctor.

"I can't," I said to both of them. There was no protest near my ear. I heard nothing behind me, and when I looked over my shoulder, there was no one there. Death had disappeared.

"Yes, you can," answered the weak man in my grip. I turned my attention to him. His eyes were looking into mine. They appeared to be brightening, a light gold color of the sun.

"No…You don't know that."

"I know."

"Then why are you…wait…"

Suddenly, the world collapsed. The table I was sitting on was gone beneath me. The light went out, and I was falling into an abyss of darkness. I was falling faster and faster, and suddenly, my eyes snapped open.

I was gasping for air with heat radiating off of my body. My bare skin was slicked with sweat, soaking my bed sheets and blankets. I could feel it running beneath my mask, the rivers of my fear. I couldn't breathe. I felt as if I had been drowning, lost and trapped under an ocean wave. Looking around my room as I gasped, I sensed that I was not alone. Someone was standing at the foot of my bed. The room was still dark, but I saw by the light granted to me by the streetlights the womanly form of Alexandra standing near me. Alexandra was dressed only in underwear and a long sleeve t-shirt. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was trembling.

_Why is she here?_

As I looked over her, I noticed that she was visibly shaken. My sight adjusted to reveal that her face was streaked with fresh tears, her fingers to her lips. I didn't like it this time though. Her arms were holding her tightly, and to my horror, I watched as her other hand rubbed her throat. My breathing had steadied at the sight of her.

"Hey," I whispered softly. I rose to meet her, but she flinched. I froze, my heart sinking. Alexandra was afraid of me. "Hey," I tried again from where I was sitting, my damp bed sheets wrapped around me. "Are you okay?"

She swallowed. I could tell that it pained her to do so for her eyes closed shut. As she opened them once more, a fresh tear ran down her cheek.

"A-Am I okay?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Wade, what about you? Are _you_ okay?" Alexandra responded back to me, her eyes now filled with anger.

I looked down at myself. My muscles were still trying to relax after my nightmare. Everything was always so strange, so unreal once I awoke from them, but after living with these lost nights for years, I've grown accustomed to the fear, to the pain. I've never had an audience.

"Why are you here?" I asked her, my eyes meeting hers. Alexandra shifted her weight between her bare feet and looked out the window before speaking to me.

"You were screaming again. You always scream in your sleep," she responded plainly. "You have since I got here. So, I come in here at night sometimes and stay with you awhile to make sure you're okay. You sleep better when I do that, I think. The screaming stops anyway."

"Oh," was all I could reply with as her words sank in. She stays with me? She's _been_ staying with me at night? How could I not notice?

As if reading my thoughts, she added, "I mean, don't worry, I don't stay the whole time. Just long enough."

"Come here."

"Wade, I can't. I-"

"No. Come here…please."

I could see her reasoning battling within her mind. She bit that finger of hers, and her gaze was glaring at my bedroom floor. Eventually, something must have given out, for Alexandra slowly walked back to me, back to my waiting arms. She sat next to me, and before she could protest, I reached over and gently tilted her chin up to get a better look at her neck. Even in the night, I could see the dark marks that striped her skin, the forming bruises that I unconsciously left behind.

"I'm so sorry," I began saying. Alexandra frowned.

"Wade, its okay…"

"No, I'm so, so, _so sorry_. It won't happen again! I swear! I'm so sorry, Lexi. I'm so sorry that I-" Her hand suddenly covered my mouth. I blinked in surprise.

"Shut up or I will kill you. And I will keep killing. I will continually suck the life out of you until you agree to drop the subject. I'm over it, Wade. It's fine. Just be quiet, and go to sleep. We can talk about it never, deal?" she explained, her tone serious and her gaze deadly. I didn't like it, that she wanted to forget the pain I just inflicted. We will talk about it one day, but I decided to let her have her way, and I nodded to save her from any more exhaustion.

She sighed and stood from my bed. As she turned to leave, I grabbed her wrist. A poor choice, because I noticed how her body instantly stiffened at my touch. I loosened my grip.

"Baby," I began. Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"You seriously never stop talking, do you?" she asked. Her tone was back to her normal teasing, and I was relieved to see that she was playfully annoyed.

"Nope! Never! But, please stay."

She shook her head, her tousled hair shaking, too. Despite the situation, she was awfully sexy there in my room, barely dressed and with her hair a mess.

_We're so good at finding silver linings…_

_No, we are a terrible person._

"Wade, how could I stay?" Alexandra asked, exasperated from what I guess was due to a lack of sleep. Or she was menstrual. I'm still betting on the latter.

I pulled her arm, and with her permission I carefully placed her on my lap. Her face rested against my bare shoulder, and I stroked her thigh as she sighed. Her body melted against me as we sat together in silence. Part of me was pretty impressed that she looked so comfortable, considering also that she was resting against my scarred flesh, my body that still carried the history of a mutation experiment.

"Fine, I'll stay, but only this one time, Wade," she murmured against my neck. Alexandra then sat up to sleepily look at me. "Wipe that smile off of you face, dork."

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I laid back on to my bed. When I waved her over to lay down, she shook her head. I frowned.

"Change your mind already?" I asked lightly, though inwardly I was panicking. I didn't want her to go. Alexandra shook her head again and pointed at my waist.

"Wade, you sleep naked. I'm not sleeping with you until you put some underwear on."

I was up before she even finished her sentence. From my drawer, I could hear the sounds of my sheets rustling as Alexandra got comfortable. This wasn't exactly how I pictured my first time sleeping with her, but by this point, I really was in no position to be picky about it. She somehow trusted me despite me near killing her in my sleep. Maybe she got it. Maybe because of her life, she understood me a little more than everyone else. Maybe OJ didn't do it after all.

I pulled my boxer briefs up to my waist and crawled back into bed. Alexandra's back was to me, her breathing telling me that she was already fast asleep. I was careful not to stir her awake as I laid behind her, pulling her body against mine. She smelt so damn good and she was so warm. Her breathing was calm as kissed her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her.

My eyes were about to drift shut, when I heard something vibrate beside me. The noise persisted, and I could sense Alexandra's body tensing. Before it could wake her, I sat up and reached over to silence my cellphone. I was receiving multiple text messages from someone, even in this late hour. I rubbed my eyes in order to read who it was texting me so damn much so late in the night. Or early. Whatever.

The contact information read 'Domino.' I sighed at this, knowing that she had probably sent me the details of a new contract. I was about to toss my phone somewhere else in the room when I noticed that one of the messages that Domino sent included a media file. Clicking it open was probably my second biggest regret in the last few hours.

On my cellphone's screen was Alexandra's face. She was looking at the camera, a lifeless expression gracing her face. Below the picture was a message from Domino. It read, "Need this person found. Tons of cash. You in?"

I deleted the messages immediately and threw my phone into my closet. Alexandra stirred and she mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"Shh, shh, relax, babe. I'm here," I breathed into her ear. I pulled her body against mine once more until she relaxed and fell asleep. I kissed her shoulder again, lingering my lips there on her skin.

"Shh, you're safe with me."


	10. The Pantry

_Hey, what are "feels?"_

_No idea._

I think its short for "feelings" or something like that.

_Please tell me that we didn't Google that._

Why the hell are people writing that my fan fiction is giving them "feels?"

_The readers probably find our story emotionally simulating because of our feelings towards Alexandra and the way we act around her._

Huh? Wait, what? WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. They better not think I'm turning into some pansie-ass d-bag! Please no!

_Hm, they might. We have been pretty kind towards her…_

WELL, THAT'S STRAIGHT UP BULLSHIT! Wade Wilson ain't no pushover. I AM A BADASS. I INVENTED THE TERM. I AM A MAN, DAMNIT!

_So are you suggesting that we stop being nice to her?_

Huh? Who?

_Alexandra._

Uh…well, shit. No, no, I guess not. Hm, this is a tough call to make…

_So it seems._

_I got it! Let's be sweet to her, but a dick to everyone else!_

_What about other babes?_

_Oh, right._

Nah, that's an easy one. Alexandra and babes, good. Everyone else, bad. Got it! Now enough thinking, I want to read more about my own awesomeness.

_This chapter is another POV shift._

Well, fuck.

* * *

**The Pantry**

"Alex? Alex?"

I flinched at the sound of my name, my daydream dissipating. I turned to see Ben looking at me expectantly from across The Roast's front counter, and I could feel my cheeks reddening as I cleared my throat to speak.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" I replied awkwardly. I raised my eyes to look at my bearded friend. I was afraid that he would be annoyed with my lack of attention, but Ben just ran his fingers through his dark hair and chuckled.

"Well, I was asking if you were busy tonight after work," spoke my fellow co-worker, a small smile on his face.

I laughed. "Busy? Never," I answered as I popped my back, my taught muscles lengthening after being stuck behind the cash register for my whole shift. After working at The Roast for over a month, I've learned that not much happens after four, and that the end of my shift would consist of boredom and cleaning. Thankfully, many friendships have been formed here between me and the other staff, so at least I have some form of entertainment that keeps my attention. Well, so I thought.

Ben seemed to brighten at my answer. "Great! We should go out for a drink of something then. I know this cool bar a few blocks from here. They're open kinda late and there's usually a live band that plays. Wanna go?"

"I'm not much of a drinker," I said shyly.

"That's fine. The music is still pretty good. It's a fun atmosphere."

"Um, you know I would, but Wade-"

"Ah, Wade. Right," Ben interrupted, his face grim. He turned and walked behind the counter. I frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. My nails picked at a loose thread on my Bohemian inspired skirt. Lately I've tried to go for a more earthy look since that was what the other servers wore. Wade commented this morning that I was slowly mutating into a hipster. He was disgusted.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Ben replied curtly. The glass door of the display case slid open as Ben began inspecting the pastries and sweets inside. After a moment, he continued speaking. "I mean, what are you and Wade?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you guys seem pretty close. He always walks you to work and picks you up. Sounds like a boyfriend to me."

His interest in the subject bothered me. Probably because I've had to deal with the question myself. It has been occupying my brain for the past several days. What were Wade and I? I mean, I trusted the man without a doubt. He's honest, caring, and protective. Wade can somehow always make me laugh, even when he's being immature. There was nothing that I could say against him. Well, except that he was psychologically unstable and possibly sadistic. Okay, there was a strong case for Wade to be strongly sadistic. And he was incredibly messy to a disgusting level. But, other than those characteristics, my mercenary friend had a great heart somewhere beneath his cold, manic shell. At least towards me.

"Wade is…a mystery," I settled on. Ben smirked.

"Well, yeah, I mean look at his outfit. It is pretty…yeah. What does the guy do for a living?"

"He's a bodyguard," I lied. Ben's eye brows raised. "An undercover type of job."

I watched as Ben carefully closed the glass door, his mind weighing the information that I just told him. What I said wasn't entirely a lie. Wade was protecting me after all.

"Huh, ok. That explains the guns and stuff, I guess. But you haven't answered my question, Alex," he said. I looked down at the register, praying that a customer would suddenly come in. This was something that I didn't want to ponder right now, especially in front of Ben. Even now he was looking at me with a smile, as if he knew that I was cornered. I was about to speak when the front bell of the coffee shop jingled. Both of us snapped our heads in the direction of the sound, and I smiled in relief.

Deadpool had entered the coffee shop from the calm neighborhood. He looked around the room as he walked towards the counter, his eyes studying the obscure paintings held in their vintage frames. Looking at him now, I could tell that his latest contract was a rough one. His clothes were scuffed and torn up in various areas. Through some of the tears I could see a little of his skin showing, scars and all.

The first time that I saw his body was the night that he had attacked me. I saw everything. I saw the deep lines that ran across his chest to his abdomen. I could feel the puncture marks against my face when I rested it against his shoulder. The unevenness of his skin didn't startle me in that it was mutilated, but more in that Wade allowed me to be there on his lap, to see him completely. I don't think he realized that in his sleep, his mask was twisted up, revealing to me more of his face than I had previously seen. I saw his cheek and his left eye, as well as the disfigured flesh that held him together. Sure, some of his face was healed by me, but even with those healthy looking areas, the evidence of his past still left his face the way it was, as well as the rest of his body. But in the end, it mattered little. I have seen my share of abuse, both physical and mental from where I came from, so I wasn't afraid of Wade's appearance at all. He was just Wade to me. Charming and alarming Wade Wilson.

"Hey," I greeted as I walked around the counter to meet him. Wade raised his eyes to meet mine and crossed the space between us with more purpose. He then surprised me by embracing me and lifting me off of the ground. When he lowered me back down, I could feel him sneak a kiss on my neck, his area of choice when it came to unexpected affection. I glared at him for taking advantage, but deep down I was glad that he was in a great mood, despite having his third nightmare of the week last night.

"Whaddup," Wade greeted me back. He raised his head. "Hi, Brian," he said with hardly any inflection.

"It's Ben."

"Yeah, alright, Bill…"

Wade shrugged, blowing off my co-worker's response altogether. I nudged him with my elbow, scolding him. For some reason, Wade never liked Ben. If I ever mentioned him at all, Wade seemed to tune out or change the subject as soon as he could, as if the mere mention of Ben's existence made for awful conversation. Not that Ben was any better. If Wade was around, Ben seemed more on edge and uncomfortable. Then again, that's usually how people were around Wade. No one feels comfortable around a masked man in a combat suit and two guns strapped to his person.

I decided to change the subject. "So, what are you doing here?" I questioned. "Do you want some coffee or something?"

"Maybe. I was just in the area and thought I'd check on you," Wade answered as he leaned his tall frame against the countertop. His stature was a few inches taller than Ben's, and with his strong arms crossing over his broad chest, Wade appeared even more superior than my friend.

"I don't need you to check on me."

"Don't get all independent woman on me. Babe, hate to break it to ya', but you're a magnet for trouble."

"True. I am living with you," I countered. Wade cocked his head to the side, and I almost saw him smile until Ben joined the conversation.

"Don't worry, she's safe here. I've been keeping my eyes on her," said Ben harmlessly. At least, I think he didn't mean anything by it. The way that the two men were looking at each other told me otherwise. Ben's posture seemed to have straightened as he, too, crossed his arms over his chest. A silence fell over us. I bit at my finger, a nervous habit that I hated and couldn't break. I think Wade hates it, too, because he always tenses up whenever I do it at home. Even as he was leaning against the counter, I could see him staring at me, his eyes dark and brooding. Immediately, I dropped my hand and straightened up.

"Well, I should go and check on the inventory," I announced, turning from the two and making my escape.

"I'm joining you," Wade stated as he followed me to the back of the coffee shop. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ben take my spot behind the register, and to my joy a group of college students came into The Roast, backpacks and all. That meant that Ben would be distracted for a while serving them, giving him and Wade some good time away from one another.

"Wade, you can't come back here."

"Or what, big man Bob is gonna come back and chew me out? Not really that worried, sugar," he responded haughtily.

"Yeah, well, that's all great for you, but _I_ don't want to get in _trouble_." We rounded a corner at the end of the hall and entered the kitchen area. It was empty seeing as the third employee that worked with Ben and I was out on her break.

I opened the door of the pantry where we kept the dry ingredients for the desserts and sandwiches. It was a small room, with stocked shelves on one whole wall and a wooden work bench on the other. A small window near the ceiling provided the only light source, and looking at the sunshine streaming in only reminded me of how tired I truly was. And unfortunately for me, my babysitter noticed.

"Haven't gotten much sun, have you?" questioned Wade, the sound of disappointment in his tone annoying me.

"I'm sorry, are you my keeper?" I shot back. For a moment, Wade was surprised with my words. In response to my remark, Wade then crossed his arms and loudly kicked the door to the pantry shut. He then leaned his body against it, crossing his arms. I frowned.

"I was going to let you sunbathe in peace, but now 'cause of that attitude, you aren't going to leave this room until you got some decent energy, got it?"

My eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? You can't make me stay here!" I responded defiantly.

"You can bitch and complain all you want. Hell, you can kill me! Point is, if you do, I'll come right back and drag you back to this spot until you get some energy in you. I'll even do it in front of the customers! I don't give a flying fuck!"

I rolled my eyes and started towards him. He raised his head confidently, making him appear much more intimidating. And who was I kidding? There was no way that I could best him physically. But this was ridiculous. I had every right to leave if I pleased. My body was my body to worry about, not his.

"Wade, move," I demanded, my voice level.

"Go sit your ass down on that counter like a good little flower and get your Vitamin D."

"No."

"Uh, yeah."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Make me!"

And those last words I deeply regretted the moment they left my lips. Wade's eyes darkened at the challenge, and I swallowed as I watched his hand reached back and locked the pantry door.

He took a step towards me. "Don't you dare!" I warned, but I was promptly ignored. Suddenly, I was swept up in Wade's arms, a feeling that I had become all too used to. My stomach was resting on his broad shoulder as he took a few steps further into the small pantry. He had to be careful not to knock anything over for there was only enough room for one person to stand behind the wood counter, and Wade barely had enough space to even do that. I felt his hand give my ass a firm squeeze before he placed me on the rough surface of the bench.

"Oops, I dared, and I barely made it out alive," he mocked.

"You are so annoying," I snapped.

"And you are stubborn as hell. This is a good thing for you! I'm doing you a kindness."

"Wrong. You are making me do something that I do not necessarily have to do. I can get some moonlight later. I'm working."

Wade rolled his eyes, which I couldn't help but find amusing. "Yeah, I forgot you're working when you don't even have to. My bad. Sheesh, just sit here for five minutes. That's it. Then I'll let you go out there and chat with your little boy toy."

"Boy toy? Who? Ben?" I asked, thrown off by his accusation.

"Yup. Your hipster has a thing for you," Wade responded nonchalantly. I shook my head.

"Well, he's not _my _anything. Plus, I don't think it's like that," I stated. Sure, Ben was helpful and nice to me, but he was nice to everyone. He had a great reputation with the customers and the other staff, men and women alike. To me, Ben was simply a friendly person.

"Trust me, I know," Wade replied smugly. I closed my eyes in frustration and leaned back on my hands. I tilted my face back, allowing the sunlight to dance on my skin, tickling my cheeks as my body absorbed the energy it brought. I hadn't realized how tired I actually was. Last night really took its toll with Wade's nightmare and all, and I've been on my feet all day. As I thought this, I became distracted by the lack of noise in the room. There was silence, something that Wade rarely let happen between us, unless he was sleeping that is. Actually, he sometimes talks in his sleep, so never mind.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Wade was watching me, and not in just that observing kind of way, but I could tell that he was thinking, that he was really focused on something. I smiled at this, my curiosity starting to get the best of me.

"What?" I asked, nudging his hip with my knee. Since the room was so small, Wade was forced to stand close to the counter, his form positioned between my knees. I didn't mind. My skirt was long enough, and frankly, we've been in closer positions before. His eyes flickered to my leg, then back to my face.

"Just…thinking," he said quietly. My ears barely caught what he said. Perhaps he only meant that for himself, talking only to one of the voices inside his head. I felt my eye brows furrow.

"Thinking? About what?" I pressed as I raised myself to face him. He tensed up, which caused my own muscles to tense up as well. He was acting strange, not his usual chatty self.

Wade looked down, as if he were contemplating an important decision. My concern deepened. Did I say something wrong? Maybe I was too hard on him. He was trying to help me after all…

I reached out to touch his face, but without warning, Wade grabbed me at the waist and pulled me close into a passionate kiss. I flinched at the suddenness of the motion, not prepared at all for his actions. His fingers gripped the back of my head as he pressed his masked mouth against my lips, his other hand sliding under my knee and pulling me to the edge of the counter top. Wade then moved away as much as the limited space around us allowed and looked into my eyes, his breathing becoming shallow.

"Wade, what are you doi-"

"I want you," he breathed. His voice was husky. I stared back at him, my brain suddenly forgetting every word of the English language. I forgot language entirely. He wanted me?

"I…I'm lost."

He smiled. "I…" he began. With his hands, Wade reached down under both of my knees and pulled me closer once more to where my inner thighs met the sides of his hips. I blushed instantly at the contact. "…want you," he finished, his tone less playful as he leaned over me.

My eyes stared into Wade's. I don't know why, but I looked into them as if I would find what he was thinking inside them, to find some answer as to why he suddenly was so forward. I also was waiting for him to say more, to elaborate on what was going on, but I knew that he would say nothing else. I knew that he couldn't, that Wade expresses himself physically more than verbally. Then, it all made sense. To ask Wade what we were would have been stupid. He wouldn't give me a direct answer. He would probably just blow me off or answer jokingly. No, asking him directly wouldn't work. That's not how he talks. Wade says a lot with that mouth of his, but when he's really trying to get something across, when he really wants to communicate, it's through actions, not words. So, I decided to start asking him what we were in his language, in the way that he best translates the world. I decided to fully trust this person before me. Which, if you knew him yourself, is pretty insane.

I reached over to him, my fingers lingering on the bottom edge of his mask. As expected, Wade's whole body seemed to shut down and his eyes closed.

"Shh, it's okay," I whispered. My fingers curled underneath the mask's fabric and his breathing hitched. My pulse fluttered as I left my hand there, my heart anticipating the biggest act of bravery that I will ever carry out.

Wade swallowed. "No. I mean, I just-"

"Shut up," I breathed before I lifted the mask entirely off his face and crashed my lips against his. Wade gasped, his form turning rigid as stone. I slowed my advances, cautious that perhaps maybe I had pushed too far with the whole mask thing. God, who was I? I've never been forward about anything, not like this anyway. As my lips slowly began to pull away, I sensed something animalistic stir within him.

I felt his whole being react to me all at once. His fingers suddenly tangled themselves in my hair as he deepened our kiss, making it hard for me to breathe. With his other hand, Wade lifted my leg so that I was straddling his waist. I felt his weight pressing against me as he closed the gap between our panting bodies, the friction enough to make me want him more. Without thinking, I had raised my other leg and wrapped it around his hip as well, causing Wade to groan as I leaned back and pulled him closer to me.

For Wade, it wasn't enough. His hands reached under my skirt and lifted me, his palms gripping me as he resettled my body under him. As he did so, I felt Wade grind his hips against me, making me bite down hard on his lip from the sensation. A faint moan sounded from his mouth before he freed me from his kiss. I was hitting sensory overload. Between the body heat, the roughness of the wood underneath me, and the growing hardness that I felt against my leg, I was at a loss. We were both panting, myself a little dazed at to what was going on in the first place.

"Sit up," Wade abruptly commanded me, leaning back while still holding the bottom of my thighs. I obeyed without question, rising to where I was forced to look up at the mercenary. Wade's eyes roamed over my face as he reached up with his hand to softly stroke my cheek, his thumb running over my swollen lips.

"Damn," he said aloud. The mercenary eased me back down to where I propped myself up on my elbows, and he rested his scarred face at the crook of my neck. With the same slowness, Wade's hand left my face and went down to slide over my thigh again. I closed my eyes as he ran his hand over my smooth skin, starting at the knee and moving up under my skirt. It remained there, painfully close to the lining of my underwear.

"Lexi, breathe," a rough voice whispered near my ear, the hotness of his breath sending goose bumps down my spine. I exhaled, not knowing that all my focus had shifted to the man's single hand. A warm pressure pressed against my neck, his lips kissing me and quickening my pulse again. He noticed, too, for I could feel him smile against my throat.

"Someone's getting excited," he sang near my ear before he nibbled on my earlobe. The hand then left my skirt, moving on to travel under my cotton t-shirt. I stiffened as he teased the wire of my bra, running his thumb over my breast. I flexed my toes, my body getting fidgety with all his teasing. Wade laughed.

"You're evil," I murmured. Soft chuckles escaped his lips as he kissed my throat again.

"There's no rushing this, baby. I'm taking my sweet time with you," he answered me. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, we don't have much time," I told Wade as he began leaving a trail of kisses down my throat. "Ben is probably wondering where I am."

His mouth bit down on my collar bone. I winced.

"Don't say that name," he growled.

I sighed. Yep, he didn't like Ben. It was official. "Look, I'm just saying that we don't have much time."

Wade kissed the spot where the small bite was and lingered his lips there. A moment passed, and I knew that he was thinking again, weighing his options this way and that. I felt his body shift as Wade's face rose to meet mine. For the first time, I saw a different side of Wade Wilson. A lustful side. His eyes looked hungry as they glanced at my breasts and lips, as if deciding to simply ignore my previous words altogether. I still very much felt him between my legs. But at last, he must have come to a conclusion, for he suddenly rose up and grabbed his mask from the ground.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as he slid the mask over his face.

"_We_ are going home," he stated absolutely. I frowned, but Wade smiled in return. "Chin up, doll. I want to take my time with you, and this place isn't exactly where I want to do it. I'm sure some people have used this hole for the exercise before, but I'm not about to make love to you in a bread closet. No, I want a bed so I can lay you down, babe."

He winked and glanced out the small window. "Meet me out front," Wade said. "Don't want you to get your panties in a wad about people seeing us leaving this room together. But, now that I think about it…" Wade raised his hand in front of my face, and to my complete and utter horror, a pair of black lacey underwear dangled from his fingertip. My black lacey underwear. "…You need panties first, right?"

"Wade!" I near shrieked. "How the hell did you-"

"See you in a sec, babe!" And in a blink, Wade had teleported out of there, just in time to escape a hard slap from the back of my hand.


	11. A Heavy Burden

**A Heavy Burden**

I narrowly escaped the hardest bitch slap I knew I would've ever received. I knew I was smooth, but what I just accomplished was gold medal worthy.

_That would've really hurt!_

_Indeed. It's a good thing we were ready to teleport out of there._

The black silky underwear was still grasped in my palm. I stared at it, savoring every detail of what just happened between Alexandra and I. Fuck, that was hot. It's been awhile since a woman has turned me on that hard without even really trying. If she hadn't said anything, I would have gladly taken her right then and there on that wooden counter in that tiny room. The best part was that she had seduced me without even knowing it! First off, was the whole finger thing. That'll never get old. Next was the way she laid in the sunlight, her body just sprawled out before me, practically begging me to kiss every inch of her skin.

What was more astonishing to me was that she saw me. She saw my face, the mutilated flesh, the scars, the lines, the awful evidence of a life distorted. Alexandra looked at me, her eyes seeing every bit of who I truly was behind the mask. And she kissed me. She did. She kissed me, hard, and without a single hesitation. I couldn't believe it. I still find it difficult to believe, that someone didn't even react to seeing me for the first time for the monster I was, that I am. I needed to soak that in, to understand what precious thing that I have actually had this whole time. My back leaned against the cool brick of the alley next to The Roast. I slid down to rest on the ground, still looking at her underwear.

And to think that I would have missed out on this if I hadn't gotten the balls to do what I've wanted to do to her for weeks. All day, ever since I saw her in that dumb outfit she wore today, my mind has been eating up the thought of her naked and alone with me. I ached to slide off that thin skirt, to peel the t-shirt from her warm body. I wanted to know what body would feel like under mine, if she would be a fighter or not. I wanted to know the sound of her moans, what she would be like so close and intimate. And don't get me wrong, reader, I've thought about that for a very long time. But, lately, I didn't think of the act of sleeping with Alexandra as simply that, but that maybe it would be something different, special even. I mean, she's a virgin. I can't expect her to be some sex goddess. She practically lost it while I was between her legs in the pantry. No, I knew that for her, Alexandra would see an experience like that as a major step, a moment of true vulnerability.

My head tilted back so that I could look up at the yellow sky. What a life I've made for myself. What a person I have become with this stubborn woman living in my apartment, caring about her emotions and staring at clouds and shit.

The buzzing vibration of my cellphone went off in my pant pocket, alerting me and distracting me from my thoughts. Pulling it out, I groaned. It was Domino.

_Not her! She hasn't stopped trying to call us since we told her that we weren't interested in that contract!_

"Guess I better answer it."

_Can't go ignoring her forever…_

I answered. "Domino! Hey, babe! What's goin' on?"

"Deadpool, finally you answer!" an aggravated Domino responded on the other side. I could sense her annoyance from where I sat in the alley way.

"Sorry, I've just been so busy lately with…stuff."

_Gee, that was convincing._

"Deadpool, can we meet up? I need to talk to you about that contract you didn't take," she said. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not really for it, sorry."

There was a pause. If anyone could sense that I was lying, it would be Domino. I mean, I've known her for years, fighting alongside her, living through the same fucked up experience that made us who we are today. Hell, we dated!

"_Dated" might be a strong word to use for the single night we spent with Domino. It didn't even last a solid twenty-four hours._

"Wade, what are you talking about?" she asked. I cringed. Here it comes.

She sighed. "I mean, you've never said 'no' to this much money. And it's easy. Sort of. Let's just meet up so that you can hear what I have to say, okay?"

"Domino, I can't. I have plans," I answered her, all the while thinking of what those plans of mine included.

"It will only take a second. I think you would want to hear this. Please," she pressed.

My mind was racing. Why was Domino so persistent? She's never pushed me this hard to take a contract. She hardly works with me on them period.

_Let's do it!_

_Maybe Domino knows more about Alexandra and can fill in the details._

"I don't like the sound of that."

"What?" Domino asked on the other end.

_Come on! We can still say 'no' after we learned some more._

_We could in fact be helping Alexandra in a way by getting a better idea of who she is as a person._

"Deadpool? Wade?"

My fingers pinched the bridge of my nose as I went over the choices I had in my head. At least seeing Domino wouldn't cause that much trouble, right? She is a friend, not some newbie asshole trying to run the show.

"Yeah, meet me at my place in ten." I hung up immediately after, not wanting anything she could say to make me change my mind.

The front counter at The Roast was manned by Ben with Alexandra nowhere in sight. I approached him, his glare making me want to put a hole right through his skull. I was already pissed off that my time with Alexandra would have to wait, that my work would interfere with probably the best thing ever. I resisted killing Ben, however, knowing that it would only piss Alexandra off. Ugh, maybe I am going soft…

"Hi," said Ben stiffly. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey, is Alexandra around?"

"She's baking bread with Hilary. Do you need her?"

"Just tell her that something came up. Work stuff." Ben's curiosity was obvious, and inwardly I dared him to ask me what that meant, wanting any reason at all to shoot him in the face and relieve some of my frustration.

But the dick just nodded. As I was turning around to leave, he asked, "So, will you be here to pick her up? 'Cause I can walk her back to her place if you're gonna be late."

Like hell you will. Just as I was about to tell him off, it dawned on me that whatever Domino had to share with me might take a while. I suppressed a groan and faced the apron wearing douche behind the biscotti display.

"Yeah, do that, will ya'? Drop her off at _our_ place."

The fucker had the balls to smile. "Sure! No prob, man."

I left The Roast without saying another word for fear that I would let my gun do the talking. Domino better have something good to tell me.

As expected, the vixen was waiting outside my apartment door when I turned the corner in my building's hall. She was still sexy as hell with her lovely curves and tight, black spandex.

_Boner alert._

_No, not now._

"Hey, there," she greeted me. I gave a weak wave as I unlocked my door and stepped inside. She followed and closed the door behind me, locking it for good measure.

"Want a beer?" I called over my shoulder as I pushed open the door to the kitchen. I knew I needed one to get through this conversation. Though I couldn't get drunk, the numbing effect that alcohol brought managed to somehow calm my nerves whenever I was stressed, and God knew that I needed one that very hour.

"Sure," she called back. "I'm at your computer."

Domino was accessing her email account by the time I found her at my desk. I placed her beer bottle by the monitor, gazing at the screen as a few files were loading. I read some of the titles on the status bar. They consisted of psychological testing, health charts, etc., the typical innards of a target's profile.

"This is really interesting, Deadpool. I know you're going to want to take this one with me once you read a little."

"I hate reading," I responded dryly before taking another swig of beer. Domino swiveled around in my chair to look at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You just seem…quiet, that's all," said Domino, her face becoming concerned. I finished off my beer and pointed at the screen.

"The files are done loading. Show me what it is you're all hyped up about," I said to her in attempt to change the subject, but Domino did not listen to me. Her face still portrayed the look of confusion.

"Wade, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just have plans here in a little bit, that's all, okay? Now let's get this show on the road." Domino frowned, but what was I supposed to tell her? That the woman she was wanting to make bank on actually has been living with me for months? Nope. No can do.

"Alright. First things first: pictures."

With one click, my computer screen suddenly was filled with several black and white images of the beautiful woman that I've grown close to. Except, these photos displayed none of her sweetness. None of them showed her warm smile, her laughs, her joy. No, Alexandra had no expression at all in them. It was as if she was a completely different person.

"Where were these taken?" I asked, leaning in over Domino's shoulder.

All of the images were in the same setting. Bright white walls, non-descript, cold. It was a facility of some sort, and Alexandra was in its environment looking the same in each frame. Her hair was long, the length extending all the way to the center of her back. She was dressed in a white, form-fitting body suit that cut off at her shoulders and knees. I also noticed two silver bracelets that dangled on her wrists. She was either walking around, sitting, laying down in the middle of the tiled floor, all while wearing the same blank expression, her eyes lifeless.

"The people who put out her bounty are a part of the pharmaceutical company called Proficio."

"What do they want with her?"

"Oh, just wait 'til you see the videos…" said Domino, a little too excited for my liking as she opened up another media folder. Several videos loaded, each titled with the word "Reaper" and a number.

"Reaper?" I questioned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Just watch, Wade." Domino clicked a video and it began playing.

The camera revealed Alexandra to be sitting in a chair. Her long hair rested neatly on her shoulders, her golden eyes looking into the lens, lifeless and empty. I cringed, anticipating that I won't like what I was about to see. A man's voice sounded, the speaker out of frame.

"Reaper, listen to me now," said the voice gently. Alexandra's eyes flickered to the owner of the voice, her attention fully undivided. "Here, take this flower."

A hand entered the frame, giving Alexandra what appeared to be a bright sunflower. She held the green stem, fairly interested in the bright yellow petals as she stroked them with her fingers.

"Now, Reaper, I want you to kill the plant, please," asked the man. His voice was still gentle, and behind it I could hear age.

Alexandra did as he asked, and I witnessed what I've had to deal with, her taking away life by sheer will. The sunflower suddenly began to brown, the petals falling off and the green stem blackening and drying out in her hands. Alexandra looked up, awaiting orders.

"Good, good. Now, Reaper, I want you to bring it back to life," the man commanded. Her eyes looked down at the dead plant, and to my amazement, I saw the stem begin to green again, and new lush petals reemerge from the center of the sunflower.

The video then cut off. Domino turned to me, her smile spread across her face.

"See? She's one of their experiments," she stated. I nodded, my eyes wandering to the screen again. "The other videos show the same thing. She does it to plants, bugs, animals…This girl can revive things back from the dead. Supposedly she can reverse energy conversion cycles and boost them according to her will. Pretty interesting, right?"

"So she escaped that place?" I asked, ignoring her glee over Alexandra.

"I guess so. The company didn't go into detail as to how she did it. Apparently though, someone from their staff helped her out. But she's loose in the city somewhere, and highly dangerous."

I scoffed. "Don't think so," I said out loud. Domino raised an eye brow.

"You don't think that someone who can do that sort of damage is dangerous?"

"I'm just saying that she _looks_ like she couldn't hurt anything is all. I mean, how is she even useful to them?" I waited to see if Domino would overlook what I said earlier. I almost gave myself away.

"Well, according to Dr. Witt, one of her two main doctors, she has great medical and energy source potential. It says in her file that she has been observed to be able heal bodily injuries, as well as reduce the size and spread of cancer cells. She also can absorb sunlight and convert it into energy for her to use."

_So that's how she can heal us…_

_Things are starting to make sense now._

Fuck.

"I'm still not buying into it, Dom'. Hunting our own kind?" Even I was unconvinced with my acting skills. The Deadpool that Domino knew would have taken this job the moment he looked at the description, no questions asked. And the pay was in the millions.

My fellow mercenary perked up. "That's the thing, Wade. She's not a mutant, or mutate. She's not even human, according to this file." Domino clicked open another file. The first few lines of the first document had basic information listed. Sex: Female. Eye color: Brown/Gold. Height: 5'6". Weight: 124 lbs. Hair color: Black/Brown. Ethnicity: Unknown. Origin: Unknown. Family: None. What stood out was a section titled "Summary of Discovery." I asked Domino about it. I was too lazy to read it all.

"Basically, one of the doctors just stumbled across her during his travels," began Domino. "The other doctor who works with Dr. Witt is Dr. Blithe. Blithe was exploring the jungles by the Amazon River, looking for samples of exotic plants that were known to carry potent healing properties. According to his statement and journal, he came across who he guessed was a lost, unconscious native adolescent. She had recently been injured, and according to the doctor, he witnessed her wounds heal on their own before his eyes. When she came to, Blithe stated that she lacked the ability to communicate and understand human language, even the local dialects didn't work when he spoke to her. So, Blithe decided to take her in. From then on, Witt and Blithe worked together to understand her abilities."

"Oh, okay," I muttered as I reached over and began clicking through the pictures.

"So are you in? This one doesn't look too difficult," asked Domino.

I shook my head. "She looks…sad," I observed. Domino stared into the computer and shrugged.

"Sort of, I guess, but it doesn't matter because she isn't a person, Wade."

My eyes went to hers. "What do you mean? Of course she's a person."

"No. If you read her psychological analysis, all of her emotional responses were taught. Everything had to be taught to her when she arrived at their facility. Whatever she is, she lacks the ability to convey basic human emotion and any hope of relating to people."

"But she looks sad here. That should mean something, right?"

Domino shrugged again. I was beginning to get pissed. "Not really our call. We're just supposed to go and get her. That's it. So where should we start looking?"

There was no way I was going to take this contract. Nope. Never. The person in those pictures was not the girl staying with me in my apartment, in my bed. That woman laughed, smiled, joked, got angry, and cared. She gets nervous and bites her fingers. I heard her curse for the first time when she burned her finger on the stove. She hates olives. Her favorite kind of days are rainy days because she enjoys looking out the window and hearing the water fall. When you kiss her, she instantly blushes and stops breathing. Nope. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't dare.

"Look, Dom', thanks for thinking of me, but the answer is still no."

Her dark eyes narrowed. "You're hiding something, Deadpool. Now spit it out!" she suddenly exclaimed, rising from her seat. "I know you well enough to know that you've been avoiding me and that you have barely said anything since I've been here. You're different. What's going on?"

I blinked at her words, cornered and not quite sure as to what I could say to get her out of my apartment without having to throw her out. AA Meeting? Wedding? Christmas party? Strip club? My brain couldn't rack up a valid reason to leave either.

_We could just tell her the truth…_

_And what? Pray that she doesn't just hide out and wait for Alexandra to waltz through our door. She could turn her in!_

_But would Domino do that to us?_

_Who knows? But let's not find out._

"Why do you need my help? You said that it could be 'easy.' Just go and get her then!" I responded. It was difficult to bottle up my anger, to keep my voice down below that of a yell.

"I could, but I'm not sure about her abilities. Proficio stated that they are still learning about her, that there are some things that they haven't fully got a hold on yet. But, we do have an advantage." Domino turned and opened up another window on my computer. Fat clouds were beginning to roll in as the sun was setting as I glared out my window. I walked over to it, lightly banging my forehead against the glass.

"According to Witt's notes, one of the first things they did was establish a fail safe," said my friend.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, barely holding interest in the conversation anymore. I just wanted to lay down.

"Well, in order to have the girl obey them, they conditioned her to unquestionably respond to the name 'Reaper.' Witt's statement says, 'Subject will go by the name Reaper from now on. Conditioning became success after subject killed rabbit and brought back to life without resistance.' See, we have an advantage."

I tightly closed my eyes, wishing it all away. Alexandra was a part of an experiment, taken from her home and forced to contribute to modern science. I didn't buy all that crap that she wasn't human. Who is to say that she wasn't born to some woman somewhere in the rain forest? I'm no scientist, but there was much more going on here than what intel Domino received told us.

"Witt and Blithe want their toy back. That's it?" I drolled. Turning to Domino, I saw that she was shaking her head.

"Not exactly. Blithe left the company shortly before her disappearance and has been missing ever since. Witt is the one who is still looking for her."

"Okay, Dom', I'll think about it, okay? That's all I can say for now," I said to her, my legs leaving the room. My chair rolled and I heard her footsteps following me into the living room.

I was sitting in my recliner, about to turn on my television when Domino's voice sounded from my apartment door.

"Wade?" she asked. I turned my head at the anxiety I heard in her tone. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

Domino's lips turned into a smile as she slowly began approaching the recliner. I swallowed. That was her interrogation face, the way she would look at those we captured for information, a seductive face of terror.

"I just noticed how clean your apartment looks. Also, if I wasn't mistaken, is that a bra folded up on your dresser?" the deadly assassin asked me, her eyes deeply staring into my own.

"Um…I guess."

Domino suddenly brightened, sighing a breath of relief. I frowned.

"Wade, if you had just told me that you were waiting for your girlfriend to come home and didn't want me here, that's all you had to say! You didn't have to be weird about it!" Her head rubbed me head before leaving for the door. I think I even heard her laugh.

_Well, that was unexpected._

_Women are freaks._

"Have fun! We'll talk about the contract later." And with those parting words, Domino left me alone in a stupor.

"Yeah…" I breathed. I flicked through the channels and glanced at my phone to check the time.

_Girlfriend._


	12. Naked

It started with some ice. Some really cold ice. And maybe I can thank a little rain, too. And I know that it sounds strange, but that's how it started. A simple act and a dash of weather to make two bodies come together. That is how my evening with Wade Wilson began.

Ben escorted me back to the apartment like a good friend. We walked and he talked on about his family, where he lives, The Roast, and what he enjoys doing in his spare time. He then asked me about what I liked, where I called "home," but I didn't elaborate seeing as I have no family, and my home is with a mutate mercenary who has bouts of psychosis and thinks chimichangas belong on the nutrition pyramid of society. And as far as "hobbies" go, mine include surviving and hanging out with the murderous psycho mentioned above, and I don't know about anyone else, but that is not really something always pleasant to discuss. But Ben was nice and didn't push me too hard to expound. He nodded and smiled, even as the rain started to pour down on our unexpecting heads from the darkening sky.

As we ran together down the sidewalk, giggling and drenched, I for a split moment felt normal. I felt that to a passerby, Ben and I looked like a pair of good friends who got caught in a rain storm after work. And I suppose in a way, that is what we were, but deep down, it is something that I wished I truly was. I wish that I could spend my days without peering in the shadows on my way to work, where I don't have to make sure to stand in the sunshine every so hour so that I could remain on my feet, that I knew more about myself like those around me knew about themselves. I wanted to know why I was who I was, that the blurred lines on the pages of my history could be made clear. Though I am incredibly blessed to have found Wade, part of me longs for a life where hiding wasn't the only option, where we didn't need masks to make us feel better about who we were.

After Ben dropped me off at the apartment, I started the long walk up five flights of stairs. The building was old and run down, and unfortunately for me, had no elevator. Wade always teleported up and down the flights, but without him I was stuck walking the many steps like everyone else.

My shoes were soaked, water dripping from them with each step upstairs. As I was almost on the final floor, my foot slipped on the edge of a step, causing me to nearly fall down. Luckily, I caught myself on the railing as my ankle twisted. The pain was incredibly sharp, and I winced as air hissed through my clenched teeth. I tried to flex the muscles in my foot, but they had stiffened. After allowing a few moments to catch my breath, I cautiously made my way down the hall and to Wade's apartment.

Between being drenched, shivering, and now injured, I was over the day, and I didn't even knock, but allowed myself in. As I hobbled inside, I saw Wade's head peeking up behind his recliner, his pistol gripped in one of his hands. When he recognized it was me, I saw his shoulders relax.

"Hey, babe!" he greeted merrily as he rose from his chair. I waved limply, settling myself on my uninjured foot by the front door.

"Hi," was all I responded with, my eyes wandering over to the bathroom door. I was freezing and wanting nothing more than a hot shower. Wade noticed my stance and his curious eyes travelled down to my ankle.

"What happened here?" he asked, his voice slightly concerned. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. I just slipped on the stairs on my way up is all."

Without a word, Wade stalked out of the living room and into the kitchen. I heard him open the refrigerator and fumble around with something before he slammed it shut. Before I could move again, Wade had emerged with a cold pack in his hand.

"Here," he said as he squatted down and applied the pack to my hurt ankle. I flinched and took a step back at the cold sensation.

"Ow…" I muttered, my jaw tightening at the pain.

"Hold still. It can't hurt that bad," he scolded as he grabbed my leg to steady me.

"You lack empathy. It hurts. A lot, and I'm freezing, so can I please just go and take a shower?" I pleaded. Wade looked away from my ankle and to my pained face. I couldn't read his expression, but I prayed that he would allow me the luxury of properly getting warm again.

"Fine," he consented dryly. "But not too long," the man added while letting go of my leg and standing back up. I smiled lightly as I stared up at him. Wade rolled his eyes and gestured to the bathroom we shared.

After a long hot shower, I limped my tired body out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of Wade's bed. I was dressed in one of his t-shirts again and some running shorts, my body still retaining the lingering warmth of the steamy water. In the other room, I could see that my roommate was casually watching television, the cooking channel, and lounging comfortably in his recliner with a beer in hand. Laying back on to the mattress, I closed my eyes with my wet hair smelling of rich lavender, relaxing after a long and exciting afternoon. I sighed happily, content that I was finally no longer cold and out in the rain anymore, but pleased to hear the fat droplets of the downpour still raging on outside the window. A moment later, I heard the TV shut off and the light switches flick off in the other room. Wade then entered the bedroom and shut the door.

I silently observed him from where I laid as he started his evening routine. He said nothing as he moved around, focused on the task at hand. Wade fumbled around his messy bedroom, looking for clean underwear and grabbing a towel so that he could take a shower. He stole one last look at me before exiting the room, a look that was once again unreadable.

This fatal attraction I had for him was so strange to me. Or was it strange? I suppose it's strange because it was so unexpected, at least for me. Wade made it quite clear since the day we met that he found me attractive, but the feeling was never mutual until recently. He was so good to me, so attentive, and he was like me in that we weren't "normal." However, he has a lethal side, a fragile side, one that many would consider to be dangerous. His nightmares still happen, though they have lessened now that I stay with him at night. At times, I listen to the many conversations Wade has with himself, and I wonder what he means when he calls his life a "fan fiction" and refers to a an unseen being as "reader." The man makes me shake my head a lot, this complex and haunted person. Yet, under his crude humor, his bitterness towards the cards he's been dealt, I have met a man who still tries to care, whose lips have been gentle, and whose desires have been pure.

"Phew, hot damn that felt good!" cried my eccentric friend as he barged into his bedroom a few minutes later. My thoughts interrupted, I took in his appearance. He was clad in a pair of black pajama bottoms, shirtless, masked and with a damp towel on one bare shoulder. From where I was, I could already smell his body wash and spray. I smiled sleepily at him, but he paused when he saw my face. Wade then left the bedroom and came back a moment later with the ice pack again, and before I could protest was wrapping my ankle once more and causing me to whine.

He grabbed my leg and forced me to remain at the edge of the bed, his grip tighter than before. "Women…" he breathed.

"It just hurts, okay? We don't all have healing powers, you know," I snapped back. He scoffed and shook his head. Surrendering, I laid back down on to his sheets and closed my eyes. A silence then lingered in the air, the only sound being that which came from the downpour outside.

Then out of nowhere, Wade said, "You know, I didn't forget about the pantry."

I frowned as my eyes opened and looked up at the ceiling, the pain in my ankle taking a back seat to what Wade just said. He spoke nothing more and continued holding the ice pack to my skin.

I raised my head up so that I was able to see the man before me. His toned body was positioned at my feet, his slashed skin stretched across rippling muscle and defined anatomy. My eyes ignored the scars as I studied every line and curve of his arm and chest. Even after sleeping next to him for so many nights, I kept forgetting that Wade was primarily muscle, and that minus his damaged skin had a flawless body that many women would long to touch.

Wade raised his head to look at me, our eyes locking. He held their attention, even as I felt his fingers begin massaging my foot. I winched and he lightened his touch again.

"I can make you feel better," he said softly, his dark eyes still sending me a piercing stare. I blinked back, waiting to know what the hell he meant by that statement.

Wade then broke eye contact and glanced down at my leg. He was sitting on the floor beside the bed. With his free hand, he reached up and pulled up half of his mask, freeing his mouth. I quivered in anticipation, unsure as to what he was planning to do. Wade's warm lips then kissed the inside of one of my knees, his eyes closing as he increased the pressure on my skin. I shivered. When he removed his lips, I heard him breathe deeper before kissing the inside of my thigh again. My breathing hitched and I remained as still as possible as Wade started a trail of kisses up my thigh, his body slowly crawling on to the bed. The mattress sunk as he moved on top of me. I laid there, stunned and staring at the bold man as he propped his toned body up on his forearms, his knee between my legs.

Wade hovered over my frozen form, his eyes studying my face and glancing down at my body. I could still hear his excited breathing. Or was it my own? Then, ever so slowly, I saw him lower his face to mine. He lowered himself on to me, his face settling in the crook of my neck, and his stomach forcefully between my thighs. I could feel him breathing on me, his hot breaths at the base of my throat, exciting me. I swallowed.

"Wade?" I whispered. My voice was trembling.

I suddenly felt his lips begin kissing my neck, making me gasp. He rolled me over in one quick movement, his hand cradling my head while the other grabbed my ass. I was straddling his leg when his mouth covered mine with a new hungry desire. My lips parted as I kissed him back, and I rose more on to him so that our kiss could deepen.

"Get the light," Wade growled at my jawline once I was able to catch my breath. I looked over my shoulder at the lone lamp that was at the small table beside his bed. The light went out with a click, but before I could settle myself where I was before, Wade had sat up and grabbed me at the waist, pulling my body on to him. I was straddling the mercenary, my adrenaline racing through my veins as we sat in the dark together.

The position was familiar. It was the compromising one that I found myself in during the second day I knew Wade Wilson, the same exciting and passionate position, minus a recliner. Oh, how things have changed since then…

In the dark was a pair of strong, calloused hands running their palms under my shirt and on to the bare flesh of my back. I ceased breathing and closed my eyes as he explored my lower back and shoulders, his lips, too, kissing and nipping at my neck. I moaned. A grin was felt upon my throat at the sound.

"Someone's excited," he sang like he did in the pantry at The Roast. His teeth found my earlobe.

"I'm not the only one," I replied with a smile of my own. I grinded my hips against the hardening member I felt in between my thighs, and Wade bit down on my shoulder, suppressing what I expected to be a moan of his own.

"Lexi…" he purred in my ear. Wade wrapped his arms around me, not saying another word. I frowned at this, unsure as to what he was feeling.

"Why are you so complicated…" I muttered to myself. I felt him laugh lightly against me, and I smiled again.

"I want you," Wade said, his tone serious once more. I nodded.

"Obviously." I moved against him again. His body tensed.

I heard him swallow before he spoke again. "But I'm not going to do a thing unless it's alright with you."

"That's sweet."

"No, I mean it. I will hurt you."

I rolled my eyes.

When he spoke again, his voice was hoarse. "You don't believe me because you don't know me when I…let go. I'm not nice. I _will _hurt you."

I was prepared to be sarcastic, but I thought better of it. His voice was reminiscent of those times where Wade was, well, when he wasn't himself. He sounded far off, distant, empty even. I knew better than to ignore his warning. Wade is a dangerous person. He's more than capable in overpowering me, especially in the circumstance I was in. After pondering all of this in a moment, I decided to take my chances.

"I know, but I hope you won't, Wade," I whispered. Silence. No response. The man didn't move, but I could feel his shallow breaths leaving his lips and tickle my collar bone.

All I heard was a sharp intake of breath before his mouth promptly shut me up. My leg was forced around his hip as he pressed his waist against me, his lips hard against my lips. Fingers gripped my hair as he pulled my head slightly up, revealing the smooth flesh of my neck. I bit my lip as Wade started kissing my neck and down below my shirt's collar, trying my best not to move as he left bruises on my skin.

"Take off your shirt," I heard him command from my chest area. A hand tightly squeezed my upper thigh. "Now."

"Say please," I managed to say back. I felt kind of brave until I heard Wade laugh against my chest. Without warning, he bit down. I inhaled and smacked him in the head in a thoughtless reaction, but he only laughed again.

"I will bite harder," he warned me, mischief covering every word. I contemplated my options. Seeing as I didn't want him to bite me there again, anything but that, I surrendered.

My pulse quickened while my hands moved to the bottom of the t-shirt. Wade was propped up on his forearms, looking down as I pulled the cotton material slowly off of my body. When it was finally in my hands, Wade grabbed it and tossed it across the room somewhere. Immediately, I felt his mouth kissing my mouth once more, his hot skin rubbing my own. I flushed as he inserted his tongue into my mouth, moaning and groaning at the new pleasurable sensation. Even with his body pressed firmly against me, Wade kept molding us together, his manhood stiff and forced closer to me as he lifted both my legs up, pinning me under him. One of his hands then left and hastily undid the clasp of my bra in a single motion, and it, too, was lost in some dark corner of the bedroom.

"You're so soft," I thought I heard him breathe out as his hand trailed the side of my body. I was panting underneath him, too vulnerable to move and too lost in the sexual chemistry to think straight. I wanted him.

"Why am I the only one taking off clothes?" I said, my voice raspy. I pulled at the waistline of his pajamas.

Wade kissed me. "We're even now, babe," he answered me. "And, I'm likin' what I see." I could feel his body flex for emphasis.

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he stared down at me. It was then that I realized something.

"No, we're not even," I stated. His head cocked to the side, confused, that is until I traced one of my fingers on the brim of his mask. His heartbeat fluttered. I could feel it against my bare chest.

Slowly, the tips of my fingers ventured underneath the mask's material. I then waited. Wade's breathing was still shallow, his heartbeat excited. Nothing about him had changed, except that he was waiting to be unveiled before me for the second time since we've met. I noticed that even I was a little anxious. But, with one movement, Wade's mask was taken off of his head and tossed with my other belongings about the bed room.

My shorts were then pulled down quickly from my waist with Wade's hand. I was alarmed at his sudden action as he repined himself on top of me. My body was incredibly hot by now with his heated form so close, so hard. Wade moved a little away from me, and I could feel the mattress sink as he shifted somewhere in the dark. Something flew across the room and landed near the closet area, and it didn't take long after Wade laid in between my legs once more to figure out what that something was. His bottoms. I was shaking.

"Shh shh," Wade's voice whispered softly near my ear, his hand sliding beneath my head. I felt him start to massage the back of my neck as his naked form slid down to where his mouth rested by my throat. He kissed it softly.

His hand ran down the side of my body before settling on my knee. Without warning, Wade pulled my leg up on his hip, and entered me. I was about to cry out, but then I felt his hand behind my neck as he massaged harder, making me somewhat relax. I clinched my eyes shut as I felt him pull out.

When he entered me again, my back arched. "Fuck," he breathed huskily before biting my moist skin.

Flesh on hot flesh, I laid there with the mercenary. Wade didn't move, and I was struggling to relax. My breathing was barely being steadied as my body adjusted to him inside of me, all the while Wade massaged my neck with one of his hands. I could tell that he wanted to continue, to move on, based on the way his nails dug into the surface of my thigh and how short his breaths felt. But I was terrified.

The weight on me lightened. I blinked my eyes open, the only sight that I allowed myself to see being the ceiling. The sound of a panting voice sounded by my ear.

"Lexi, I'm under control," it said. I swallowed. "I think I'm okay, babe." A moment passed after those gentle words were said, and after a few steady thoughts, I tried to let go. _Babe. _I allowed my thigh to relax in Wade's grip, as well as my tight arms around his neck. Yes, I could do this. It was just Wade. It was Wade. There was a pause, and I knew that Wade was waiting on me to respond in some way or another, to give him a signal that things were going to be alright. I stroked the back of his head with my fingertips, then shifted my hips forward against him. I breathed in and out before I felt Wade move again.

He started out slow, and my body moved along with him as the pain suddenly became pleasurable. I held on to him as he started to kiss my throat, his teeth nipping at my jawline when his hips ground into me harder than the time before it. His nails were no longer digging into my skin, but he still maintained a strong grip on my leg, pulling me nearer to him in any way he could. I was in ecstasy. Though he was still filling me with himself, the sensation from his efforts were unlike something that I had expected sex with Wade Wilson to be. Both my legs wrapped around his body, my heels pressing into his lower back, and I could hear his breath hitch as my nails scratched him after one deep thrust.

After that, his pace quickened. Groans sounded from his lips at the base of my throat, the pleasure he felt heard with each burst of air. His hands had left body and he was holding his weight up by his forearms again. I already knew that my body would be so sore the next day due to the way he was slamming himself against me, no longer gentle but forceful. I moaned as we moved in a sort of frenzied rhythm, a dance of both passion, lust, and sweat. I could feel a tightness within my body, a steady building, as if something inside was about to give out.

Suddenly, I heard Wade curse. He shifted back, his arms wrapped around me, and he lifted me up on to his lap. My legs tightened around his waist as I felt him between my legs, the pleasure immense. Deep scratches were being left on Wade's back because I couldn't control myself anymore. I couldn't keep anything to myself anymore. I even bit down on his neck when his fingers on my hips dug too hard into my flesh, his thumbs pressing hard on my hip bones. Wade was still thrusting against me, his breaths heavy and ragged.

Then, that thing inside me, that resistance that I could feel down there gave in. I felt like I had shattered, a final wave of pleasure washing away the remaining shred of control I had left away. My limbs clung to Wade as I bit down hard on to his shoulder, my eyes tightly shut as I fell apart. Before I could properly recover, I felt Wade's hand grab my chin roughly. His mouth found mine in a ravenous kiss, his teeth biting my lower lip. His warm tongue entered our kiss as the faint flavor of my own blood was tasted in my mouth.

Wade's mouth left mine and suddenly bit into my shoulder as his body went rigid against me. I could hear him moan as a warm sensation echoed throughout my lower body as Wade fell apart, his body tense and holding me ever so still against him until the sensation stopped. Wade then slumped slightly, his arm wrapping around me and his hand splayed out on my shoulder blade as he leaned on me.

With our breathing calming down, I heard Wade manage to chuckle.

"Damn," he sighed haggardly. He swallowed. "Just…fuck." I couldn't say anything, my mind too focused on trying to get my weakened thighs to let go of Wade. I realized also that I was feeling very sleepy, my limbs starting to slowly feel boneless and exhausted.

I could feel my form being gently laid back, my skin touching the cool bed sheets beneath me. Wade slowly pulled himself out of me and joined me on the other side of the bed. My eyes were already closed when I felt Wade get up and wander out of the room. I didn't even care where he went because I knew that he would return, that he would come back for me. A door closed in the room, and I was as expected rejoined by my mercenary, a blanket now covering my naked and sweaty flesh. Wade shifted himself near me and pulled my body towards him. I consented, barely awake as I laid my sleepy head against his scarred chest. He was playing with my hair.

"See, Lexi? I told you. I'm okay," I think I heard him say. "I'm okay because I got you, babe." And I was gone to the dream world. To Neverland.


	13. Side Effects

**Side Effects**

I felt fucking fantastic. Glorious. I felt fucking glorious, like an eagle, or some other kind of majestic shit. Deadpool, me, numero uno.

I rolled over on my bed, taking my sheets with me. Alone, I awoke in my bedroom, the rays of morning light busting through my blinds' defense. My hands rubbed the stubborn sleep from my eyes, next wiping away the drool that had apparently flooded my pillow while I slept.

"Gah, I feel awesome!" I yawned.

_We are awesome!_

_Sex certainly helps._

_Good sex._

_Great sex, actually._

I stretched my taught muscles, my brain filing through the sweet memories made last night. She felt so good, Alexandra, the light goddess whom I finally, FINALLY, had the pleasure of sleeping with. Her naked was a much, much better visual than what my imagination tried to conjure up lately. Her skin, her breasts, her hips, the way she felt, breathed…damn. I was getting turned on all over again just thinking about her.

_Speaking of the lovely woman, where is she anyway?_

"Huh?" I asked. I expected to wake up to her sexy self next to me this morning, but alas, Alexandra was nowhere to be found. At least not in my room.

My legs swung over the edge of the bed as I rose to find Alexandra. After a brief search for a pair of underwear, I walked out of the room, my ears picking up the faint sound of splashing water from my bathroom.

_Bingo._

_At least she's still in the building. Most don't bother to stay for breakfast…_

"Hey, sunshine!" I said as I opened the door. A shriek followed by the swishing of bath water.

"Wade, don't do that!" scolded Alexandra, her hands covering her bare chest. Her knees were pulled up as well, her form buried in a vast pile of bubbles. The bathroom smelled nice, like a mixture of honey and jasmine. I noticed the bottle of body wash beside the tub as I walked further into the bathroom.

"I already saw you naked, remember? I figured knocking would just be stupid," I answered her as I sat down on the toilet. Alexandra was already blushing, why, God only knows. I mean, you think after you have sex with someone, the whole modesty thing would go out the window, right?

"I guess," I heard her concede quietly. She said nothing more, and an awkward silence followed. I popped my toes.

_Man, why is this so weird?_

_It's not weird. Alexandra is just being awkward._

_Because we slept with her? Is that why?_

_Who knows? Women are complicated about this sort of thing._

Even as I thought this, Alexandra didn't move. Her fingers picked at her nails, her hooded eyes flickering to meet mine with anxiety bright in them. I frowned, a new fear burning in my chest.

_She regrets it._

"Babe, you okay?" I asked lightly, trying not to sound as nervous as I felt.

Alexandra nodded, stretching out her legs and leaning her head back so that it rested on the tub's edge. She looked so sexy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she asked, no hint of emotion giving her away.

I swallowed and forced a light grin. "Nothin'."

"Liar."

And I was lying. I knew I was. I felt like an idiot, just sitting there on the toilet while the woman that I made love to for the first time pretended like nothing happened. I mean, who was I kidding, right? Alexandra had friendzoned me eons ago. Last night probably was just a fluke, a rare lapse of judgment for her. It was her first time. Her fucking first time. And I probably ruined it! I probably did something, said something stupid. She probably is trying to erase every bit of it from her brain this very second, wishing that she could take it back. Or maybe, to make matters worse, she wasn't thinking of it at all. Maybe the intimacy wasn't intimate. Maybe while it was happening, Alexandra decided then that it wasn't what she wanted, and tuned out the rest of the time she was awake. Maybe I am simply nothing at all.

Her eyes glanced at me, then widened slightly. "Wade, what about you? You're quiet."

"Hm?"

She sat up a little. "Are you okay?" she asked in that tone that told me she cared. I kind of loved it.

I popped my back. "Yeah, I'm good," I responded plainly. Another uncomfortable silence fell between us.

_She regrets it._

I let out a sigh and started to leave her in peace. The water splashed as she called after me.

"You know, you hurt. A lot," she stated. My eye brows furrowed, and I turned to face her.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked. Alexandra flinched at the slight amount of venom in my voice that I wasn't able to stop from spilling out. I felt a little bit of guilt in my stomach before I pushed the feeling away.

She cleared her throat. "What I mean by that is, you, sir, hurt. I have bruises everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_." With a wet hand, Alexandra brushed away some of the bubbles from her shoulder, revealing a set of bite marks and some discoloration decorating her brown skin. "See?"

Curious, I stepped closer, squatting down to her level next to the bath tub. I cocked my head to the side.

"Where else?"

"'Where else?' he asks. Well, let's see!" Alexandra stretched her leg up a little to point out more small bruises along her lower thigh. I also noticed the ones on her neck and collarbone, and the teasing bruises playing peek-a-boo behind the bubbles that covered her breasts. Her lips were still swollen as well, further evidence of me being there.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh.'"

I grimaced as I rose up. "Sorry, it won't happen again," I apologized, my eyes looking into hers. At my words, Alexandra's confidence seemed to dwindle, the light in those golden eyes dimming.

"Why do you say that? Are you mad or something?" she asked me. I didn't want to believe what I saw, but Alexandra looked sad, hurt even.

_Fuck. Now we feel bad! How the hell does she make us feel bad? We have the right to be pissed, not her!_

I groaned and ran my hand over my bald head, a motion that only reminded me that I didn't have my mask on. Realizing that always put me on edge. I looked at the tile of my floor. I needed to mop.

"No, I'm not mad," I lied. Shit, I'm a guy. Guys don't talk about this emotional stuff. Why doesn't she get that?

"Wade," she whispered. Fuck, don't say my name.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you being so quiet?"

_We can always just leave the room, you know. We can just walk out of here, and pretend this whole conversation never happened._

_But what about her?_

_What about her? She doesn't want us._

_She never said that._

_But she doesn't have to. Just look at her. It's all over her face. She regrets it._

"You regret it." The words left my mouth before I had realized that I was about to say. They escaped. I wanted to leave now more than ever. My legs suddenly moved, one foot ahead of the other, my eyes focusing only on the living room, my escape.

"Wait! What?" I heard her call after me. I could hear the water trickling over the edge of the bathtub as Alexandra sat up to address me. I don't know why, but I whipped around to face her.

"You regret it! And that's really okay, okay? Just don't make things any weirder than they already are. I'm gonna go make some breakfast, and walk the dog, and blow some shit up, and do whatever like normal. You go on and be you, and we can pretend last night didn't happen."

Alexandra looked surprised. A frown graced her plump lips as she stared up at me.

"Wade, I don't regret anything…"

I blinked. Did I hear that right? She took in a breath and continued.

"I mean, I was just messing with you about the marks. I'm fine, really. Sorry that my joking didn't translate…" she said carefully. Alexandra looked at me, expecting me to say something, I know, but I was still wanting her to say more, to affirm my pathetic fears that she did in fact truly regret being with me.

"Sooo, you're cool with the whole sex thing?" I asked, slowly walking back to her while rubbing the back of my head. Her cheeks reddened, but I resisted smiling.

Her shoulders gave a light shrug. "I mean, I suppose…" she muttered. "Are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Pfft, well, duh. What kind of question is that? Last night was fuckin' amazing!" I responded. She smiled brightly. I took in a breath. "So, we're cool? Nothing strange going on?" I pressed.

Alexandra rolled her eyes. Without warning, her hand hit the water and she splashed me. I took a step back, wiping her scented water off my face.

"The only strange thing in this room is you, Wade Wilson! Stop being so awkward!"

"Hey! You're the freak being all quiet and hiding your body under some bubbles! And don't get your Bath and Bodyworks shit on me!"

She laughed. "I will do whatever I want," Alexandra stated proudly.

"Don't splash me," I warned. Her eyes brightened.

"Make me!" she mocked, a playful smile spreading across her lips.

Those were probably my favorite words to come out of that mouth of hers. They were like gold. They were because she was begging me to do whatever I wanted to her, a simple command to let my crazy out. Well, some of it anyway.

In a quick motion, I sat on the side of the tub and fell back into the warm water. Alexandra cried out as water overflowed onto the tile, her squirming form trying her best to move over to one side of the tub as I reached out to grab her. She splashed at me in an attempt to bid me away, but like hell was I not going to touch her naked body while the opportunity presented itself. Her voice giggled nervously as I managed to grab her wrists and move myself behind her, my thighs holding her hips in position between my legs while my back rested against the end of the tub. I was too tall to fit entirely, so I had to raise my knees. Alexandra laughed and rolled head against my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her neck. Her voice hummed as I nibbled on her earlobe.

"You taste like soap," I told her.

I grabbed her chin and gently raised her face to meet mine. Her lips were warm against my lips, and the way she tasted was delicious.

"I can't tell what you taste like," she murmured as our lips parted. Her eyes closed as she rested her head under my chin, a sigh of contentment leaving her mouth.

We sat there, in the luke-warm water, her naked, and I in a pair of soaked boxer-breifs. Her arms rested on my knees as I kissed her neck some more. Alexandra then sat up and scooted forward. I couldn't see her face, but I knew that she was thinking about something, pondering something in her in pretty mind. I took the chance and got out of my underwear.

"Wade," she said while facing the opposite wall. I dropped my wet underwear off to the side of the tub and looked up. "What's going to happen to me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

She looked over her shoulder. "I mean, what am I going to do?"

My shoulders slumped.

_Aw, and things were just getting good!_

"Just…we need to take things one day at a time, babe. If people come after you, then so be it." My memory kicked in and the conversation I had with Domino made its appearance to the front of my mind. She's been texting me to see if I made a decision about the matter, but so far I've left her in the dark.

"If those dicks from the park send more forces, I'll just cut em' down. You're safe with me, babe," I added. That seemed to make her feel better, even just a tiny bit.

Alexandra moved back to me, allowing me to place her on my lap. She faced me, her arms wrapping around my neck as I stared at the wild light dancing in those damn gorgeous eyes. I was already getting hard. My fingers gripped her waist as I pulled her body against me, my hips letting her know what I wanted to do as I grinded against her sweet spot. She groaned as I crashed my lips hard onto hers.

Yeah, I was an eagle. A fucking glorious eagle.


	14. Awake

Well this one took fucking forever to be posted.

_Yeah. A bit on the short side, don't ya think, writer?_

_The writer is a student at a university. Probably is a little busy these days..._

Uh, not an excuse. Sorry, but I'm much more important here. I mean, my fans deserve to know what's gonna happen in this fan fiction right? Right?

_Ugh, sure._

_Yep! They have the right to know!_

Precisely. I'm glad you all see it my way.

_Of course we see it your way. We're all just voices in our head, divided personalities conjured up from our jaded mind._

I need to poop.

_Shame meter at an all time high..._

* * *

**Awake**

Her hands were on my neck, the sharpness of her nails digging through her gloves. My body resisted her crushing strength, the inner desire to live still managing to cling to my being.

I didn't know who she was. The woman was dressed in a tight, black combat suit, weapons strapped to her waist. She had short black hair, a pale complexion, and her right eye was surrounded by a round black mark. I was there in the alley way, just me, outside of The Roast one afternoon after Wade had left about an hour before. Nothing should have stood out today, nothing at all. I was just out to take out the trash. But I was jumped by this stranger after the heavy lid of the dumpster fell. I was snatched from behind, her cold hands on me in an attempt to hold me still. I'm not one to react well to being scared. I'm not one to react well at all.

"Don't move," her icy voice sounded near me. Ignoring her, I whipped around, my fingers aiming for her eye socket. That was what Wade told me to do. He wanted to have me practice on him, like, for real rip out his eye, but I couldn't do it, even after he begged. Which was bizarre, but not out of the ordinary.

Before my hand could make contact, my wrist was caught in her hold. I tried to pull myself away from her, but I wasn't strong enough. The pale woman restrained me, her dark eyes peering into mine with confidence, a certain sureness that I had been dominated already.

"What do you want with me?" I asked through gritted teeth. One hand went to my throat, making breathing even more difficult.

"I think you know what I'm after, Reaper," she hissed back.

Something within me, I know not what, snapped. It was like an on switch. I felt this urge to attack her, this energy, an instinct that shocked me from the inside out. My heart was suddenly racing, and with new strength I resisted her, my hands freeing me of her deadly grip. Stunned, she took a cautionary step back. My skin was tingling and when I looked down at my hands they were shaking with power. I was glowing, but in a new way. I felt like I was on fire, and it felt good.

"Don't touch me again," I warned her in a voice that sounded new. Everything felt new. I sounded strong. I felt invincible. I wasn't myself.

"Look, I'm like you," she tried to bargain, but I wasn't buying it. Her stance was tense, and I saw her slowly reach down to a gun that was strapped to her waist.

"No." I blinked my eyes, and I was suddenly an inch away from her face. Shocked, the woman grabbed her gun, but before she let off a single shot, I had touched her. I felt warm as my body began absorbing her energy, her life force. The woman's eyes widened in terror and disbelief. She tried to talk, to say something, but no words could be formed as she slowly began falling to the wet ground of the alley way. I let go as her cheek rested on the filth, her eyes shut.

When I was satisfied that she wasn't going to move any time soon, I looked down at myself. I felt better than ever. My body was still glowing, the gold light acting as a halo over me. What was this? I've never seen it before.

"Did you kill her?"

I jumped, turning to the owner of the voice that echoed against the cool brick walls around me. My heart sank instantly when I saw him, my friend Ben standing by The Roast's back exit, his eyes somber. Ben took a few steps forward, cautious but willingly venturing near me. He took in a deep breath before speaking again.

"Reaper…" he said gently. "…Are you okay?"

"What is that? Why are you calling me that?" I questioned, my voice cracking. Kill her? My eyes looked down at the motionless body at my feet. Part of me wanted to check her pulse, the other was afraid to move at all. Did I really just kill this person?

My breathing was laborious as panic settled in. I looked down at my shaking hands. The glow was starting to intensify. The whole alley way was lit up by me, the light radiating off of my skin becoming a beacon in the darkness. I could hear myself hyperventilating.

"Woah, woah, woah! Alex…Alex, listen to me. You need to calm down!" said Ben. He was on the ground near the unconscious woman, checking her pulse. I watched as he sighed of what sounded like a sigh of relief before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a syringe.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I felt hot tears begin streaming down my face. I felt so hot, like I was burning. Before answering me, Ben stuck the needle into the stranger's neck, delivering a clear substance into her veins. I recoiled as he stood up to face me.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Ben whispered, but his eyes betrayed the softness in his tone. They were wide with fear, the whites in them filled with caution. I wanted to hide, to run away. This couldn't be happening. I felt like I was going to fall apart.

My friend simply stared at me, the syringe still in hand. "What's that about?" I asked, my voice trembling. Ben didn't look at where my eyes travelled.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on you, okay?"

"O-On me?"

"Yes. On you. You need to calm down."

"Calm down?" I snapped back. He flinched. "How c-can I possibly do that? This person just attacked me! I have no idea who she is, who I am…this is insane! And I feel so fucking hot, Ben! Like I'm on fire!" I sobbed. "I don't know what's happening to me!"

My voice gave way to a flood of sobs, uncontrollable sobs. All the emotion that I had buried deep down throughout these months, all the frustration of not knowing my own history, of hiding what I did know from Wade, the confusion about my relationship with the one who took me in, and the most recent events… I was done. Something gave way. The dam broke. And I was going to take Ben down with me.

"Alexandra…listen to me. Give me your phone." My friend extended his hand towards me, his eyes holding mine despite the amount of tears pouring from them. I shook my head.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked between gasps. Most likely, he was going to call the police. Certainly. But I handed my cell phone to him with trembling fingers, and held my breath as he searched my phone for a number and dialed.

"Uh, hi. Um, this is Ben…" he said awkwardly. His eyes flickered to mine as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah…Um, she's not okay. Wade, you better come quick."


	15. Safe and Sound

**Safe and Sound**

"Oh, come on, Peter!"

"Get away from me!"

"Hehe, you know what they say about us, right?"

"Deadpool, leave me alone!"

"Oh, come on! I know you know! They say we're totally gay for each other! They got a ton-o-fanfics about us! It's crazy!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

There. There it was, my shot, my chance to snap his web and bring him down to my level. I pulled the trigger with glee, the bullet cutting the line of web. He cried out and his body made contact, luckily landing on the asphalt roof of a law company's building instead of the rush hour traffic below. The impact sounded painful, but at least now I was able to have a proper conversation with my spider friend instead of teleporting from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hola, mi amigo!" I greeted, nudging his shoulder with my boot after I teleported where he fell. He groaned, his palm rubbing his forehead as I hovered over him.

"Deadpool, don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?" asked Peter Parker as he sat up. He was just a kid, but I loved giving him a hard time, especially when he gave me reason to.

"Oh, I'm annoying, eh?" With one quick motion I wrapped my arm around the neck of my arachnid ally, my bicep tight against his pretty little windpipe. He squirmed in my hold. "Well, what about this?" I chided as the cold mouth of my gun pressed against the side of the hero's temple. Peter flinched. "I'm certainly not as annoying as _this_, right, Spidey?"

"Deadpool, w-what are you doing?" he asked warily.

"Oh, nothing. Just hangin' out."

He sighed. "What do you want?"

"Tengo una pregunta!"

"What?" he responded, his body relaxing in my hold. Dammit, he knew that I wasn't gonna kill him. How did he know?

"Bro, I got a question," I drolled, bored already of this interrogation. Peter Parker was a little too on the serious side for my taste, a little too into dotting the Is and crossing the Ts. You'd think that a guy who spent his free time swinging from the rooftops of the city by spider webs would know how to kick back and relax. But, story of my life, I'm surrounded by a bunch of killjoys. I let him go, seeing as he was not fun.

"Uh, well, what is it then?" he mumbled as I walked towards the edge of the building. The people below looked like ants, their little bodies dotting the sidewalk. What I would do for a magnifying glass…

"Have you heard anything about a girl who can like, glow in the sun, or heal people from cancer, or whatever?"

"What?"

"I mean, have you heard anything like that? Anything?" I pressed, trying my best to not give too much away.

"Um, I don't think so…why?"

"Okay," I continued. "Any increase in mercenary activity? Anything?"

Peter looked confused, answering me, "Um, other than you and the others, no. I don't know that there is anything bizarre going on. What's this about, Deadpool?"

I shrugged off his question, my eyes still scanning the street below. It was a fat chance that Peter would know anything, but it didn't hurt to ask. The guy works around criminals and what not, and I'd rather go through him first than deal with any of the X-Men. God knows that they would love to get their hands on Alexandra, probably invite her into their little club. The only upside that could possibly come out of that would be if she got one of their skin tight outfits, like what Rouge wears. Yeah, that would be pretty sweet now that I think about it…

_Maybe we can just "borrow" one for a while._

_The X-bums would notice if one of their precious suits went missing. Plus it would be a little weird to ask for one, even for us._

"Well, Deadpool," began Spiderman, "I guess I can go now?"

"Yeah, yeah…." I breathed. I was about to let him leave without a fight, but I really wanted to try something, just this once. "Hey, Peter," I called out before he left the roof.

"What?"

Before he had a clue, I teleported and reappeared before the hero.

"Deadpool! What are you-" Too late. I tackled him, sending both of our bodies over the edge of the building. Peter cried out in surprise as I held on to him as we fell, gravity navigating us downward.

"See ya!" I told him as I let go and hit a button on my belt. I manifested as planned on the roof of the building across from the other, and to my disappointment, Spiderman was able to react quick enough to send up a long web from his hand and swing back into the air before smacking the hard concrete below. I think that even he was surprised that he almost cut it that close.

"Ha! You are like a spider!" I laughed.

"Deadpool! What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed me!" he snapped, anger smothering every word.

"You need to live a little, Spidey! Take a breather!"

Parker glared in my direction before departing, swinging his body over an intersection and then out of sight completely. I pulled out my gun to shoot him down again, but I suddenly felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

I groaned. "Just great," I muttered to myself, annoyed that my opportunity was wasted. My gun was put away in exchange for my cell phone, but to my happy surprise, it was someone worth talking to.

_Alexandra? Does she miss us that bad?_

_Hmm, this is odd that she's calling us at this hour of the day._

_Isn't she working?_

"Shut up, I'll find out," I said as I clicked a button to answer. "Hey, babe! Miss your Wade already?"

"Uh, hi," said a man's voice. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it.

_What the hell?_

"Um, this is Ben."

_Ben? _

_No, not that prick! Why does he have her phone?_

A faint whimpering voice in the background of the phone's sound caught my attention. The voice was far off, but loud enough to concern me. Did I hear sobbing? And was that Alexandra's voice?

"What happened?" I snapped coldly. "Is something wrong?" My legs were already carrying me in the direction of the coffee shop. I leapt over the alley way in between buildings as Ben spoke on.

"Yeah…Um, she's not okay. Wade, you better come quick."

I hung up and teleported to the next rooftop. Whatever the hell was going on, I needed to get there, to be there. Was she hurt? Did someone try to take her? Several burning questions swam in my mind, and trust me, when you got voices in your head already, the space in your skull gets a little too crowded even for thoughts.

"I knew I should never have let her get a damn job!" I cursed to myself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…"

I was a block away, but I could already sense that something wasn't right. I can't explain it. I don't know how, but before I saw anything suspicious, I could feel it in the air, that I needed to be somewhere. I guess that's what happens when you care for people outside of yourself sometimes. I guess you just feel needed.

When I raised my eyes, I noticed that up ahead I could see what appeared to be a great light source, the brightness causing my eyes to squint. There wasn't anyone around. No witnesses, thankfully. Alexandra said that around this time of the day, people were too busy at work to stop by. I guess that's what was happening, which was probably for the best.

I jumped down to the street, my boots hitting the blacktop. A car came to a screeching halt as I surveyed the area, and I realized that the light wasn't coming from The Roast itself, but beside it. As I crossed towards the alley way, the driver of the car honked his horn at me. He yelled out at me from the driver side window. Without facing the asshole, I whipped out my gun and shot out one of his front tires. The man got out of the car, his face stunned. Looking at him, I became instantly pissed off. I had way more important stuff to do, and this douche was trying to tell me what to do? Me? Hell nah. I pointed my weapon at him, but before I go a shot off, the guy flipped out and took off. What stopped me from pulling the trigger was the knowledge that I was needed somewhere else, that something more important was at stake. What stopped me was her, this person who actually mattered something to me. It was weird, caring. The man was gone. He kept his life, but I think I lost some of myself that day…

"Wade! Over here!" I heard a man's voice cry out to me. I flinched, brought back to what was at hand.

"What the hell is happening? Where is she?" I asked frantically. Before Ben could get a word out, I shoved him out of the way to see what the cause of the blinding light was. And sure enough, it was Alexandra.

I could barely make out her form, there was so much light. She was curled up on the alley floor, her knees pulled up to her chest. I wasn't able to see her face at all. What I could make out though, was the faint sound of her cries, a great fear coming from her lips as she trembled there. My eyes left her form and glared at Ben.

Before he could react, I stalked up to the man and lifted him off of the ground by the collar of his shirt. "You got five seconds: What the fuck happened here?" I asked, my face an inch from the barista's. He looked back at me, oddly without a tinge of fear. Sure, his eyes looked a little anxious, but for the most part, Benny didn't look phased at all by me, which only added to how angry I was. He nodded his head to the side, signaling for me to follow his gaze, and when I did, I noticed for the first time the presence of another.

"What the…Domino?"

"You know her?" asked Ben before I abruptly dropped him on to the ground. I rushed over to Domino's unconscious body, relieved to hear that she was breathing. What the fuck was going on? Why was she here?

"I think she attacked her. I think your friend here tried to attack Alex," I heard Ben say from over my shoulder.

_Shit._

"Aw, shit," I muttered under my breath. This was not good. Then, I realized something peculiar. "Hey, how come she's not dead?" I added curiously. If Alexandra killed me a few times, Domino certainly would've gotten the same treatment had she laid a finger on Alexandra.

"I came just in time. Adrenaline usually prevents the cycles to die down completely. It jumpstarted her heart just before it completely gave out. But we have bigger issues here, Wade…"

"Yeah, like why the hell a barista carries around shots of Adrenaline? That sounds like a super good question…" I stated. Ben shook his head and pointed over to Alexandra.

"I can explain later, but right now, the only important matter is that of Alexandra," he told me. "She needs to calm down. With all the energy she has stored up, a sudden release could be destructive to a monumental level! You gotta calm her down, NOW!"

_Why does this dickhead know so damn much about her?_

_We obviously need to think about that later. Alexandra needs us._

"Uh, okay," was all I replied with.

Alexandra hadn't moved an inch, her sitting self still whimpering a few yards away from me.

"I have a feeling that this is gonna hurt…" I said aloud.

"Wade, please, you need to move…"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'. Jeez, this ain't all about you, ya' know."

"Yes, I know. Okay, just approach her carefully and slow- Wade! What are you doing?"

Before the prick finished his dumbass warning about safety and shit, I had already reached her. Alexandra didn't even react to me as I stood over her. My hand shielded the light from my eyes as I squatted down to her level.

"Hey, babe," I greeted softly. No reaction. "Babe, it's me, Wade."

Suddenly, her eyes snapped up to mine. They were glowing the brightest and most beautiful gold. She didn't look like she was of this world anymore, but like a goddess.

"Babe," I said again. "Come on, let's go home."

"Wade," she finally responded. I sighed the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Thought I lost her there.

"Yeah, Wade. Hey, babe, we need to get you out of here, okay?"

"I can't move."

"Hm?"

Alexandra swallowed and wiped away a tear from her cheek. Damn, this was sad.

"I'm just…" she muttered. "I'm really scared." Fresh tears began rolling down her cheeks, and she covered her mouth with her palm as she held in a sob. What the hell did Domino do? I'll have to deal with her later, I suppose.

"Scared? That's bullshit," I answered. Alexandra blinked some more tears away as I sat on the ground with her. My own knees were pulled up to my chest as we both sat in the alley way together.

"W-What?" she breathed.

"Uh, yeah, bullshit. You heard me!"

"W-why is i-it b-bullshit, Wade?"

"Because, as I have been trying to convince you since the day we met, you got me! I'm the baddest badass around! No one can beat me, babe! I'm the best mercenary in the world!" I exclaimed. The light around us slowly began to ebb as a faint smile spread across her full lips.

"What?" she asked as I leaned my forehead against hers. Her skin burned, the heat like coals on my mask and through to my flesh. But I remained.

"Yep, you got me. And I ain't goin' nowhere, babe."

Her smile widened as her hand wiped away a falling tear. "That's really nice, but I don't think I'm who you think I am, Wade."

I frowned at this. "I don't care what you are."

Alexandra laughed slightly. "You say that now, but really, I think I'm something terrible. I think I'm a monster." The laugh ended, and she looked down at the ground. Her look was familiar, and it took only a second to recall where I saw it before. The videos from the white facility from Alexandra's files. The same hollow expression was before me, a look of hopelessness.

I thought better than to joke anymore. Her concern was a real one, especially since her meltdown could have literally melted down this entire block. She had so much power to tap into, so much that I never ever perceived her to possess. Maybe Domino was right. Alexandra was dangerous. But I still didn't really care. I found it in myself to actually lift up my mask and kiss her on the cheek, her skin warm and no longer burning me.

"Nah, no monsters here, babe." Alexandra exhaled and shuddered as I pulled her nearer to me, my lips kissing her hair.

With all that sappy junk, the tears stopped. The blinding rays of light vanished, the only evidence left of the glow still shimmering on her skin. Alexandra sat naked with me on the nasty ground.

"I'll get her some clothes," hollered Ben as he entered through the side door of The Roast.

"Who is she?" whispered Alexandra to me as I rubbed her shoulders. Her cheeks suddenly reddened as her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, I'm naked!" she suddenly cried out, her hands covering herself. I laughed at her, the anxiety of the last ten minutes crashing down from within me. When my laughing subsided, I heard her ask me again.

"That's a friend of mine," I answered her more seriously. Alexandra tensed, but I continued. "She's a mercenary, too, but don't worry. I'll clear things up once she's awake. You're safe with me, babe."

The door of The Roast swung open as Ben stepped through. In his arms he carried a huge t-shirt. I rose to take it from him, mostly just to prevent him from seeing Alexandra naked. I remained there before the man, my eyes boring into his own as I heard Alexandra rise to dress herself.

"I'm not going to look at her. I'm not disrespectful…" he whispered to me, a hint of disgust in his tone as his nose wrinkled. I shook my head.

In a low voice, I responded, "You and I are gonna have a little chat later. You know a bit more than the average barista, and I'm not talkin' about coffee, dick."

"You better come with me," he said back.

"No. I'm taking her back home. She's had enough hell under your watch, thank you."

"I can help you. This is out of your league."

At that, I raised up him up by the collar again. He squirmed in my grip as I shoved him against a wall. "Don't underestimate me, kid. I know a hella lot more about this kind of stuff than you do."

He scoffed. "Deadpool, I know what you are. You're a mutant. I know everything, alright? Let me just explain some things to you, like who I am…"

_He knows our alias? That's it. We gotta kill him._

_Wait!_

_What?_

_What if what he has to say really is valuable?_

_So?_

_Soo, killing him won't be that great of an idea…_

_Ugh, I hate these types of questions._

_There is no question! He has to live. We need him, unfortunately._

_Fine._

"Fine, but at my place," I countered. I lowered him to the ground, letting go with a slight shove.

Alexandra's voice suddenly piped in. "What are you two whispering about?" she asked weakly. We both ceased talking and stared at her as she stood before us in a huge t-shirt that travelled down to her knees.

"Home. I'm taking you home," I answered. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Alexandra looked exhausted.

"What about her?" asked Ben as he gestured to Domino, who was still unconscious and lying on her side. I groaned. Why me? Why do I have to have all these ladies complicating things?

_Pfft, like we really are whining about the ladies…_

_They're becoming a handful._

_It's the price of being a bachelor, I guess!_

"I'll get her."

Moments later, with Domino over shoulder and Alexandra at my side, I told Ben to meet me at the apartment in the next hour. There was lot of shit to talk about, duh, and I needed some chimichangas in my system in order to survive this new little Hell...


	16. What Should Have Been

**What Should Have Been**

Just one minute. That's all I asked for. One, single, minute. Just a moment to myself so that I could absorb everything, to pretend for just one moment that I understood where my life was going, even if it was a lie. And did I get my minute of peace, hm? Did I? No. No, of course not. I barely had slid a clean pair of underwear over my thighs when Wade entered the bedroom. I didn't even turn around to face him. I just kept pulling my underwear up as I heard the soft click of a lock sound from behind me.

"Babe…"

I whipped around to face him. Wade was leaning against the door, his shoulders slumped downward while he twiddled this thumbs. He hung his head, the dark brown eyes I've grown to admire peeking through his mask to look at my face. My own eyes narrowed.

"What?" I asked, my tone bitter.

Wade reached up to rub the back of his neck, his eyes wandering away from mine. He looked uncomfortable leaning there across from me. He was fidgeting.

"You're angry with me," he stated quietly.

I sighed. "Yeah. Yeah I am." I ran my fingers through the front of my hair, closing my eyes. My anger I had for the man wasn't exactly fair, and I knew that. Still, the person who tried to hurt me in the alley way, she was a friend of his, a friend of someone who vowed to keep me safe. This knowledge bothered me, and gnawed at my consciousness the whole trip back to Wade's apartment. Sure, I was fine in the alley by The Roast, but now I saw. I knew. It shook me to know that someone that Wade knew was pursuing me, and that Wade was aware of it this whole time. He knew. He knew and didn't let me in. He didn't tell his friend about me, that I wasn't to be captured. Was he going to tell her to leave me alone? It wasn't entirely right for me to be so upset, but he didn't say anything and I was so mad about that. Why hadn't he said something about it? Why did he leave me in the dark?

"You're mad because I know her," he said. My lips pursed. So he can read minds now? "Well, she's my friend, okay? We've been through a lot together, a ton of shit. Her name is Domino." With my jaw set, I crossed my arms and walked to the window, my steps slow as I thought on. Domino. She had an alias like Wade.

I didn't say a word. I simply looked out the clear glass of the window in a vain attempt to distract myself. Beat up cars drove through the alley. Pigeons flew on weary wings through the cloudless sky. A stray animal maneuvered through a hole in the fence.

Behind me, I could hear him. His breaths were steady, but he sighed a few times. Wade picked at something on his belt, the clinking of his weaponry giving his agitation away even more. My head looked over my shoulder to see him, to see Wade still standing by the bedroom door, his eyes looking at me. When I turned back to the window, he finally snapped.

"Hey, fucking say something!" he shouted. I flinched at his voice, turning to see that he had joined me by the window in about two strides. He towered over me, his frame reminding me of how small I was when compared to him.

"What? What do I say?" I said back, my own voice raised. I glared at him, my unjustified anger remaining in my eyes.

"I don't know! Just say something! Anything! You're mad at me. Tell me what I did wrong!" he cried out.

"You've known that someone was after me and didn't say a word about it! That's why I'm upset. That's why I'm mad right now," I lashed back at him. I remained fairly composed despite how mad I was. I was shaking, but not uncontrollable. And to be honest, it was because I was scared. My fear outweighed my anger because I knew that I now had the potential to cause harm, to endanger others. What happened back in the alley outside of The Roast…it was bad. I've never been so scared in my entire life. Or, at least in the life I could remember. I felt alone and vulnerable, all because of a little word. "Reaper." That word, it meant something, it did. And it still does. I still hear it in my head.

"You know what? I did know," Wade stated to me. He nodded his head quickly. "Yeah, I knew, and I didn't tell you. Know why? 'Cause I didn't want you to freak out. Yep! I'm the bad guy because I didn't want you to worry. Domino, my friend, hell, she even offered me the job!" I unfolded my arms and stared up at him. His frustration was almost palpable.

Wade took in a breath and continued. "Domino has been offering me this job for a long time. For months! It paid good. Great, it paid amazing! And it would've been easy to take you down from the position I was in. But, I didn't take it. I said 'no.' I said 'no' multiple times, over and over and over again! I didn't take it because I made a promise to you. I said that I would keep you safe, and I meant it. I _mean_ it. I'm not turning you in, and if you hate me because I didn't want you to know that, then fine. Fucking hate me! Hate my guts. But just know that I said 'no' to one of my greatest friends. For you."

I said nothing, and even if I wanted to, I probably couldn't have. "Actually, now that I think about it, I'm pissed off at _you_. Yeah, I am," said the mercenary. He took a few steps closer to me, making me press my back to the window sill.

"You have done something. You have done something to me and it fucking sucks. Do you know how much I think about you?" I shook my head slowly and he scoffed. "I think of you a lot. Way more than I want to. And not just about you naked or sex, no, I think of you, of who you are, about what you like, about how bored you probably are at work, or what you think about stuff, or why you blush so much around me despite living with me for months, or why you're still here, and why you can look at me without my mask on, and why…why you sleep with me, and why we slept together those two times."

Wade was catching his breath, and I felt cornered. Here he was, just doing what he does best. Talking, he was an endless conversation. However, this time he was saying more than just his thoughts on Mexican food or whatever. He was different.

"I think about what was in me that night I chose to take you home. I would have never taken you in had I know. That is the main thing that's been in the back of my skull, just eating away at my mind. Why? Why did I take you home? Why did I care? Because if I had known that I was going to meet someone who would make me betray my one of my oldest friends, who would make me want to take care of her, make me clean my apartment, make me worry, make me…Goddamnit! I hate you! I hate you so, so, so much! I hate you with my whole fucking being!" From a mildly nervous Wade Wilson emerged a raging angry one. I could hear him restraining himself, to control what he could, but he was failing. Honestly, I was pretty scared standing there as he yelled at me. I wondered for a second if anyone else could hear him, too.

"I was in love!" Wade continued, startling me again. His hands grabbed my arms tightly, forcing me to look at him. "I was in love with someone else, someone perfect for me! I was going to wait for her. I was going to die for her. I was in love! And now, now, now I just hate you! I fucking hate you with all of my fucking heart! I do! I mean it! I do! I hate you. I hate you with my whole fucking heart…"

His breaths were heavy and his eyes were cold. I slowly shook my head, but I don't know why. Maybe I did because I was struggling to grasp what he was telling me, trying to get out of his head and into the air. I shook my head and felt like crying.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered softly, my weak voice barely being able to squeak out the words.

Wade's eyes widened at what I said. Then, he drew his face closer to mine. I didn't move, I didn't breathe as moved so close to me. His fingers gently fisted my hair and I shut my eyes. Then, I felt the hotness of his breath on my lips. He was there, so close. I could smell him, the scent that I've grown to find comfort in. I felt the roughness of his mask on my mouth as he shoved his mask up, the warmth of his lips suddenly pressing so softly against my own. They barely touched me, but I shivered at the contact. He was barely there. Wade was like a ghost because in the next second, he was gone.

Wade let go of me and stalked out of the room. The bedroom door was ajar, and I was able to see a stunned Ben looking at the front door of the apartment as it slammed so hard that it made the rooms shake. Domino was still unconscious on the couch, the only one in the room who was unable to witness probably the heaviest words that have ever escaped the mouth of Wade Wilson.

I awkwardly walked towards Ben, in both shock and disbelief from what I was just told. "Um, sorry about…that," I apologized softly. Ben nodded, his eyes glancing back at the door.

"Its fine, but Alex, I think we should go," he said back to me in a hushed tone. My eye brows furrowed. Then the reality of the situation fell over me.

"You know about me, don't you?" I asked.

Ben nodded somberly. "I do."

"Okay," I muttered. I looked up at the door, too, hoping that Wade would come back through it, but I knew that he wouldn't, not for a while anyway.

But I would not be here. I was done hiding out with him. Had I known that I would complicate so much, maybe I wouldn't have even agreed to stay here in the first place. Wade has done enough for me. It was time I did something for myself. It was time to remember who I was.

"Let's go," I told Ben. We started towards the apartment door, but something stopped me.

"Just a minute," I said to my friend before I jogged back to the bedroom. When I came across what I wanted, what I sought, I hesitated. Shaking my head, I took the item from the dresser anyway, feeling like an idiot for taking it, but wanting it all the same.

I rejoined Ben at the door, and we crossed the doorway into the hall together, shutting the door behind us without a sound.


	17. To The Depths

**To The Depths**

_Are you sure this is a good idea?_

"Yep."

My ankles hurt, which was great, really, because that meant that the chains were tight enough and wouldn't let go of me when I started to sink down to the bottom of the ocean. In theory, that is.

_We've never drown ourselves before…_

_Yeah, what if we like, don't resurface?_

_Does that mean we die?_

"I don't know why you're making a big deal about it. Either way, I get what I want," I muttered after I attached the end of the chain to the anchor. Along the anchor I attached a small CO2 bomb for safe measure. I timed it to go off after about half an hour of submersion, that way, I could be cut loose and float on up to the surface, the twisted cycle of my life continuing.

The idea sort of just popped into my brain when I was sprinting away from my apartment. I was just trying to find a place to get away, to move as far from my home as humanly possible. I needed to clear my head. I needed to get somewhere, anywhere that could remove me from my problems, even if it was just for an hour or so. That's all I wanted. Just a moment or two to be alone. The dock had eventually came into view, and boom, drowning myself was all that I could focus on. Upon arriving I stole the anchor and chain from a small yacht and got to work.

_We're not quite so sure seeing Death is the wisest thing to do right now…_

"Yeah, I'm not sure being alone is a good plan either, so shut the hell up." I was so fucking pissed that I threw the anchor over the edge of the dock before the voices in my head could do a damn thing to stop me. I was in the water a breath later.

The ocean ate me whole. I sank quickly, the pressure popping my ears as I dropped deeper and deeper into the silent depths. Bubbles escaped my chilled lips, sending little bits of evidence of my life to the higher and oblivious world. It was so cold, the icy waters freezing my body the farther I moved down. Finally, just when I was wondering if I was ever going to stop sinking, the anchor soundlessly landed on the bottom, kicking up settled sand and muck as I swayed in the weak current.

It's a funny thing deciding to die because people only get to go through the whole death process one time, but for me, I just choose without much thought. I'm so used to not dying that I've become apathetic to the process. Killing myself is just another decision that I can make when I'm feeling low, like choosing to buy ice cream or watch a season of Gilmore Girls. So as I floated there, and I blinked my eyes so that I could take in the scenery. All was dark and grey. I saw nothing distinct. No fish, no life at all. Just murky greyness and the anchor I was fastened to. Satisfied that I was as far away from humanity as I could be in the short time I allotted myself, I counted to three and exhaled. All that was left in my lungs was painfully released, and I drown myself at the bottom of the sea. My throat burned as I hacked silently in the water, my chest filling up to the brim with salty water. As my body began to panic, I focused my eyes on the surface, cursing the fact that I could still see the faint light of day, cursing that light itself was attached to the memories of that specific person that I was trying so desperately to not think about. But my anger faded. It faded into black with the rest of me. I smiled as the vision of the sunlight was eaten up by the dark because I knew that I was finally dead. I was gone.

"Wade…"

The sound of her voice woke me up instantly. Instead of floating in the ocean's current, I was lying on my back on the dirty floor of my apartment. All my furniture was where it should be and the lights were on. However, it felt empty, quiet. I surveyed the room, and as expected, sitting on my crappy couch was none other than the delicate Death. She sat there regally, her powerful presence demanding my attention, every last bit of it. I sat up instantly at the sight of her, my eyes drawn to her dark lashes as she gazed her knowing eyes down on me.

"Hey, love," I greeted as I rose from the floor. Immediately, I noticed that something was odd about my body, that it felt heavy. My movements were slow, as if I was being held down my some invisible force. I frowned at this and looked up at Lady Death for an explanation.

"You're bound underwater, sweetheart," she answered me, a light smile tracing across her dark lips. "Though you are here, your body is resisting your passing all the same. You're caught in an in between state of life and death…"

I shrugged. "I thought that's what I always was in. Never alive, never dead?"

A light chuckle escaped her mouth. "True, but even this process can be a bit complicated, my dear. Now, will you tell me why you're here?"

I felt my chest ache, but not in the physical way. Nah, it was the lame feelings sort of way. Death pat the empty space next to her on the couch, and I took it, mentally kicking myself for joining her in this oblivion.

"I think you know, babe," I said as I let my head roll back, closing my eyes at the expectation of the conversation to come.

"I do know."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked without opening my eyes. There was a short silence before I heard Death take in a breath to answer me. I prepared for the worst.

"I am not angry. This turn of events for you was foreseen by me ages ago, Wade."

"Oh," I said quietly in response, put off by her all-knowing attitude.

Death sighed and placed her hand on mine. I still didn't feel like opening my eyes to look at her, but I allowed her to comfort me, or at least try to.

All in all, things didn't feel right. For once in my life, I didn't want to be there. I longed to be completely alone, to where the voices in my head couldn't find me, and where Death was no longer able to witness my struggles either. I just wanted that, to be by myself. But, to be out of the reality of the living and in this negative space so far apart from humanity, this was the best option. Death, my girl, she could probably comfort me more than I could know. However, things were different now. She knows what I said to Alexandra before I left, that I admitted out loud to have changed my mind about the whole waiting thing, that my heart was empty. I know she heard it all.

"You are in love with her." Her sudden words caught me off guard, and I sat up to look at her.

"What?" I questioned, pretending to play her statement off for BS.

"Wade, don't lie to me," she warned, though her tone told me that she wasn't angry. No, Death was surprising me big time. If anything, I felt scolded, not hated.

"I don't love anyone," I stated to her plainly. I looked for hurt in her eyes, but there was none. Must be great to know everything, to be able to look into the souls of Man and know who they are before they do.

She sighed patiently while I stared at my shoes. "Wade, you do love her?" Death pressed.

I shook my head. "Death, babe, I don't love anyone. I love, er, loved you, but now, I just don't have it in me, okay? I'm in over my head."

"You love Alexandra."

"No, I don't!" I snapped. Death flinched and pursed her lips at my raised voice, and I turned my face away once I realized how angry I truly was. Damn. I give myself away. Too easily, way too easily. Fuck me.

"You clearly do…in your own way," the entity told me, the confidence in her face annoying me further. I rose from the couch and wandered to the window, crossing my arms.

"I hate her."

"Oh, why is that so?" Death asked me gently. I shook my head in frustration. I really didn't want to talk about this, especially with Death.

I groaned. "I don't know. Alexandra just…gets to me, that's all."

"She makes you sane."

"No, she drives me insane, actually," I corrected. "Between the shyness, the secrets, and the emotional shit, I'm spent. I'm not used to this caring crap. I'm not cut out to be someone's hero…"

I sighed, rubbing my gloved hand over the top of my head. This conversation, in all its awkwardness, really was something that I wanted to avoid. I mean, is Death my ex now? I guess so, even though I still have some feelings for her and think she's gorgeous. Still, I felt wrong talking to her about this stuff, like I was giving too much of myself away to the situation. When was that bomb going to go off?

"Death," I began, making her look at me. I gazed at her porcelain skin, the way her dark hair laid on her shoulders, and the way her eyes seemed to pierce into my being. "What is going to happen next?" I asked, taking a step towards her.

Her dark eyes left mine, her brow furrowing. "I cannot say. It is not how it should be…you knowing things, Wade."

"I just want a clue! Can you give me a hint, babe? Please?" I asked her sweetly. I smiled when I could see her blush. Even the dead couldn't resist my alluring charm.

She thought for a moment more before parting her lips to speak. "Yes, but it is more of a warning, Wade." I nodded, anxious to at last hear something that wouldn't piss me off.

"When you return to the real world know that things will be not as you left it."

"Well, duh," I responded dryly. "Alexandra is probably upset at me, but that will pan out like it always has."

Death shook her pretty little head. "She will not be there, Wade. She is gone."

My eyes blinked on as I absorbed this. What? Gone? Like, gone gone?

"What do you mean?"

"You're leaving me."

"What?"

"Alexandra is no longer who you think she is."

"I'm leaving? Where?"

"You're waking up."

"Who is she now? What are you talking about?"

"Watch out for the one that loves her."

"What?"

"He will make you suffer."

"Death! Answer me!"

But that was it. My heavy body started to feel lighter and I began to feel dizzy. I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them once more, there was no apartment. I was suddenly in the ocean, the water tickling my flesh as my mind recognized the watery sensation that my awakened life brought me. The light from the sun above shined through the surface more brightly, blinding me when I had at last broke through the surface of the sea.

I started to hack up salty water from my lungs, the painful sensation burning me with each attempt at breathing. Vomit spewed from my lips, making me lift up my mask, the consequence of being submerged for so long becoming more and more evident. My arms kept me afloat as this unattractive moment carried itself out, and at last when it ended, I was able to weakly swim to the dock from which I jumped off of earlier.

_Hey! Drowning did work!_

_We have our moments of genius._

"Moments?" I gasped as I pulled my body from the waves and onto the old ladder that was attached to the dock. Once I was at the top of it, I flung my exhausted body onto the planks, allowing myself to recuperate properly.

_What was Death warning us about exactly?_

"I don't really know," I breathed. I hacked up some snot into my mouth and spit the junk into the ocean.

_And who loves Alexandra?_

That last thought echoed through the hollows of my mind as I staggered up on the old dock. It followed me back through the streets and over the roof tops, itching me from within even as I climbed the stairs of my apartment. It was there, this question, fully alive when I found that the only person that was waiting for me was a now awake Domino. It hit me like a car. She was gone. My goddess was gone.


	18. Poltergeist

**Author's Note: **I recently watched _Seven Psychopaths. _I loved it, and I quickly realized one reason why... Watch the movie and you'll see. Go and meet Billy Bickle. He reminds me of a certain mercenary that we all know and love...

* * *

**Poltergeist**

I remember one time I tried to teach Alexandra how to make pancakes. Pancakes. Simple, right? Just stir up some ingredients in a bowl and pour the mix on a hot skillet. Kid stuff. Well, you would think so, that it would be easy. But five minutes in, she goes and hurts herself. Her hand was gripping the handle of the pan, but she had accidently touched the stove as she was reaching for the spatula. I know that I told you that the first time that I heard her curse was during this botched cooking attempt, but I now recall that she said "damn" when we first met, during the whole scene with the gun and me hating myself. Whoops! But that wasn't that bad. Now, when the gal burned her finger on the stove…that was some swearing.

"Fuck! Fuck! Damnit! Shit, that hurt!" she cried, surprising me and stumbling back into my frame while holding her injured digit. Alexandra leaned her back on me as her finger was being carefully studied under her golden eyes. I rested my chin on her head and took in her smell. I could do that all day. Yet she was being such a baby, a tad too dramatic, so much that it was difficult for me not to laugh at her while she continued to inspect the reddening skin on her finger. Her body jostled slightly from the laughter I struggled to hold inside, and she whipped her body around to look at me. I remember those dark gold eyes glaring at me through suppressed tears like some angry child would glare during a tantrum.

"It's not funny!" she snapped when she caught me smiling behind my mask as we ran her finger under some cold water from the kitchen sink.

"Yeah it is," I replied while grinning. She quickly withdrew her hand from mine and stared in my direction. I sighed, knowing the bitching that was sure to follow.

"Everything is so funny to you! Especially when I get hurt! You're so heartless!"

"No, not especially when you get hurt. I don't think you getting hurt is funny at all. Just your reactions, babe." It took all the will power inside me to resist giggling.

"You always laugh though!" she ranted, the tears piling up more and more on her lower lashes. And damn, I was smiling so big. I couldn't help it! Alexandra just looked so fuckin' cute when she was upset, always has since I met her. Her nose would redden slightly and her cheeks would get this faint pink color on them. And she always cried. Not in the blubbering sobbing kind, but the silent type, where she just stares at you, a tear or two falling down her cheek. She cries more than you would think. I haven't talked about it before, but if there was some great emotion, the tears came rolling. Laughter, anger, embarrassment, you name the emotion, she probably has cried during it.

After a moment, my consciousness gave in. I'm not that big of a dick to laugh at a girl while she cries. Okay, it depends who it is. I chose to care and decided to put her out of her misery. Laughing, I said, "Babe, just give me your finger."

She shook her head defiantly. Surprise. "No, I'm just being stupid," she mocked me while wiping away a rebel tear.

"Well, good, I'm glad that you recognize that. Now give me your finger."

The feisty lady before me narrowed her eyes. "Rude," Alexandra muttered as she tried to step around me. Predictable as she was, I blocked her path and continued to do so until she huffed and sent me a deadly look.

"Give me your finger!" I pressed.

And I saw it, I saw it in her eyes, that flicker of resistance, that spark that I loved deep down in me. "Make m-." I instantly straightened up, but Alexandra stopped her childish statement before the last word escaped her lips, which truly was a shame because we both knew what would surely happen if she indeed finished that two word phrase. Her full lips pursed as I stared down at her.

"What do you intend on doing?" she asked quietly, her eyes looking off to the side.

Without another word, I reached my hand out to her injured finger, and despite her tensing as I moved, I was allowed to hold her hand. My eyes examined the deep red burn. It looked pretty painful, pretty bad, but nothing too terrible. No amputation would be needed today. I glanced in her direction. In a quick motion I freed the lower half of my face from my mask and put her finger in my warm mouth.

"Wade!" she cried. I felt the skin on my tongue. "Ew, what are you doing?" she exclaimed as she tried to withdraw her hand from me. I held on to her wrist and didn't let her go, smiling at her squirming with her finger in my mouth. Alexandra sighed in frustration after a few more attempts at freeing herself from my grip, but I didn't let her go.

"See?" I murmured. She looked up at me, a faded look of annoyance as an expression gracing her features. The tears were gone and her skin was no longer rosy. I smiled at her impatience.

"What?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" I asked her knowingly. Her eyes blinked at the point I made, and the lines on her face slowly began to smooth over. Her creamy skin was so pretty there, even under the fluorescent lights of my kitchen. To my amusement, Alexandra began to smile, her golden eyes brightening at the realization. She shook her head at me.

"You're weird. You know that, right?" she asked me teasingly. I scoffed.

"Oh, I'm the weird one? I'm not the one throwing a fit over a little burn, am I, princess?" I shot right back at her.

"Princess?" she mused, pulling her finger from my lips. I rolled my eyes. "I like that. Princess. Sounds lovely."

"Whatever," I breathed, using my hand to gently move her aside. "I'm going to take over from here. God forbid you attempt to cook anything at all. Go grab some ointment or whatever for that finger. You'll need it."

Her voice hummed from behind me in agreement and then she was silent. After a minute, I thought that she had left me after my remark so that I could finally begin making breakfast. I thought that I was alone. Suddenly, I felt a pair of soft lips gently press on to the space between my shoulder blades. The pressure increased, deepening as two arms wrapped around me from behind, tightening around my waist. My jaw tightened at the contact. I realized then that it felt good to be held sometimes. It felt so good. My body slightly gave way to her touch as my shoulders drooped.

"You can make breakfast. That's fine by me," she sighed against me, the warmth from her breath making my skin tingle. I almost turned around to face her. I almost shut off the stove and turned to press myself close to her body. I almost stopped making breakfast so that I could pick her up and make love to her, to kiss every part of her body, not just her burnt skin.

But she was gone in a second, her arms letting me go. I heard her sigh in contentment and step out of kitchen, her soft footfalls telling me that she was somewhere else in my apartment. The moment was over, and all I could do was laugh at myself for not having the balls to do what I would have easily done if it were any other woman with me in my home. But she wasn't like any other woman. Not one bit.

* * *

"Wade! Stop it!"

"No, no, no!"

"Wade! Relax! It's just a dream!"

"No, let go of me!"

"Stop it!"

"Just let me go! I'm sorry. Just let me go!"

Warm hands held me from behind as I writhed against the imaginations of my own twisted mind. I thrashed against an unknown mover, my legs kicking out at nothing. I can't explain my nightmares, not in great detail at least. Sometimes they're of people, of terrible people and the memories molded to them. Other foul dreams consist of strange smells or sensations with no visuals connected to them at all. Sometimes, they are the screams of strangers. I don't know. There's a lot to complain about.

"Wade, just stop," a voice begged me. I was still trying to resist the pair of soft hands holding me back, the fingers pulling against the sweaty flesh of my chest. I could feel the energy leaving my body, but my healing factor just resupplied what was taken. My eyes suddenly snapped open, the fine wire that separated the dream world from reality finally put back in place inside my head.

"Fuck, where am I?" I gasped through my teeth, my eyes darting around the space about me and adjusting to the darkness of night. My breathing was heavy as my panic slowly died. My room. My apartment. I was in my home, on my bed. I was okay. I was kind of alright. Sweaty but not yet dead.

"You're home, Wade," a female voice validated. I flinched at the sound of the voice. I had forgotten that someone was there. She had just spoken, but I forgot that someone was there. I tightly shut my eyes.

Slowly, I reached up and pried her fingers from my chest. They loosened cautiously, but I pat her hand softly to let her know that I had come back, that I was myself. I turned my body to face her, the woman who was forced to live out these nightmares with me every other night of the week. Alexandra was sitting on her knees, my t-shirt drooping over her slender frame and her hair a mess. She was breathing heavy, too, and she sounded tired as her sleepy eyes stared at me.

"Are you okay, Wade?" she asked hesitantly. I sighed heavily and rubbed my bare face. I didn't know what to say, what to do. We both knew the answer, that no, I was never going to be "okay" ever again in my life, that "okay" was just an empty word we used. But Alexandra was waiting on me to say something, she was waiting for me to tell her something that would indicate that I was back from Hell, that the nightmares were over for now.

"Ugh, I don't know," I finally muttered, covering my face with my hands. Silence followed my words, an eerie silence that bothered me. Alexandra moved on the mattress. I could feel it.

"Come here," she whispered faintly. Wait, what? She wanted me? I frowned behind my palms, unsure where her longing for me could have possibly emerged from, especially then. Alexandra's hand then touched my shoulder, the sensation warm and comforting. "Come here," she crooned once more. Her fingers then curled around one of my wrists and tugged, and I raised my eyes to look at her.

Alexandra pulled at my arm again, this time laying down and attempting to drag me down on the mattress with her. My eyes studied her in the dark, her womanly figure lying beside me as I sat in wonder at her beauty. Even in an old t-shirt and her hair everywhere, I couldn't help but want her. Kind of like magic, her eyes even seemed to glow, the gold shimmering as she looked at me expectantly.

Her lips then pursed. "Wade, I'm going to sleep," she stated after another moment of silence. Alexandra then rolled her body over, her back turned to me and revealing a pair of blue underwear.

And I remember just staring at her for a moment. I stared at her as she tried to sleep, as she breathed in shallow breaths of life a few inches from me. My vision wandered to the bright green lights of my alarm clock that sat on a small table next to my bed. It read 3:41am.

How lucky I was in that moment, that despite my episodes of pure insanity, this person remained. The thought pushed me to finally lay beside her, my body curving around hers, my arms wrapping around her frame and pulling her close to me. I took in her scent, her warmth, the way she fit so well with me.

And I remember wondering in the darkness if she felt the same, that if to Alexandra, we fit well together in her mind, too.

* * *

Wet. Sopping, dripping, slick. That's what we were. That's what she was. That's what I was as I pressed my skin against her skin, her body sliding against my body. We didn't have to get that far. The bedroom wasn't that far from the bathtub. I only had to carry her a few feet before I laid her wet body on my bed sheets.

I'm not sure what it was. She smiles and something happens. I guess nakedness helps to get things started, but I'm around enough females who dress in tight as shit outfits all the time that leave little to a man's imagination, and true, they're sexy as hell, but I don't go around getting hard out in the field when I'm around 'em all. So I'm not sure what it is that makes me get so turned on around Alexandra. Sure, there's the fact that her body is banging, that she's got an awesome ass and great breasts. Sure, her skin is beautiful and her eyes are sexy, but in the end, there's something else. I'm not sure what it is, but there is something else.

"I really need to get a condom," I gasped after I managed to pull my mouth away from hers. I was already hard, but I mean, fuck, who could blame me? Just after I said those words though, I found myself biting down on her lower lip in an attempt to make her moan. She did, and I almost did the same when I felt her leg wrap around my hip, pulling me dangerously closer.

"Why did you put your mask back on?" she asked roughly, throwing me off my game. Her fingers reached greedily up to my face, but I stopped her. I did. I stopped her from taking it off. Why? Because I'm an idiot. Because I don't believe that she's really that tolerant of my face as she appears to be.

I know that I sound like a broken record about it, but I won't ever get over my face. The scars, the lines, the uneven flesh that covers the muscles and bones of my face, all of it, I hate it all. And there's nothing I can do about it, and I fucking hate it. Alexandra has seen my face on more than one occasion, but I don't want her to be forced to look at something she doesn't have to. I don't know. I just wanted half my face to be good enough, for Alexandra to accept that I was able to kiss her with my actual lips and for that to be fine. That's just me.

"Just leave it," I told her before I began sucking on her neck. Man, she even tasted like sex. Her breathing was heavy, but I knew that I wasn't doing a great job at distracting her. I could feel it as she tried to reach up to my mask again. My hand shot up and forced her wrist down on the mattress as I began kissing her breast. Alexandra's body writhed underneath me when my teeth grazed her sensitive flesh, and I smiled a little knowing that I was able to subdue her curiosity, even for a moment. But as much as a sexpert as I was, I knew that my lips could only do so much. My body hovered over hers, but I wasn't against her, not like I wanted to be. No, I just was being a coward. I didn't want to entice her curiosity again, at least not towards my face.

"Wade," she groaned, her fingertips tracing the back of my mask again. I stiffened.

I wrapped an arm around her and switched positions. My eyes took in her body as she sat on my waistline, her dark locks stuck to the skin of her face and throat, her muscles flexing as she panted. She let my hands wander to her hips, my thumbs finding her hip bones and squeezing them. Alexandra smiled and lowered herself on to me, her full lips kissing the corner of my mouth. Tease.

"Wade," she said softly.

I tried to prevent her from talking. I tried to kiss her again, but Alexandra jerked her face away from me. Another time, and she still avoided me. Angry, I suddenly sat up, my hands never leaving her waist as she straddled me.

"What?" I asked, my voice sharp. Her eyes narrowed.

"Take it off."

"No."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Don't make me rip it off," she threatened, her tone icy. I glared at her, my eyes warning her otherwise. Alexandra huffed, her eyes leaving mine to glare at something else in the room.

"Babe, don't ruin this."

"Ruin what?" she asked. "This great moment of trust that I'm trying to share with you? I'm not the one doing that, Wade," she returned. I closed my eyes in frustration. I didn't want my mask to ever be a big deal, to ever get in the middle of my relationship with her, but somehow I ended up cock blocking myself. Alexandra didn't say anything as both our breathing settled down. Inwardly, I was kicking at my petty insecurities. There I was, in bed with one of the hottest women I knew, one that actually gives a fuck about me, and who was straddling my waist, wet and naked on me, and I couldn't deliver because of some personal shit. Fuck me, right? I gave up inside, and I almost let her go when she decided to speak up.

"Okay, I have an idea," Alexandra suddenly hinted, breaking the silence in the air. I allowed my eyes to open, to take in the mischievous face of the naked woman on my lap. She smiled in anticipation. I groaned, giving in.

"Fine. What?" I asked, my disinterest palpable.

Upon hearing me ask, Alexandra's persona seemed to change. Her hips rolled forward, reawakening my arousal. She had pulled herself closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her chest to me as she gazed up at my face.

"Wade?" she whispered in my ear. My hands traveled up her back, my palms slowly feeling her taught, hot flesh. With one of my hands, I reached up and pulled her hair back, exposing her sweet throat. Without permission, my teeth nipped at her jawline and neck, a silent answer to show that Alexandra had my full attention.

"I'll make a deal with you," she stated.

"Mmhm," I murmured.

"I'll tell you one thing that I remember about me if you take off your mask."

_Wait? What?_

_Hey, we're back! Phew, thought we were lost there for a second!_

"Really? You're okay with that?" I asked her, my face pulling away so that I could take her in. Alexandra appeared calm, her eyes focused on me as she nodded. A new giddiness filled me as I beamed at the goddess.

"Well, hell yeah! Tell me somethin'!" I exclaimed. She cocked her head to the side, but I didn't care how ridiculous I sounded. Alexandra was willing to share with me a part of her story, a part of who she was outside of what I knew her to be, and that my reader, is pretty damn important.

Alexandra smiled and removed herself from my lap. I then stood up from the bed and jogged over to close the blinds, making the room as dark as possible.

"What are you doing?" Alexandra laughed from the bed, her tone of voice light.

"Providing the right atmosphere, babe," I responded after I closed the curtains. "This moment is of epic proportions. Oh, wait! Photo op!"

Alexandra was wrapped in sheets, her body shrouded in warmth as I joined her, my cellphone in hand.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as I pulled her closer.

"Just smile, babe," I said. My lips kissed her cheek as I clicked the button on my phone's camera feature, snapping the shot instantly. After saving it, I tossed my phone to the side, insuring that there would be zero distractions from Alexandra's reveal.

"Okay," she muttered. I looked at her, studying her face and looking for any sign that she didn't want to go on with it. I mean, if she didn't want to, then I wasn't going to let her. Her past is her past, and frankly, I didn't care either way. Alexandra was Alexandra, and nothing she could tell me would change that.

"My memories are so scattered about. Like a broken mirror. I see myself in these, these fragments, but the picture is sort of distorted." Her voice was uncertain, and I could see that she was concentrating on a thought. I waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts in her head, my attention held firmly. She took in a breath.

"I feel like I'm missing a part of me, but not like my memories…"

I frowned. "Like what then?" I asked her gently. She sighed.

"Like, I don't know…like just a piece of me is missing, gone. As if I am not whole. It's like a homesickness, but I don't know what 'home' means." A light laugh escaped her lips. "I'm not making sense."

"Babe, you're talking to me about making sense?" I joked. Alexandra smiled again and she continued.

"I don't know. I just feel like the other part of me is living a life somewhere, doing things and experiencing things. And I feel like I need to find it."

Silence followed as we both soaked in the faint realization of what Alexandra told me. "Well," I began as I nudged her shoulder, "maybe you'll find that part of you soon. Maybe you won't have to go looking. Maybe that part is trying to find you, too."

Her fingers ran through her hair as she thought on. I felt for her. It sucks when you're left to put your life back together after it was properly fucked up. Trust me, I know. Even though I don't know all the details of her life, I could relate to the gal next to me. I reached out and held one of her soft hands, my thumb stroking the knuckles while my eyes looked down. She squeezed my hand and leaned forward to deliver a soft kiss to my forehead.

And, then it was over. "Okay, mask off. Now," her voice suddenly demanded, cutting into the romantic air like a brisk knife. I frowned and looked up at her.

"Mood killer," I accused, but Alexandra only shook her head.

"Um, no, you've been the slayer of moods here, sir." Alexandra then let go of my hand and promptly hopped off the bed. I watched as the lovely lady strut across the room and to my dresser. She began digging around for something, determination spread across her face. I smiled as I watched her struggle.

_Too cute._

"Babe, what 'ya lookin' for?" I asked nonchalantly. I heard her sigh in frustration. She shifted on her feet as I relented to get up and help her.

I was halfway across the room when she decided to answer me, making me stop in the middle of the bedroom. "Condoms," she stated, huffing again after shutting the first drawer and moving on to the next. A grin spread across my lips.

"Third drawer, babe." Alexandra's eyes moved to my face as I wandered over to open the drawer myself. I felt her watching me as I dug around in the drawer's contents for a box of Trojans, amused that I was still pretty much working with little Miss Virgin 101.

"Here," I said, handing her one of the foil packages after I located the box. Her eyes studied the outside wrapper as if she was holding some rare artifact from the History Channel.

"Now what?" she questioned softly.

"What do you mean 'now what'?"

I heard her take in a breath. Her lower lip trembled. Then I saw it, her panicked face. "I…I'm lost."

I couldn't help it. I knew it was bad of me, but I laughed and placed my hands on my hips. This was rich. She was clueless, absolutely Miss Virgin 101.

"Hey," she snapped, "Mask off, now."

"Okay," I responded, taking my mask off in one movement and tossing it back towards the bed. "Sorry, I was just thinking about a new nickname for you."

Alexandra looked up at me, her teeth biting down on that lower lip. My cock twitched. I wanted that lower lip in my mouth. I wanted to be the one to bite it. So, I decided to make a deal of my own to keep things interesting.

"Open it with your teeth and I'll do the rest," I offered, taking a step nearer. A bemused smile graced those delicious lips, a curious expression made on her pretty face.

Seductively, Alexandra put the foil wrapper to her mouth, the corner grazing her teeth. I watched as she bit the material and carefully opened the wrapper, slowly pulling one side open then spitting the trash on to the floor.

I had grabbed her before she could do another damn thing. Alexandra giggled nervously as slid the condom on to my erection and picked her up in my arms, forcing her naked body against the wall next to closet, her knees tightening their hold on my sides.

"Someone's excited," she sang near my ear. I bit down on her collar bone in response.

Her hands held my face as our kiss deepened, a passionate kiss that I haven't had before that was made up of spit, lust, pain, and understanding. We couldn't breathe as her lips moved against my own, but we didn't fucking care. What little breaths she managed to take in I could feel them, her chest rubbing on mine, her breasts pressed so near and dear to me. I knew I was holding on to her thighs too hard, my fingers digging into her skin, but I didn't mean to. I just let go. I threw myself at her, my mouth on her neck, her breasts, my teeth nipping at every surface of her body that I could reach. I wanted to be there for when she would let go, too. Alexandra was still scared to do it, but I wanted her to, so bad, so fucking bad! But I waited for her. I would wait forever. Then she did and I was so happy! I was so happy. Those soft hands left my face as her arms wrapped themselves around my neck, pulling me closer. Her hips flexed against me, and I knew. She was ready to let go with me. Slowly, I lifted her, spreading her legs gently as I eased myself inside her body, careful not to scare her, careful not to move too fast. I heard Alexandra take in a sharp breath then stop breathing altogether. My lips gently kissed her neck. I didn't move even though I was dying to. Her body was so tight on me, and it took everything in me to not move an inch more between her legs. I waited. I would wait forever, holding her body up against my bedroom wall, our foreheads touching as I looked at her shut eyes. Her eyes then opened, and I thought I saw her smile at me. I'm not entirely sure. I wish I knew. I wish I was for sure that she smiled. But I guess it doesn't matter in the end because her swollen lips then kissed me again, and I knew that she was okay, that we were fine.

I had let go. My hips grinded into her, my body using the wall behind her as I continued to thrust myself deeper and deeper into her. She moaned into the crook of my neck, her sounds only making me move faster. I licked the sweat from her shoulder as I kissed her there. She tasted so good as I continued to move, my own body starting to wear down. I could feel it, my body tightening. And I began to feel it in her, too. My hot breaths hit her flesh, and I took in a bit of air before I spoke to her.

"Babe…babe, listen to me." I could hardly speak. I stopped moving in her so that I could focus on what I wanted to say, what I needed to tell her. Her pulse was quick, but Alexandra managed to calm down, her hair sticking to her forehead as she faced me. She groaned as I pushed my hips against her, allowing me to free one of my hands so that I could brush her hair out of her face.

Her gold eyes looked into mine, a sensual glow in them that made me swallow. I had her attention, and I never was so scared in my life.

"W-What is it, Wade?" she mumbled, her breaths caught in between raspy pants. My eyes left hers for a second, and I decided to just say it.

"I really, really want you to stay with me."

She blinked. "Yeah, I know."

"No, I mean it," I continued, my eye brows furrowing. "I want you to stay with me. I don't want you to go, Lexi."

"Why do you think I'm going anywhere?" she asked, confusion covering her face. I felt stupid, so pathetic, but I pressed on.

"I don't know, you just, you just keep asking about what you're going to do next and finding yourself and shit like that. I don't want you to go. Not without me at least…"

Alexandra blinked some more then made her mouth a thin line. Her eyes left mine, gazing off as she absorbed my selfish request. And I waited for so long it seemed. I didn't know what I expected her to say, which only added to my anxiety. I mean, she did want me, too, right? I didn't really know. I've never heard her say so. My heartbeat started to race as I held her there against the wall, as I still was inside her, as I still wanted to make love to her some more. I waited for her to either stay or leave, and I was fucking scared. Then, her eyes went back to mine. I heard her swallow. Her hand brushed my cheek.

"Wade," she said softly. Her lips then kissed mine, but I didn't kiss her back. I was too afraid. "Wade, shh shh. It's okay," she soothed.

"Please just say what you want to say," I begged her. Why wasn't she going to say anything? I just told her that I wanted her to be with me and she hasn't given me much of an answer yet. I just wanted to know what she thought, if she could stand me enough to be with me.

I painfully looked into her eyes, those beautiful golden eyes. Her lips parted, and she said something I will not ever forget.

"I'm not going anywhere, Wade, so long as you want me here with you. I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

My breathing ceased. "You…you love me?" I asked in bewilderment. I couldn't believe her. I needed to hear her say it again. Alexandra smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I do. I really do. I love you."

Never in my life have I wanted to make love, actual love, to someone before Alexandra. True, I have loved before, but I've never felt understood. I've never had someone hold me in the dark while I tried to fight her, or choose to live with me, or try to stop me from killing myself like how she does. I moved her to the bed and I tangled myself up with her in the sheets. I gave something to her that I wanted to share only with her. The kisses I delivered weren't brought out of pain, but something else. I pulled her leg to my hip and moved with her, my body in synch with Alexandra. And when at last I was spent, holding her tight against me as I climaxed, I even said her name. I've never done that before, said someone's name, but I did. I did. I said her name, and it felt right. And afterwards we stayed up and talked until the sun rose, which sounds so cliché, but fuck off if you think it was too corny to be good. It was good.

No, it was great. Someone loved me, me, a psychopath. Me, the Merc with a Mouth. Me, a man who was fucked up by science. Me, a broken, pathetic person. Me. Someone fucking loved me. And that was fucking amazing.

* * *

Those memories, so rich and powerful, they were only just that. They were only memories now. I sit in my recliner, in my empty apartment. I sit and brood, sit and think. I think about her, the way her scent still lingers on my things, on my clothes. I see my bedroom, even though I haven't allowed myself to look at my bed yet. I see her everywhere, but the bottom line is that she is gone. Alexandra is gone. So I sit in my recliner, and think on how the hell I am going to get her back here, to this place, to be in this place with me. I know what I said to Death, but I knew that she heard me lie. I did lie, so much, and I was done with it all. My mind was still processing what the hell I was going to do to get Alexandra back here when I chose to stand up from my chair.

"I'm gonna need some C4."


	19. The Next Best Thing

OKAY. THAT'S IT.

_What?_

The writer has pissed me off for the last time! Have you seen the last few chapters? Have you?

_Yes. We do share the same eyes after all... _

Exactly! So you would know that for the past few chapters, I, Deadpool, the baddest badass to have ever walked this fuckin' planet has been painted, no, RUINED in front of the whole Internet! I've been portrayed as some sensitive sweetie because of the careless actions of the d-bag writer!

_Relax. I doubt the "whole" Internet has even read our fan fiction. Come on…The writer just wanted people to know that we had a heart somewhere and-_

No! They don't get to know jack shit! Its called privacy, as in they only get to read about the bloody stuff, the stuff that I don't mind sharing, the content that doesn't tell people about my feelings and junk…

_But that-_

NO! I'm not going to be a pansy-ass loser anymore. I AM AN EAGLE. A MOTHERFUCKING EAGLE!

_I give up. We're so childish sometimes…_

_We've lost our edge!_

Don't worry. I'll remind them what I'm really like. They'll see. They'll all see! It'll be like a good kick to the head.

* * *

Jesus Christ, who knew that tracking down a nerdy barista would be so hard? I mean, I've scoured practically half of freakin' New York City for the guy, and still I've come up with nothing. I've stood on the tops of sky scrapers. I've walked through almost every rank alley and into the depths of the subway system. High, low, it made no difference. No matter where I went I was coming up empty-handed.

A light vibration buzzed against my thigh. I rolled my eyes, knowing already who would be the one calling me without having to check.

_Are we still gonna give Domino the cold shoulder? It's been a week…_

"It certainly has, hasn't it?" I affirmed dryly as I sat down. I was close to home at an outside seating area of a Thai restaurant. A tween couple was staring at me a table or two away and I wasn't in the mood for their shit, not today.

"Got something to say then say it!" I shouted to the two teenagers who jumped nearly out of their skin for being caught. I swiftly pulled out one of my guns from its holster, the weapon loaded and pointed in their direction. The girl squeaked out a small scream while the boy froze and looked like he just shit his pants. I cocked the gun back, and they were suddenly out of their chairs and booking it down the street, terror filling their young eyes as they dared to look over their shoulder back at me.

I sighed, pleased to see that I could now eat in peace. But it wasn't the same. Even with this small dose of entertainment, I still felt off. Terrorizing the Beliebers wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it could be, or at least it didn't warrant the same effect as it would have months ago. My gun was placed next to my sweetened iced tea and spicy Pad Thai as I tried to push her face out of my mind, the face of the one that I was looking for.

My phone kept on buzzing, annoying me until I finally chose to just shut it off.

_Ouch._

_We'll pick up one day. Just not today. Don't worry._

As I started digging into my late dinner, I thought back on the conversation that Domino and I had when I returned to the apartment. I remember avoiding eye contact with the vixen, avoiding anything to prolong the ass-chewing I was sure to get. She was shaken up, bewildered, and flaming pissed. That concoction of emotion was a deadly one, but there was no escape, no leaving this time. I inwardly braced myself, accepting my fate. After the shock of Alexandra leaving me soaked in, I took in a breath and decided to explain what I could to my angry friend.

"Okay," she began after I told her everything, her voice shaking. "So this whole time that I've tried to hunt her down, came to you for help, told you all about her, pictures, videos, paperwork, you name it, you were holding her here, with you? She's been here this whole time. Are you fucking kidding me?" Domino ranted with wide eyes and a reddening face. I took a step back, preparing myself for the possibility of flying objects aimed at my head.

"Yeah," I responded curtly, which we all know is pretty weird for me, but hey, women can eat you alive and I knew better than to push it with Domino.

A lethal silence followed, and all I could do was stand around like a schmuck. Domino was so angry, so flustered that she couldn't speak, she couldn't even yell at me. I let the moment pass, trying so hard not to interrupt her thoughts as we stood in my living room.

"Um," I started after a little while, the tension festering at my brain. Her eyes snapped to meet mine, making me flinch. I took in a breath. "I'm sorry, Dom. I just…I didn't know what to do." Another silence. My answer sucked, and we both knew it. Still, Domino only sighed and rubbed her temples with her fine fingers, her eyelids scrunching together.

"Tell me this," she finally spoke up. "What is she like, Wade?"

I frowned. "Who?"

Domino shrugged her shoulders, her expression suddenly unreadable. "The girl. What's she like?" she clarified.

Her question was so unexpected. I mean, why the hell did she care about Alexandra? It didn't matter. My hand brushed the back of my head as I struggled to find the right words. I settled on simplicity.

"She's cool," I breathed. "I mean, I don't get it. What do you want me to say?"

Domino put her hands on her hips, her eyes boring into mine. "I'm wanting you to be honest with me because apparently you haven't been. I want you to tell me the truth. Who is she? What is she like? Is she funny? Does she have any hobbies? Likes? Dislikes?"

My eyes wandered to the dusty floor, my brain confused and unsure as to what Domino's true intentions were. Why does it matter now what Alexandra is like?

Domino's feet wandered nearer to me, closing the gap between our standing figures. "Wade, I'm asking you these things because I want to know who this person was to have been able to sway you to not to ask me for help and to straight up deceive me. It's obvious you really cared for her enough to hide her from me. I just want to know."

I almost rolled my eyes but thought better of it.

_Ugh, more feelings talk. _

_When will it end?_

Shaking my head I said, "That shit isn't important. I didn't trust anyone with her, especially after you and I met to talk about the Reaper Project and crap." There was a brief pause. "And her name is Alexandra, by the way."

Domino's eyes were no longer angry, no longer tense. Her full lips were turned downward. To my inner disgust, she looked concerned for me, which, just so you know, reader, is what I hate more. Anger? Hate? I can handle that. Pity? No. I never want to be pitied. That is the death of me. To be pitied means that someone in a better place, or at least that person thinks he or she is in a better place, looks down on you. You are in a worse place than them. They feel bad for you, like some sick puppy. Pity? No. I never want that.

"Wade, you're different," stated Domino gently. She stepped nearer to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the contact, a thoughtless reaction. Domino took her hand back awkwardly as she stepped away from me, her eyes glancing at the floor at my rejection.

"No, I'm fine," I muttered.

"Wade, I-"

Anger suddenly pulsed through my veins. Who was she to flip this conversation? One minute she's pissed and the next she feels bad for me? Hell no!

"What? You want to care about me? You want to help me now? Well, thanks, but you've done enough already. Alexandra is fucking gone to God knows where, all because of you and everyone else who's after her! So no, no I don't want your help, thank you." I started towards my computer, turning my back on Domino. Honestly, the only plan I had was to Google that company that put the ransom notice out in the first place. It was my only lead, but it was better than nothing.

I heard her light steps as she followed me. "Wade, listen, you're not being fair here!"

I whipped around to face her, causing Domino to take a precautionary step back. Her eyes were anxious, her stance tense. It sickened me. Didn't she trust me? I mean, I didn't plan on hurting her or anything. Aren't I allowed to get pissed sometimes without causing her harm? This whole talk was stupid. I guess I was too harsh on Alexandra. Maybe this friendship with Domino wasn't as tight as I thought it to be. Part of Domino was afraid of me, even after all these years.

"What?" I questioned. Domino shook her head slowly.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"What?" I snapped. Her eyes narrowed.

"Wade, you have no right to be this angry with me. You're just frustrated that the Reaper Proj-"

"Alexandra."

"Yes…Alexandra is gone. I know that you didn't want her to go, but she did, and I'm sorry that I was after her, but part of that was on you. Had I known that she was your, um, friend, then I wouldn't have taken the contract. I wouldn't have, Wade."

"Yeah, whatever," I responded coldly, not wanting her to try and prove her case anymore. I stepped over to my window instead, my eyes gazing at the world below. I felt her eyes on me, her stinging gaze upon my back.

"Wade, you're different."

"Hm?"

"You're just...I don't know. You just are. You're emotional, and you're making sense."

"What? I always make sense."

"Um, no, not really…"

My face turned to her. Domino's expression appeared genuine, the care she had for me all over her face from her frowning lips to her knit eyebrows. I didn't know if she still pitied me, but in that look I felt more cared for, like I mattered. I didn't feel weak. Looking at her and thinking on what she just said, I started to wonder.

"You really think I'm different? Like I changed or somethin'?"

Domino nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what, it's just that you seem to be more in the moment. I feel like I'm talking to someone who's actually here with me, like all the way here, you know?"

My head simply nodded, ending the conversation there. I escorted her to the door of my apartment. I said that I would call her as soon as I was ready to talk some more, and that was that. Cold? Maybe, but I needed to keep to myself a tiny bit longer, even if it was unhealthy.

"Where the hell could he have gone?"

_We really should call in for some help. Proficio is a major company, and with all the resources that they seem to have access to, the more help the better…_

"Swell plan, but uh, we don't even know where this place is, remember?" I questioned before I took a bite of more noodles. Googling the company gave me nothing. It was under the radar, probably linked to some super-duper secret government thing.

I've been looking under every dumpster lid and thrift shop for the hipster, but alas! Hark, I've found nothing, nada! Sure, he could've skipped town with Alexandra, but I figured that since Googling Proficio was a dead end, then maybe finding Ben was the next best thing. Tracking fuckers down is part of my job description after all.

_We haven't been that successful, so we should get some help._

_We could, but who? Not the X-losers or the Avengers. They'll be hard to work with. S.H.I.E.L.D.?_

_We don't even remember what their letters stand for._

_Hm. Yeah, plus they'd probably want in on the Project Reaper business…_

_Or, they might know more about it._

"Nah. That Coulson guy creeps me out. He's got that sort of smile that suggests he watched you while you sleep. Next…"

_We could go with the blatantly obvious: Domino._

I groaned. "Okay, you guys are useless. And I thought I was getting sane again!" I cried. Even after asking aloud, the voices ceased talking. Ironic, but considering that I'm a Class A nut job, I guess it made sense in its own way.

I was about to take another bite when I noticed a hooded figure approaching me from the intersection across from the restaurant. It was a man dressed in dark, ripped jeans, worn out tennis shoes, and a blue hoodie with the hood raised, shielding most of his face from view. He walked stiffly and with purpose as he made a bee line towards me. To my surprise, he pulled out the chair across from me and sat at my table.

"Uh, bro, I ain't in the mood for a date, so piss off," I said to the stranger. He didn't budge. My words apparently had no effect on the guy for he remained sitting on the other side of the plastic table. After one more moment of confusion, a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Wade, it's me," spoke the man softly. He leaned forward. "It's me Ben."

My plate hit the ground, shattering loudly as I stood from my seat to grab the bastard by the neck. He gasped for air, the fear alive in his eyes as I pulled his body across the table, closer to me, closer to his death.

"Son of a bitch! Where the hell have you been, Benny boy?" I questioned him angrily, my face a mere inch away. He squirmed in my grip, his breathing picking up.

"Wade! Let me go! I can expl-"

I cut off his sentence, the tip of my gun digging up into his chin as I held him with my other hand.

"Where is she?"

Ben's eyes narrowed. "Are you going to kill me?" he rasped.

"I dunno. Depends on your answer. By the way, I'm the one asking questions here seeing as I'm the guy with the gun, got it?"

Ben continued to stare into my eyes, the weights and measures of his mind trying to choose the best answer. My gun's end pressed deeper into his jawbone.

"I lost her."

My brain didn't quite process his response, so I pressed harder. "Come again? You lost who? Who did you lose?"

"I lost Alexandra. She was taken from me."

My hand let him go, allowing gravity to take over. He groaned from the cement while I tried to process what he just told me. Lost? Alexandra's lost to him, too? My hands were grabbing his collar once more before he could stand up on his own.

"Okay, Benny boy, you have two options. Option one, die with honor as I chop you up into little bite-sized pieces, starting at your toes. Or, option two, you tell me everything that you know about Alexandra and this Reaper Project thing, got it? Your choice. You have one second."

"I'll tell you whatever you want, but in order to do that you have to let me take you somewhere."

I shook my head. Who the hell did he think he was? What kind of victim calls the shots?

"Uh, no? You should be grateful to still be breathing, dickhead. You're going to tell me every little smidge of info you got in that brain of yours at my place, got it?"

"Wade, trust me on this. Things will make more sense if I show you. There's someone that you need to meet."

I studied his face from where I stood, my eyes peering down at him. Close up I could see that Ben was a little worse for wear. His lip was split and there was some purple discoloration on his cheek that I assumed travelled up his face to meet a bruised eye. Not only that, but I also noted on Ben's reaction to me. He never has been afraid of me, or if he ever was, he did a damn good job at hiding hit. Even when I was holding him in the air, Ben hardly batted an eye lash, gun to his face and all.

"Who is this 'someone'?" I questioned as I strapped my weapon back to my waist. I didn't want to trust him, really, I didn't, but he was the closest thing to a lead that I have gotten since last week, and to let it slip out of my fingers would be just plain stupid.

The man stumbled to his feet, dusting himself off with his hands. I watched as his eyes flickered up the street, cautious and observant.

"Is someone after you?" I asked, my own eyes following the path of his gaze into the darkness surrounding us.

"Something like that…" answered Ben, returning his focus on me. "Come on, I'll take you to my friend."

With that, I reluctantly followed Ben to God knows where. It wasn't until we acquired some proper transportation did I learn where he intended for us to go. After walking a few blocks, we were able to grab a taxi cab for a trip to Staten Island. I don't visit there often. Sure the grass is green, but I prefer good ol' Central Park for my bit of Mother Nature. The ride was about forty-minutes, and the whole time Ben didn't answer a single question of mine, which was pretty douche-y of him if you ask me considering that I was one, letting him live, and two, allowing him to drag me all the way to the Island.

"What? It's a simple question!"

"Wade, I don't care…"

"You don't care? You don't care! You have to care!"

"No, I don't!"

"How do you not care about Dr. McDreamy? How?"

"I-I don't watch the show, okay? Geez."

"Look, just choose either Dr. McDreamy or Dr. McSteamy. Simple."

"Ugh, fine. Uh, Dr. Mc-, uh, what was it? McDreamy, right?"

We talked about Grey's Anatomy as we crossed the bridge to the island. By then, the moon was high and bright in the sky, hanging like a lantern above the sleeping city. Ben leaned forward and whispered some address in the ear of our driver, changing our destination once more. There wasn't much I could do but wait patiently to meet whoever Ben intended me to, but waiting isn't my strongpoint, and I was aching to know more, to have a better grip on the situation at hand. I mean, finding Alexandra was priority numero uno. I just needed to know where she was.

"We're here," stated Ben as we pulled down a random neighborhood. Most of the houses were blackened, their owners asleep, all but one. The house at the end of the street was lit up, the front porch bright and a beacon for our yellow taxi as we drew near to the home. In the front yard was a large oak tree, a tire swing swaying from an old rope that hung from one of the tree's high strong branches. Our car stopped right in front of the house by a cracked sidewalk that touched the house's wooden gate. Ben was paying the driver when I stepped closer to the home, my gaze studying the second story windows and the white panes of the house. It looked old, but I could tell that someone kept up with it, kept it well put together.

"Hello, sir," greeted an old weathered voice. I hadn't even noticed the guy. An old man sat in a porch swing in the front of the house, a faint smile gracing his elderly wrinkled face.

Ben passed me, his shoulder brushing mine as he opened the small wooden gate and joined the man on the porch. I followed hesitantly, unsure as to what the hell was happening. The two muttered something to one another, but before I could say anything, the old man spoke up again.

"You must be Wade Wilson," he chuckled, his eyes looking me up and down through a pair of thick rimmed glasses. I frowned. "Yes, that's him. The Merc with a Mouth. The one and only."

"Hey, how do you know about me, old man?" I questioned, not liking the look over he was giving me. His narrow shoulders shrugged.

"Why, I'd be an idiot if I didn't know about one of the greatest scientific failures in history, wouldn't I? Wait, pardon me. I didn't say that right. You're not the failure, Wade. No, you are very impressive. The failure lies in the hands of those who didn't brush up on their psychology and the effect the experimentation would have on you. Yes, they failed, not you. Creating psychologically damaged people for the sake of science must be a new theme nowadays…"

I didn't really know what to say. I looked to Ben for some answers, but that damn old guy kept talking. He smiled, his grey old teeth showing as he beamed at me.

"And you've met my Alexandra. Let me introduce myself properly to you, Wade. My name is Dr. Blithe. I have a feeling that we have a lot to discuss…"


	20. Glory Days

**Glory Days**

I love old people. Really, I do. Sure, they fart a lot, are wrinkly as dehydrated fruit, and can't hear worth a shit, but hey, we all are gonna be that way sooner or later. I like to think that my love for the old folk is mutual because old people tend to love me back! Most anyways. Yeah, I like listening to the stories they have sometimes. This old dude Larry up at the nursing home by my place told me about his days fighting in Vietnam. Now that was some cool shit! Larry took out tons of Vietcong, saving his company in a skirmish up near the division from the North and South. Said there was black smoke everywhere, the cries of men on both sides screaming out in pain as they died. He described how the smell was rank, a thick mix of smoke and sulfur, how sweaty he got because of the sticky heat. Said it was like Hell, but worth it in a weird way, worth it because he thought that what he was doing would make a difference to his family back home. Those were his glory days, and before the old man died, I would go up and sit with him out on the porch of the home, eating Jell-O and talking about his company and camping out under those Vietnam stars. He called them that, "Vietnam stars," like it mattered whose stars they were. I dunno, I guess to Larry it still did. I miss him sometimes, that old fart.

"Wade? Wade, I said do you want some coffee?" a raspy voice sounded beside me.

"Hm?"

He sighed, the old scientist next to me, a tired Dr. Blithe. It must've been midnight, a little too late or early for caffine. "Wade, you need to focus now, okay? Do you, or do you not, want a cup of coffee?" he asked again.

I blinked and nodded, my focus snapped back to reality, but only for a moment. I've been having trouble focusing lately. I can't seem to pay attention to what people are saying, even the simple questions spoken by a cashier at the coffee shop or a waitress. Their words kind of blur together. Maybe I just need sleep. My nightmares are keeping me too awake.

When I looked back up at Dr. Blithe, I saw that he wasn't looking at me. No, he was staring out at window of his upstairs study. That's where he took me, just he and I, no Ben. Ben protested the idea of Blithe and I alone, but the old man shooed him away, commanding that he take a break and rest somewhere else in the house.

"But he's dangerous! He's not even psychologically sound!" Ben nearly shouted at the scientist, but Dr. Blithe simply chuckled and swatted him away.

"Oh, hush, child," breathed Blithe. "Wade is harmless here. He'll behave. Go to sleep. Good-bye, Benjamin. Go sleep." After that, Ben relented and stalked off to some other place in the home, a door slamming off in the distance. Blithe only rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Looking at him now, I didn't see a man of science or a man of great ingenuity. He wore an Ungrateful Dead t-shirt and blue jeans and socks, nothing special. Reading the journal articles and files on the Reaper Project, I pictured a man in a suit and tie, or maybe a white lab coat with his hair neatly combed back and a name tag. His wispy white hair was short and was combed down on his balding head. That much I was right on, but the rest of Blithe looked like any old dude. His skin was wrinkly, and he moved with a jerky stiffness that gave away his age if his looks didn't already. Overall, Dr. Blithe was just old, not at all as one would assume a possibly deviant scientist to look like.

"Now," spoke Blithe, clearing his throat and staring at me with a pair of icy blue eyes, "You're a mercenary, correct?"

I frowned. "Uh, yeah, but didn't you say you already knew that?" I replied. Blithe smiled.

"I did, didn't I? Just making sure, Wade, just making sure…"

I shrugged and took a sip of my coffee. It was black, black like my soul.

"I have an idea on how this conversation should play out, Wade. Want to hear it?" asked Blithe, a playful expression spreading across his wrinkled face. And I couldn't help it, his mood was contagious, and I smiled, too, his sudden playfulness ringing a familiar bell in my head.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon…"

"Good! Okay, how about this? You ask me a question, about whatever you want, I don't mind, and I'll answer it truthfully, and in exchange, you answer me my questions, no matter how strange they may be, and you must answer them truthfully as well. Deal?"

My eyes narrowed. "How do I know that you won't be fibbing me?" I questioned.

Dr. Blithe laughed. "Now, why would I lie to you, Wade? I'm an old man on this old island. I'm not working out in the field anymore, so I don't have much to lie about! Plus, I summoned you here to ask for help, not to harm you in any way, shape, or form."

_What the hell? _

_Just go for it._

_But what if he lies…_

_He said so himself. He doesn't have anything to hide._

_But what if that is a lie?_

_A lie within a lie?_

_Lie-ception._

_Nah, just go for it. We can just kill him if he leads us down the wrong path._

_But…we like old people._

_Not if they lie to us. Now get on with it!_

"Deal."

"Good, good! Okay, let's start off on an easy one: What is your favorite color?"

"Red. Why are you not in the field anymore?"

"On paper it'll say that I left Proficio, peacefully and little else, but in reality, I was forced out by Charles and his over-zealous ambition." His tone was bitter as he divulged this to me, and my curiosity, the stupid thing, was teased into waking up.

"Wait, hold up, who's Charles?" I asked, leaning forward to listen better.

"Charles Witt, my partner in the Reaper Project," Blithe answered solemnly. He took a sip of his beverage, his eyes flickering up at mine as I waited for him to elaborate.

"Okay, so he kicked you out? Then what?" I pressed.

The old man shook his head. "Nuh-uh. My turn. Now, I'm just going to go in dry with this one…"

I laughed at the phrase and nodded. This guy wasn't too bad! "The best way to go, Blithe. Go for it," my voice responded before taking another gulp of coffee.

"Are you in a sexual relationship with Alexandra?"

I choked, the black liquid burning my throat as I struggled to swallow it down after such a sudden and blunt question. Well, fuck, let's get all personal! I didn't know how to answer that, especially to this stranger. I mean, I could just be honest and say "yes," but I didn't want to piss off grandpa and set off his pace maker.

"Come again?" I cackled out, my voice still struggling to sound clear as I finished choking on my coffee.

"I'm just curious, Wade, no need to die over it," responded Blithe coolly. "I want to know how she's faring. Besides, aren't you a little too old for such adolescent formalities? You're at least in your thirties, right? No need to choke over a little simple conversation…" continued Blithe, apparently not affected at all by the change of subject. I mean, he's the one who asked and all, and he did warn me, but still, you'd think one would at least warm up to it first before laying down the hammer.

"It's none of your damn business, grandpa! I don't need to tell you about that!" I shot back.

He grinned, pissing me off further. "Hm, that's lovely to hear. You like privacy."

I glared in his direction. Where the fuck does he get off telling me what I like? "Whatever. My turn: Why did you and Dr. Witt split?"

At my words, Blithe's spirit seemed to dim, the light in his eyes fading as he tried to conjure up the answer to my question. He suddenly appeared older, like the years he had left suddenly dwindled to half their worth.

"Charles and I had a vision when the project began, a vision of great importance that would help people, help humanity. It was to do simply that, 'Help people. Help humanity.' And it started with two people." Blithe took another drink, clearing his throat before continuing on.

"I wanted to pursue just that, to simply help people by means of finding sources of renewable energy, curing diseases, giving humanity better security, a sense of safety within society. However, Charles had a different approach, and he only cared about the security aspect of our great dream. You see, in Charles' mind, the only way make that dream a reality was by using our resources at his will, not bending to ethics, not adhering to decency."

My eye brows furrowed. I was missing something. "But, Doc, that's what you do. I mean, we use resources, right? We just…do."

He nodded, but his smile had dissipated, a firm line settling in its place. "True, but Wade, what if your 'resources' are alive, hm? Do you make them do whatever you want?"

I thought about that for a moment then said, "Well, I'm a resource to people. I mean, I kill people for a living. I do what they ask, no big deal."

Blithe shook his head. "That may be true, but what if you never knew any better? What if you never knew you were a resource, hm? What if you were a blank slate, a new life that wasn't yet aware of the blackness of the human soul, the foulness of mankind's desires? Is it okay then to bend the mind? Is it okay to twist the purity out of the being?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find a good enough response. I just couldn't, and that was weird for me because usually talking never has been an issue. Except here, here I felt that I needed to not say anything. I didn't know the laws of the universe. I tossed those out years ago.

Blithe didn't go further in his talk about ethics and shit, praise God. I didn't know if I would be able to keep up. I heard him clear that raspy throat of his, a sign that told me there was still so much to say, so many gaps to attempt to fill in. I mentally prepared myself for a story, my favorite kind. I knew it was because Blithe was old, and he had that look in his eyes like Larry did when he described Vietnam.

"In the summer of 1988, I travelled down to South America to the country of Paraguay. I wandered about the Paraguay River in search of more medicinal plants that I had read about in hopes that I could accumulate a small supply of my own in order to further my research. You see, I was working on a cure for cancer, Wade, as well as cures for several other terminal illnesses."

_Everyone's trying to "cure cancer"…_

_Shh!_

"It was such a daunting task, as you can imagine. Perhaps naïve, but I believed that I was on to something, something big and worth it. It was the last day of my exploration. I was on my way back towards my base camp when I came across an abandoned village. One minute there and I knew that something was off. The fires were out at a strange time of day, and the small huts were empty, making it quite obvious that it had been some time since they were inhabited. But then I saw the village people's clothes still hanging on a line, still drying despite the lack of population. It then occurred to me that I had seen these people before on my way out, that I had actually passed their smiling faces before I reached the river, that something must've gone wrong. So, being the investigative mind that I am, I decided to briefly look into their disappearance, to feed my curiosity, as one might say."

"For three days I explored the area around the village. I questioned the local people, but no one wanted to talk to me about that village. I asked all around. Teenagers, elders, fishermen, mothers, fathers, no one would tell me. Finally, after I was about to give up, a young man decided to tell me why everyone was so afraid. He said that the place was eaten up by a demon, that a bad spirit had taken over that place and that the area was cursed. He claimed that those in that village were all dead, that the spirit "sucked their souls from their bodies" while they were still alive. I remember how hard it was to not roll my eyes at what that young man said. As a man of science, I thought it rubbish! Surely, there must've been some logical explanation!"

"So, hold up," I interrupted. "These villagers are tellin' you that some people are getting eaten up by a demon and you're all like, 'Yo, I'm gonna go in and see what's up'? Damn."

Blithe shrugged. "Well, I suppose when you refuse to believe in the supernatural, you are free to fear nothing but yourself. So I went, and found one of the greatest discoveries I have ever made."

"Alexandra," I whispered.

"Yes," he affirmed quietly. "My feet carried me towards the village. I remember walking through each empty home, finding to my shock and horror several signs of struggle. Dirt around the houses was kicked up, and blood covered some of the walls and openings. Then I heard it, this loud scream that sounded several yards away from me. I ran towards the voice, this frightening and wild cry that made the wildlife around us stir and scatter. I thought that it was possibly a survivor, that maybe a person was injured in the forest and needed help. So many birds took to the sky as I ran under the thick branches of the rain forest, and then I saw her. She was a different person back then, unrecognizable from the woman you have met. It was probably the most frightening thing I ever set my eyes on. She was naked and covered in absolute filth. Her body was hunched forward, her long black hair matted in dirt and twigs. Her skin, though lovely, was painted in mud and blood, making her less of a human and more of some beast, some monster. She heard me, she knew I was there. I remember just standing there at the edge of the village, just watching this thing, this feral thing breathe heavily, and staring at me, staring at me with this bright golden eyes. My legs couldn't carry me away. I was held there by those cursed eyes, the fear pinning me down. The next thing I knew, she was after me! There was no escape, no time to turn around, there was nothing I could do! There was a bright light and she was suddenly right before me! I was knocked to the ground by some power, some great strength that I knew no ordinary person her size could possess. Her palm covered my face, her fingers digging into my forehead, and she began robbing me of my strength, of my life. I remember that my hearing went first, then the sensation of touch and feeling from my legs all the way up to my neck. My heart beat, I could hear it weakening into a slow pulse. All I could do was lay there and pray to a God I didn't believe in, pray and stare up into those bright golden eyes, into the face of a murderer. And I suddenly believed. I suddenly believed in God for I had met a demon."

As I heard this, I struggled to believe him. Alexandra couldn't make a pancake, let alone assault someone…right?

_She was able to attack Domino…_

"No, she was defending herself…"

_Still, Domino almost died!_

_Alexandra didn't mean to._

_Didn't she? How do we know?_

"How did you survive?" I asked Dr. Blithe. The scientist looked at me curiously, but continued.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure as to why I am alive today," he answered slowly. "That's something that I don't understand to this day. Something inside her chose for me to live. She stared at me for a long time, ceasing her powers, and stood up. It really was that simple, that abrupt. It was as if her humanity suddenly woke up, and she snapped into something, no, into _someone_."

"What do you mean?"

"Alexandra just, I don't know, she just stood up and offered me her hand. It was a complete turnaround. One moment she's trying to kill me, the next she was less feral. Of course, I didn't take it and I staggered up to my feet! I looked at her, this phenomena, this wild woman who was looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and caution. I remember realizing that then was my opportunity to leave, to make my escape while she appeared calm. So I started to turn, to make my way back to my camp, but then I heard a voice. It was so unexpected and small, this light and weak voice. I almost thought it wasn't there."

I leaned closer and put my coffee cup down. Blithe was looking up at the ceiling, his baby blues gazing back into the past during a time that I was trying so hard to believe and see for myself.

"What did she say?" I pressed.

A light grin spread across his lined face. "She said, 'Help.'"

"What?"

He chuckled. "I know! It was the damndest thing! 'Help?' _She_ needed help? I couldn't believe it! But I asked her to repeat what she said, and she did. That's all she was able to say. 'Help.' That's all she said until I was able to get her back to America and teach her more of our language. And she didn't even fight me when I tried to take her to civilization. She came willingly. I mean, she didn't allow anyone else to care for her, but still, she was no fuss, not at all. It was the damdnest thing!"

My mind was more confused than before. "Okay, so the file from Proficio? The journals?" I asked him.

Blithe shook his head. "Bullshit. All of it. Some crap that Proficio put down to make it seem as if we 'saved' her, but the reality is that we took her from her environment. The journals aren't even mine. I kept those hidden and for myself."

I absorbed that information, my mind reeling through the reports, tests, paperwork, all of that in which Domino shared with me weeks ago in my apartment. What was true then? What was reality?

"Huh…okay…" I muttered aloud not to anyone particular.

I heard him sigh. "Look, Wade, I know this is a lot to take in. Hell, we at Proficio didn't even know where she came from. True, I found her in South America, but I don't think she was a native there."

My eyes went back to his. "Why?"

"For one, she didn't know the local language at all. Also, she appeared fearful of the natives that she later came in contact with. It was as if she was plopped in her surroundings, just appeared there over night. That's where one of my theories takes shape…"

I groaned and rubbed my temples. "My brain hurts!" I shouted.

Blithe laughed. "This is a lot to take in, but the fact of the matter is that I needed to speak with you face to face, especially since Alexandra has been taken back by Proficio."

"Wait," I snapped. "Proficio has her now? How the hell do you know that?" I questioned, the annoyance palpable in my voice.

"Ben and Alexandra were on their way here when Ben was assaulted and left for dead. We know of the one who took her and know for certain that Proficio was behind the attack." Blithe sighed and rose to his feet, surprising me with a yawn.

"No, no, no, no, no! You don't get to sleep! There's a ton of shit here that you kicked up and now you want to go nap? That ain't happenin', gramps! Sit your ass down and talk some more!" To my disappointment, the old bag rolled his eyes and started to leave the room.

His finger pointed tiredly towards a couch beside me. "That there pulls out into a bed. You can sleep here and I'll talk then. Do you know how to cook?"

I nodded slowly, defeated for now knowing that I wasn't going to get my way.

"Great. You're makin' breakfast. Ben can't cook worth a shit. The guy worked in a coffee shop for months but can't make anything edible of the breakfast variety."

"That's ironic."

"Yeah, it's a wonderfully ironic, ain't it? G'night, Wade."

"Wait," I pleaded. The door ceased closing, and Dr. Blithe sleepily looked up at me.

"You said that your big dream started with two people, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, then," I continued, "If the first was Alexandra, who was the second?"

"Alexandra was not the first. There is someone before her."

I frowned. "Oh…and that is?"

Dr. Blithe glanced off, his eye contact breaking from mine and his eyes gleaming with a new emotion, one that I hadn't seen him show yet. I didn't quite know what it was then, but later on, I knew. Looking back it made sense as to what it was, why he looked that way. It was fear, raw and real fear.

"That someone is the real monster here, Wade. He is the one in the woods, covered in the blood of innocent people, and smiling as he stands there. He is unlike anyone you will ever meet, and I pray that somehow you won't ever have to meet him, but seeing as Alexandra was taken back by him, I fear that your paths will indeed cross very soon."

The old man closed the door on me, leaving me alone with my questions, a single lamp, and a slight and sad realization.

I missed Alexandra. I missed her a lot.


	21. No Calm

To all you fan fictioners, thanks for chuggin' along.

_Twenty-one chapters? Holy shit!_

_And we're still gaining followers? Yay!_

What's with the shock and awe? Still? You guys still are in shock and awe over the success of this fan fiction? Fuck you!

_You can't say 'fuck you' to us. We're just voices in our head._

_Yeah! Take it back!_

_It doesn't matter if he takes it back. We're just split personalities..._

Yeah! Take that!

_Grr, I'm so confused!_

_Nevermind._

Uh, whatever...anywho, thanks for reading, nerds. Leave a review or IM the writer to let 'im know what you think. Tell the writer that I need to get laid some time soon. Horny as fuck over here...

* * *

**No Calm**

My bed sheets stuck to my skin like cancer. Sorry for the morbid disease reference, but it's the best thing I could think of. They tangled me, wrapping around my flailing limbs as I struggled to breathe. Sweat was slick on my shaken body, the evidence of another terrible dream left out in the open for me alone to face in the study of Dr. Blithe's home. I try like any other person to remember that the bad dreams are just that, dreams, and that the reality I wake up in is the only one out there and that my mind, even _my_ mind, needs to try to get a grip on the situation. But no matter how many times this process is repeated over and over and over again, I still have to spend at least an hour to get back down from the steep heights of my imagined fears. I still have to tell myself to breathe. I still have to smack myself awake. I still have to remember that she's gone, and that no one will come and steady me like she can. Ben comes in if I scream. He tries to wake me, to soothe me, but after the last time in which I gave him a black eye and knocked him into the wall, he keeps his distance. I told him that I don't run away or walk around in my sleep, and that the best thing to do is just ignore me. He didn't want to argue with that, so I've been left alone like before to try to fix myself, to deal with the demons of my red ledger.

I've been at Dr. Blithe's home for a week. Since my initial conversation with the old man, a pattern of living has emerged between me, Blithe, and Ben. I stay up most nights because of my nightmares, I get up early, make breakfast, and then help Dr. Blithe around his property. I'm usually the one who makes dinner and lunch, too, seeing as Blithe is as old as dust and Ben is useless in the kitchen. I'm not sure what they do during the day. Dr. Blithe spends most of his time researching somewhere else in the house. I don't bother him, and even if I wanted to, I'd have no idea where to go looking. I check all the rooms, don't find him, and then he pops up later on in the day from a room I could have sworn I checked before. As for Benjamin, he's a different story.

And man oh man, I've learned a lot. Turns out that yeah, he ain't no average barista. Hell, he's not even a barista to begin with. Ben, or Benjamin C. Blithe, is the esteemed grandson of Dr. Blithe himself, possessing both a doctorate in psychology and human genetics. The guy's like, twenty-six, but I suppose genius doesn't care how old you are. Must be a fuckin' Einstein or whatever 'cause God knows this kid will know more about science then I ever will. His appearance changed, too. Gone were the earrings and the beard. He looked more neat and put together, more sterile, and his eyes studied every movement I made.

I found out that the whole Roast gig was just so he could monitor Alexandra. He explained to me how everything began, the origins of what has occurred in my life over the last few months. We spoke over breakfast one morning, the topic coming up after I passed the pepper after I called him a stalker.

"I'm not a stalker…"

"Pfft, okay. Whatever makes you sleep better at night, creep," I responded dryly in between bites of bacon and egg.

He sighed, a response that has become common whenever Ben and I talk to one another. I smiled to myself, finding joy in getting under his dainty skin.

"After I helped her escape Proficio, I needed to insure that she could have as normal as a life as possible in the real world. So, in order to do that, I needed to sever all ties and-"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. "You told me already. You fucked up her memory. Then, you left her out in the cold to pretty much do nothing but die, but oh, oh wait, you were kind enough to keep tabs on her while she starved. Don't worry. I got it."

The young scientist rolled his eyes. "I did not leave her to die."

"Yeah and I'm clinically sane." Ben decided to stop talking, and we ate the rest of the meal in silence. Well, maybe just for a minute.

"After my grandfather was let go," he started to mutter, "I realized that sooner or later, I would be the next to go. Sure, I knew about the Project more than any other person there, but I would be seen as a hindrance since I still had ties to my grandpa…"

"Why did they let your gramps go?"

"Because he had a soul." Ben shook his head, smiling faintly. "He cared about Alexandra, not just as his project, but as a person, the person that she is. I mean, to be honest, I didn't get it at first. I thought that my grandfather was wasting his time talking to her, trying to make her smile and laugh, teasing her as if she wasn't his latest and greatest scientific discovery. It's like he forgot that she massacred a village. To me, I didn't see a personality, just a copy of what a personality is supposed to be. If one of the aids smiled, she would smile. If someone ran their fingers through her hair, she would do the same. I mean, that's how it was the first few weeks after I met her. Alexandra would just watch me and copy what I did. It was strange. One time I was frustrated because I made a miscalculation and had to start over on a petri dish sample. I remember sighing really loud, and a minute later, I heard her make the same exact sound a few feet away from her enclosure. Her face was the same as mine, too. I remember I watched her and Alexandra just looked back at me, her eyes just empty. There was nothing there, no signs of any feeling. She wasn't mad like I was, so I never took her emotions as being real. I never thought her emotions were emotions. I never believed her to be a person capable of feeling anything at all…"

Ben took a sip of coffee, his eyes staring down at the wooden kitchen table. My own stared out the window into the yellowing yard. The trees were changing colors, the fall season making itself subtly known through the light orange leaves on the tall oak trees and the way things seemed to just decay all around us.

"But something changed your mind?" I asked, turning my eyes back on to the man across from me.

"Yeah, she cried. It was weird. It came kind of out of nowhere. My grandfather had been dismissed from the property that day, and I remember Alexandra asking me where he had gone. I told her that he wasn't going to be at Proficio anymore and that she would be getting a new caretaker the next day. And at first, she took it well, I mean, there was no reaction at all. She just nodded as if I told her about the weather, and then, then there were tears. Lots and lots of tears. Alexandra just started sobbing uncontrollably. All of us were caught off guard. We thought that maybe something was wrong with her body or that her medication was changed, but after we ran some tests and things came back fine, I realized that she was sad, actually sad." Ben chuckled. "I mean, I have a doctorate, right? A doctorate in psychology. I should know what sad looks like, right? Man, I was so blown away that she was sad. She felt something, and it was real. I knew then that there was an actual person in there, that my grandfather was right. He was right from the very beginning, that what we were doing was wrong, what we were putting her through was so messed up. That's when I decided that I would free her that night. She needed to be away from Proficio because without me there, who would treat her like a person? No one. That's what did it for me. She cried. So I stayed extra late and snuck her out of the facility via the emergency escape system underground. I was able to sneak her past the security guards in my car and take her into the city. Once there, I knew that I had to change her clothes. Her apparel would draw attention, so I drugged her and changed her into some clothes that I bought from a thrift store. And then I-"

"You took her to some alley in the middle of fucking nowhere and drove away. You left her in the fucking rain and drove away."

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't have her with me because Proficio would know it was me who let her go. They would find me."

"Yeah, well, they didn't! You're alive still! You worked at a coffee shop for what, six months?" My rage moved me to stand and yell at the man's face. I was seeing red.

"What was I supposed to do? I-"

My fist slammed down on the table, shaking our plates. "You could've done a thousand things! Why didn't you take her here initially?" I shouted.

"Because they would've checked for her here, too! There was nowhere for her. I did the best I could! I cut her hair, erased most of her memories with drugs, and changed her clothes. She was in a place far away from anyone who knew about mutations, about Proficio, or so I thought…"

I glared at him, moving away from the table. "You fuckers…you just come in and mess things up and then lift your hands up, like you suddenly are cleansed of your fucking sins once you let go of what you started. You pretend you're God and when you realize that you aren't, you go back to being like everyone else as if you did nothing wrong! Makes me sick. So sick."

Ben didn't look at me anymore. He looked at anything but my face, and I don't blame him. I was so angry, so pissed off that I was shaking. Even as he told his story, I knew that to Ben, he didn't regret any of his actions. He thought what he did was best. I hate scientists. Always will. They just lift up their hands and take off the gloves. They throw them away in the trash, and then go home. What about the mess? Who cleans that up? Not them. Who cleans the mess when they go home?

There was nothing left to say, so I walked outside and began working on the yard. The old man has a garden that he keeps. It's filled with every vegetable in the world, you name it, the plant is most likely there. My body squatted down as I began yanking out the hazardous weeds that surrounded the garden, my mind trying to remain calm. I wanted to slit his throat. I wanted to burn the house down.

Even after all this talk about Alexandra, I never wanted to fully trust what they were telling me. This person they described wasn't like what I've been around. Maybe it was denial. I didn't want her to be anything that wasn't what I knew she was, what she has been.

All the going back and forth made my head hurt, and worse, it made me wish she was back at my place. I wish we were just sitting in my living room like before, talking about whatever was on TV and drinking beer. Alexandra didn't like the taste, but I got her at least trying to sip it on occasion. I liked watching her drink, the way her nose would scrunch up at the scent as she raised the bottle to her plump lips. I liked to laugh at her as she struggled to swallow it down, and then the way she swore that it was her last sip before she would take another drink minutes later. I liked to hang out with her. Maybe we could still do that one day, but I wasn't so sure. This was complicated, this plot line, not at all as I predicted my fan fiction to go. My mind went to her face, the way her eyes looked when I kissed her that last time in my room. Those eyes, those fucking eyes, looked so sad at me, and I knew that if I stayed that she would cry.

Despite all this emotional bullshit, all this hell, I knew that in the end I would still take her in. I would still carry her through the rain and to my place to sleep. I would walk her to The Roast every afternoon and back every night so that we could talk about chimichangas and if hipsters deserved to be eradicated from America. I would share my bathroom with her, even it meant that all her Bath & Bodyworks shit would be on every flat surface in that room. I still would hide her from Domino if it meant that she would be safe and sound. I would still let her take off my mask. I would. I would do it all again. Almost all of it. I wouldn't leave like I did. I wouldn't leave because that would make me like everyone else who had left her behind. I would have stayed. I would have stayed.

Sitting in the grass in the backyard, with the cool autumn air wisping by, I heard the door from the home open.

"It's a nice day, but I think a storm is coming in," spoke an aged voice behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Dr. Blithe standing by the house, his hands in his jean pockets and his eyes taking in the sky. The wind blew by again, and he nodded slowly as if the wind had told him that he was right. "Yep…a storm is coming, Wade. Are you ready for it?"

I shrugged and looked back down at my hands. He approached me, his slow steps drawing nearer to my sitting form.

"What are you thinking about, Wade?" Blithe asked me quietly.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Liar."

My eyes shut tightly, and I gripped a handful of grass and ripped it from the earth.

"Is she real?" I asked, my face turning back and looking up at the old man. Dr. Blithe raised his eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Alexandra. Is she real?" I clarified.

Dr. Blithe shrugged his thin shoulders. "Well, I can't see why she wouldn't be. She has cells like you and I do. She isn't invisible. She-"

"Fuck! I mean does she have a soul? Is she a person, or just some copy of a person? Is she real? Tell me!" My breathing was heavy, and I didn't realize how loud I was until I noticed how surprised Blithe looked. I frowned, embarrassed by my outburst.

"Wade, you've spent the last six months with her. You tell me. Is she real to you?" he responded lightly.

I groaned. "I-I guess? I don't know anymore. I keep hearing that all she does is copy personality, and that she doesn't know better, that she's…that she's not real. I mean, Ben said that she cried when you left, but how am I to know that she's real. What is she anyway?"

For a moment, Blithe appeared thoughtful, his blue eyes gazing off into the gray sky, a light amused smile spreading across his lips.

"What is Alexandra? Hm, that's the biggest question of them all. To tell you the truth, we don't know. We have no idea what or who she really is. I literally just stumbled upon her one day in the rain forest. I doubt she knows either, to tell you the truth."

I blinked, and I was about to get frustrated again, but thankfully Blithe continued.

"But as far as personality goes, we all learn some things from those who raise us, right? So she copies people. Whoopdee do! Alexandra had the mind of a child when I found her! And she ages much, much slower than the average human being. Christ, she looked about eighteen when I found her, and today she doesn't look a day over twenty-four or five! She should be in her late thirties by now!"

Blithe began to laugh, a deep hearty laugh that echoed throughout the yard. I didn't join him in his joy, the fun in the moment being lost on me. The man managed to notice my annoyance, however, for he calmed himself and apologized.

"I know, I know, Wade. You're freaking out a bit over this whole bit, aren't you? My question is why though? Does it matter? Was she a mindless zombie when you spent time with her? Does she copy you, what you say or do? Or, is she a kind, young woman who enjoys to banter with you and tease? That's who I knew. I would talk to her about the comic book strips in the morning paper. Or, or she really likes to be challenged. Everything was a fight to her. I much enjoyed it. When I tried taking blood samples from her, I would say, 'Now you better behave, young lady, or I'm going to have to do something drastic! You better sit still,' and she would defiantly respond and say-"

"Make me," I finished softly. Dr. Blithe tried to say something, but his voice caught. He then smiled, his eyes misting before he spoke again.

"Yes…yes she would say that. 'Make me.' Like a child."

The wind blew as I rose, the blades of ripped out grass falling to the ground from my lap. Looking up at the sky, I had to agree. A storm was coming.

"I'm going to give you an out, Wade."

My eyes looked back at the old man, my confusion spread across my masked face. I mean, I think he could tell that I was confused. I forget that most people aren't good at reading me sometimes.

"What?"

He shrugged. "I'm giving you an out. When Ben reported to me that the notorious Deadpool was indeed sheltering Alexandra and taking care of her, I thought that you were the perfect person to look out for someone I dearly cared about. But, seeing as how you didn't ask for any of this, and I don't have the money to properly pay you for your services, I'm letting you walk away. You aren't responsible for this mess. You don't have to get your hands dirty with Proficio. She's off your hands. You're free to walk away."

I absorbed this. Walk away? I can do that? I don't know. I never considered leaving the whole thing, Alexandra, behind, to walk away and return to the life I had. It never occurred to me that it was an option.

"No. No, I think I'm going to stay. I think I'm going to get her back…" I replied quietly.

"Come again? Sorry, I'm old," responded Blithe as he leaned in to listen.

"No. No, I think I'm going to stay. Yes, I think I'm going to get her back from Proficio. She stole something from my dresser and I really want it back…"

Blithe smiled brightly. His old arm then reached out and he pat my shoulder.

"Stole something? What was it that she took from you?" he asked, still beaming at me.

"She stole a picture. Alexandra stole my picture. It was on my dresser. I took it on my phone, but I still liked that picture a lot. She stole it from me and I want it back…"

He nodded as we stood by one another and stared up at the sky above. We stood outside in his backyard as dark storm clouds rolled in from the west. The air was cooler than it was earlier in the day, and it smelled like rain, that metal, heated scent.

"So what am I up against, Doc?" I asked him as a fat rain droplet hit my forehead.

He sighed heavily. "You're up against one person, Wade. Get past him and you're home free."

"Yeah, yeah. You and Ben keep going on and on about this one guy, this 'monster.' Tell ya' what, I ain't afraid of jackshit!"

He groaned a tired groan, his eyes glancing in my direction. I frowned at this, noticing that familiar fear that I saw that first night he spoke about this mysterious individual that he and his grandson were afraid of.

Out of nowhere, Blithe brought up an unrelated topic. "Wade, do you hear voices in your head?"

My eyebrows furrowed at his question, my mind unsure as to what he was getting at. I relented though, and answered him by nodding.

"Do you hear them when Alexandra is around? Is she good at calming you down?"

I nodded again, slower this time. What the hell was he wanting to know?

"You know, Ben and I aren't that afraid of you. And it's not that we don't consider you a threat, I mean, we do understand that you have incredible potential to harm us, don't get me wrong there. It's just that, well, we've been around someone who is very unstable, someone a lot like you in that respect. But, but Wade, I have a feeling that you know right from wrong still. That you have a conscious. I mean, I don't have a feeling, no, I know that you do! But, you see, the person who Alexandra is with, the one before her, the 'monster,' he doesn't. He has no soul. And in a way, it isn't his fault, but, but he has no soul. He is evil."

"That's great, Blithe, but I don't get why that has anything to do with the voices in my head…"

"Well, have you heard voices lately?"

I hadn't realized it until he asked, that the entire day I hadn't heard a single one. I frowned at this realization as Blithe spoke on.

"Alexandra has that effect on people. She heals them just by being around them. I can imagine that the state of your deformity has improved slightly since meeting her as well. I apologize but as I stated before, your part in the Weapon X program is rather impressive and studied to this day."

"She's healing me? Alexandra has been healing me this whole time?"

He nodded. "Yes. Slowly, barely noticeable, but she does. It's quite incredible."

"So the voices are involved how?"

"I'm just saying that Alexandra has had plenty of practice with dealing with someone who hears voices, Wade." Dr. Blithe took a step closer to me, his eyes staring intensely into mine.

"I am giving you an out, for when you meet this person, if you make yourself known to him, he will not forget you. He does not forget."

I said it before and I'll say it again: Her past is her past, and frankly, I didn't care either way. Alexandra was Alexandra, and nothing she could tell me would change that. I get it now. I truly mean it now. I know what it means to mean it now. She is something worth finding again. I wasn't going to leave her like everyone else.

"I'm not walking away, Blithe. I'm in. Now, what's this fucker's name? What's the name of the asshole that I gotta beat up to get her back?"

Dr. Blithe removed his hand from my shoulder and turned towards the house. The rain was falling steadily down on Staten Island, the sky a blanket of dark gray as the storm carried on. I walked alongside him as we entered the house.

"He was given the name Deo."

"Deo?"

"It means 'God.'"


	22. A Beautiful Smile

**A Beautiful Smile**

He was so graceful, the way his long legs stalked away from me, languid, fluidic, like a silent spirit from another world. I watched him through my lashes from the old rotted porch of a cabin as he moved through the meadow and towards another hillside. Long fingers with calloused fingertips lightly touched the tall yellow grasses as he stepped, the dry stalks bending slightly. I remember the way the sun kissed his hair, his short blonde hair that was always so neat, so well kept, almost too perfect. It shimmered as a chilly wind blew by, jostling his locks for a moment out of the neatness, proving that he was in fact real and not a figment of my imagination.

And for a split second, I saw him smile. It was so subtle. His lips twitched, and the man smiled at the wind, at the way it seemed to try and play with him, tried to warm him. His teeth, white and perfectly aligned, flashed brightly. I treasured it, that rare and sweet smile. I lavished in the way his eyes, those orbs that were like my own, glittered for a second at the amusement of the wind, the way his face crinkled when he grinned, the way his soul seemed to return to him, even for a few seconds. It was the last shred of innocence I believe he had in him, all that was left. His eyes closed as the wind tickled his fair skin and his long golden lashes as his eyes shut.

And with the wind's passing, it was suddenly gone. The joy that he had held in him for a breath left. The smile vanished and his lips weakened into a firm line, his eyes reopening and dim. In the meadow he stood, tall and with perfect posture, a beautiful person on the outside, but something sinister within. He was still so gorgeous, so angelic in the meadow by the old cabin, and to the unknowing, they would gaze upon him with admiration or lust. He stood so straight, so balanced. I frowned, knowing that he was raised to always have perfect posture, that slouching would definitely yield a great amount of punishment on his slender body. Underneath his white ensemble that was made of a neoprene-like, leathery material, laid smooth and defined muscles, giving a small hint as to the vast strength his body possessed. Looking at his face, his silhouette revealed a chiseled jawline, a perfect nose, and smooth thin lips. As if haunted, his eyes flickered to me as I stared, making my blood run cold under my skin. I shivered and his stare left me.

My face leaned on the rotten post of the cabin's front porch, bravely taking him in some more and studying his form from a distance. His smooth face looked up at the sky, telling me that he was deeply thinking about something, his mind lost in thought. The wind blew again, but he did not react. It blew through my dark hair, and made the silver bracelets on my wrists jingle.

To be here with him was so unreal. I almost thought I was dreaming, standing there with him on the hillside outside of the city limits, away from the densely populated areas, away from the cars, the planes, the noise, and just with him, it was like a different reality. It had been so long, I had nearly forgotten what it was like. All I could do was simply stand there and watch him, watch him turn away from the sky and walk around the meadow before me, his fingers still running gently on the tips of the dry stalks as he moved. Every now and again, his gaze would find me, his expression unreadable. We didn't say a word, but I knew what he was conveying to me. I could feel it in my bones. I could feel what he was feeling as he stopped and glanced his beautiful eyes to the heavens, a new smile spreading from his lips. But I didn't like this one. I knew what he was thinking, and they were terrible thoughts, nothing to be smiling about at all.

"Yes," he suddenly said quietly. His grin widened as his golden eyes looked into my own.

"What a perfect place for a fire."


	23. Into Darkness

**Into Darkness**

I lost. I did. I lost. I did my best, or, at least what most would consider to be my best, but I got distracted, yeah, I got distracted for a second, and then I lost. I did. I lost. I got distracted and I took my eyes away and looked up. I don't know why I did. I just, I just did. I just, I just got distracted, and I lost. I did. I fucked up, and I'm so sorry, Alexandra, I just got distracted. I'm so, so, sorry, but I did. I lost.

"Wade, are you sure about this?" asked the annoying scientist beside me. I mean, really? How many times is this guy gonna ask me if I'm "sure" about anything I'm about to do? Doesn't he get it? I'm mostly improv! Most of the shit that I pull off is a mix of luck and skill.

_Mostly luck. Let's be honest here._

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry 'bout anything, Benny Boy. I know what I'm doing." My words didn't work. The guy still looked over at me anxiously as we rode together across the bridge of Staten Island and towards the inner part of the city.

We were riding there because that's where this Deo guy had been spotted. A former friend of Dr. Blithe's sent word to Blithe, saying that Deo was seen entering a subway station.

"Huh, that's weird…" I muttered after Blithe was tipped off and he hung up his home phone. He quirked an eye brow in my direction.

"What is, Wade?"

I shrugged. "Just, I guess you got some pretty good friends. I mean, how would he know what Deo looks like? Was he involved in the Project somehow, too?"

Blithe tilted his head and shrugged his own narrow shoulders. "What can I say, I'm a popular man, Mr. Wilson. Now, you and Ben head out into town. You said that you're not afraid of anything. Now's the time to prove it, son." His expression wasn't jovial like his voice tried to come off as.

"Hey, Doc', I thought you weren't afraid of him. I thought you and Ben weren't scared," I commented from the doorway as the old man turned to leave the room we were in. I heard him sigh.

"You know, Wade, part of me isn't afraid of him because I know that the way he is isn't entirely his fault. I know that there is a reason why he is…well, anyway, I am not entirely afraid of him. No, I am not. However, I know to tread carefully around Deo, as should you."

I frowned at the doctor's explanation as I surveyed the outside yard. The sky was still a light shade of grey, but it seemed like the storm from the day before was passing.

"I mean, is he reasonable?" my voice asked.

"Pardon?"

I stood there, my fingers picking at the old door frame as I tried to word my sentence right. "Is he like me at all?" There, that made sense.

Blithe thought for a moment. "I suppose," he answered me lightly. "I suppose he is like you in a sense that his mind operates in a way different than the common man. However, if I am not mistaken, you brain's anatomy alters slightly at every moment and that is why you experience your psychosis. Combined with the trauma in your life, this makes for a never-ending experience of psychological issues, correct, Wade?"

I nodded awkwardly. How simple my issues sounded when he talked about them, like he was Bill Nye and I was a Mento in a Coke bottle.

Blithe coughed a bit before stating, "For Deo, he has learned to be the way he is. He was conditioned to be ruthless." The man stepped nearer, his gaze holding my eyes. "I'm telling you, Wade. Do not be fooled. He was trained to be a monster. He has no humanity. Don't let him trick you into thinking he does."

The conversation with Blithe echoed in my mind as Ben and I entered the inner portion of New York City, our taxi taking us to the location in which Deo was recently spotted. My eyes scanned the skyscrapers and the many glass squares that covered them. I looked up and down, lingering on some of the faces of the men and women that trickled in and out of buildings like ants, focused on living lives I will never hear about. I opened the car door and stepped out to get a better look around.

My brain was mentally going over the underground tunnel system when a sudden explosion went off ahead of us. It was so loud and close that my hearing went with it, causing the world around me to fall into silent chaos as cars came to a halt around us, the world becoming out of control. Crowds of panicked people flooded past Ben and I, some of the individuals tripping over themselves, their wrinkled clothing covered in a brown, thin dust. When my hearing returned to me, it brought with it the sounds of screaming mouths and muttering lips, the fear of the people loud and clear as each person tried to escape his or her unknown enemy. Ahead of us I could see a pillar of black smoke building from the earth, the smog spilling out from the underground subway's entrance.

_Bingo. Didn't take long to find the source of this craziness._

_I suppose we should have a look around._

"Whelp! Guess it's time to get crackin', eh, Ben?" I patted Ben on the shoulder as I said those words. My feet were carrying me, as always, towards the danger, my curiosity pushing me further and further down into the ground, down to find Deo. It was hard to maneuver through the crowd as people continued to frantically race away from the tunnel.

Out of nowhere a man in a baseball cap and denim jacket knocked hard into me, causing my body to topple over onto the sidewalk. I cursed him as he didn't even stop to apologize. As I rose, I saw the man as he ran further and further down the block with the others, meeting his wild eyes at a distance as he looked over his shoulder at me. I guess I don't blame him for not saying a word. These people had no idea what the hell was happening.

I shrugged off my thoughts and took a deep breath before I stepped down into the subway tunnel. From this point on, I needed to focus a little harder, be a little better. It was time to be the kickass mercenary that I knew I was.

It was so dark. My hand immediately went to my face because the smoke was still so thick, a black blanket that blinded me further from the tunnel. I coughed a bit at first, but eventually I was able to breathe as the smog started to clear out, both letting me breathe easier and to see better what I was dealing with. Well, at least attempt to see. Like I said, it was fucking dark as Hell. From my belt I pulled out a small flashlight. It was a piece of shit, not meant for a blown up subway platform, but hey, I never claimed to be Inspector Gadget, okay, did I, reader?

My eyes took in my surroundings, suddenly in awe as to what was around me. "Damn."

Half the platform was gone. Obliterated, as if someone decided to just erase its existence from history. The floor tiles were cracked this way and that in jagged lines, the other side of the waiting area decimated and leaving a steep black slope of dirt and leaking water behind. I walked closer and tried to shine my light into the pitch, but my weak flashlight barely touched the bottom. Shining my light above, I saw shattered and bent overhead lights. I listened for life, but there were no screams or cries down here. The only sounds heard was the crumbling of more wall giving out, water dripping, the crunch of shattered glass under my boots, and the occasional hiss of damaged electrical lines fussing in the distance. But no life. Nothing human. I kept exploring. If the ceiling fell then all of the evidence of what happened here would be lost. The ceiling itself was unstable, and I knew that I could be down there only so much longer before I would be buried alive.

As I circled more around the deep hole, I came across something unfortunate. It was expected, especially with an explosion of this magnitude and in such a public place. Not whole bodies, but maybe a hand peaking out from under a pile of rubble, or a shoe. The corpses were like Easter eggs for children. They weren't entirely hidden, but a bit or two would stick out from under a chunk of cement. Not a lot of blood, and what was there was mixed with dirt anyway. I stepped over the body of a woman dressed in a pencil skirt and matching jacket. A lawyer? I don't know. She was pretty. I mean, the half of her face was pretty, the non-smashed in side.

I suddenly heard a voice. It was faint, so soft that I had to stop what I was doing and listen for it again. There! It was so close, so near. I called out, my voice echoing throughout the city's underbelly. There! There it was again! A voice! A survivor.

"Help…me," it whimpered. The sound was coming from the remaining corner of the platform, underneath a waiting bench. I saw him, an old man. I could only see the top half of his body for the rest was underneath a great pile of fallen wreckage. His body was being crushed by the waiting bench covered in debris. Quickly I jogged over to the stranger and began removing the load of fallen rock from the bench, doing my best to try to save him in time. As I was working, I suddenly felt the pressure of a hand on my ankle. My eyes snapped down to it, barely making out the figure of the dying soul at my feet.

"Stop, stop," he breathed weakly. I did as he asked and squatted down to hear him.

"Hey, I'm gonna try and get you out of this shit, 'kay? Just wait a bit longer," I told him.

_Are we suddenly a hero? We're no Captain America! What is this crap?_

_Shh! The guy's about to die! Have some respect…_

_But why?_

At my words the man swatted his hand at me. I frowned.

"Nah, nah. I'm done, man. I'm done. Thank you, but I gotta tell you somethin'," replied the man. Looking at him, he looked worse for wear. Even without the debris, I could tell that he was probably homeless, his white hair and long beard greasy, his skin filthy and sending a foul stench that I could still smell despite all that was around me.

He swallowed. "I s-saw him, you know."

"Saw who?" I asked, ignoring his request and tearing down the rock anyway. I was barely making a difference.

"The guy who did all of this. I saw him. He took my clothes."

At his words, I felt my skin tingle.

"Your clothes? He took your clothes? What did he take?" I asked impatiently. The ceilings groaned above us, and I knew that there wasn't much time left before the whole tunnel collapsed.

The old man closed his eyes, his face weakening. He spoke though. He answered me.

"My Yankees cap and my jacket. It was a deep denim. My jacket…"

It took a moment to figure it out, to figure out why those two articles of clothing felt important, and when it hit me I clinched my eyes shut in frustration.

"Damnit!" I said bitterly, my memory piecing together the face of the man who knocked me over in the street. He was white with blonde hair, like his picture in his file. He wore a cap and denim jacket. I was an inch away from Deo, and I didn't even know it. I let him get away. I just stood and watched the man run.

Off in the distance near the mouth of the tunnel, I could hear the emergency officials calling our orders to one another. I knew that it was time for me to leave else I would be trapped down there. My eyes returned back to the homeless man, but he was already dead before I could say anymore.

I was about to return to the entrance to the subway platform when the light of my flashlight accidently caught the figure of another person. I remember flinching at the sight of another person down there, another living person in the tunnel with me. It was a man, maybe a year or two younger than me, dressed in an all-white outfit and sitting on the edge of the platform with his legs dangling over the empty tracks.

"Hey," I called awkwardly out to him. His back was to me. "Are you okay?" The man didn't respond. He just kept swinging his legs over the tracks. How did I not even hear him? How did I not even sense that he was around?

"Hey," I repeated as I stepped closer, observing his build and the way he nonchalantly sat underneath a cracked cement ceiling. Then, he responded.

"You know, I never had ridden in a subway car before. Never. I read about them, studied the statistics provided by the U.S. Consensus all the way up to 2011, but that is all I knew about them. I never cared to venture into experiential literature since the basis of such literature does not make sense to read considering that my experience in a subway car would be different than the author's, so, it was one of the first things I did when I arrived here."

His voice was calm, each word clear and pronounced, almost mechanical in nature. I noticed that he didn't even turn around to look at me yet.

"You aren't saying anything," his smooth voice commented after a short moment of silence. "That is odd for you. You are noted to speak very much," he pressed, tilting his head back slightly.

"Yeah, I tend to disappoint sometimes," I replied as I drew nearer to the man. His body tensed when I did so, and then he faced me.

I almost gasped when I saw his eyes. Golden, long lashed, and so painfully familiar. I watched as his gaze glided over my face, a small smile spreading across his face at my reaction.

"I am sorry, I have been rude," he said as he rose to his feet. We were about the same height. "My name is Deo."

I glared in his direction. "Yeah, I figured. You're dressed like you work at Maybelline."

"Says the man who wears a full body suit and a mask because he's too insecure about his deformities to fight without them. I'm not the one with years of martial arts experience and acute skills in weaponry but still needs a security blanket to feel better about myself, Wade Wilson."

_Ouch._

_The man has a point…_

My hand quickly grabbed my gun from my waist and was pointing at Deo. To my annoyance, he chuckled. Prick.

"Oh, please, Wade," he groaned. "We both know a bullet won't kill me. Besides, the tunnel is going to collapse in two minutes and thirteen seconds, and I don't want to end up like Selena Fieldman, Andy Elks, Carter Phillips, Samantha Elders, Chaz Spencer…"

And he kept going. He was able to list the names of all the corpses I found. There were nine. I know because I counted subconsciously as I found them. What was worse was that he kept going. Deo kept naming people until he reached twenty-six names, and he said each one with a light smile.

"…and Gabrielle Sanders. That's it. Now, I am going to leave here and you have two options. You can stay here and be discovered weeks later with all of those people I just listed." Deo suddenly jumped from the platform and landed with ease onto the tracks below me. "Or, you can follow me and find out what I want. Maybe find another person, too, if I'm nice."

When I frowned at his second offer, he rolled his eyes. "A certain girl, Wade. You're precious Alexandra." With that, Deo left, vanishing into the darkness of the subway system of New York City.

The tunnel started shaking, and without another thought, I jumped, too. And even now, I think about why I did. I think about why I chased him blindly in the darkness. I think about how loud the crashing walls sounded behind me, how I made sure that I was always ahead of the collapsing tunnel and how hard I had to listen for Deo's silent steps as he moved in the darkness with me.

Why did I follow him? Oh, yeah. That's right. Because I had hope. Stupid, fucking pathetic hope that I could still see her again.


End file.
